Of Boyfriends and Brothers
by Boendal
Summary: Luna gets a boyfriend. He is really perfect in every possible sense, but for some reason Leo doesn't like him (like he ever needed a reason). Read as he copes with this new change and some strange new feellings, but if that wasnt enough, an old enemy rises and what are these powers Leo suddenly got?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I am not dead. I am starting this new fanfic and it will probably be as long as A Tale of An Underdog or maybe even smaller so don't get your hopes to high. This story will definitely have incest in it so be warned.**

The day had started fairly simple. The twins were having their breakfast which consisted out of milk and cereals. Two years have passed since the defeat of Aporia. The lives of Team 5D's went on rather well. Jack was still a, so called, 'King'. Crow was now working for sector security. Aki was studying to become a doctor in a university. Yusei was inventing for various companies. You could say that he still haven't found the right job for himself but this one would do for now.

The twins were still attending Duel Academy at New Domino city. They tried to live with their parents for a year but in the end they understood that nothing changed compared to their life at New Domino. Their parents would go to job while they were asleep and would come back home when they were already asleep so after a year of such life the siblings decided to move back to the place where they had their friends.

"Good morning" said someone in a sleepy voice. A red haired woman walked into the kitchen. She looked really tired and judging by small black circles under her eyes, she wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Good morning Aki. Looks like studying in a university is really a hell" said the teal haired boy. "Sometimes I wish I could come back to being a kid like you two" said the young woman as she walked over to the siblings and ruffled their hair.

It was another thing that changed, their hair. It became much longer for the past two years. Luna was still wearing it in pigtails but right now she was putting them backwards rather than in front. They were reaching her waist right now. Leo's hair was much longer as well compared to its length two years ago although it wasn't as long as his sister's. He was wearing it in a high ponytail with a few bangs messily falling on either side of his face. From time to time he would intend to cut it only to be stopped by his sister. She liked his hair. Luna often braided it despite her brother's vines.

"Well at least the hardest part of the morning has past. We managed to get out of bed" said another voice. It belonged to Yusei. Yes they were all living together. Aki's university was close to the penthouse and Yusei was basically dragged in here by Aki and Leo, not that he minded. It was nice living in a large house with a beautiful woman and two kids rather than with his step brothers, as much as he loved them.

They had their breakfast and headed off to academy and university. The sun was shining and the day looked like nothing special until the first lesson had started.

"Children, we will have a new boy studying in this class. Please be polite to him" said the teacher to the class. A door to the classroom opened and a boy, wearing a standard academy's uniform walked in. He had short black hair that was sticking out in all directions. Once he walked in the kids started whispering something to each other. From the bits and pieces of the conversations that Leo had heard he understood that the girls considered him to be incredibly handsome. The teal haired boy let out a 'pft', "He is not that handsome".

"Are you kidding? He is gorgeous" hissed back his sister. She had a light blush on her face. Leo gave her a bewildered look but decided to let it slide. There is no way he would become a second Lester… right? "Please, introduce yourself" said the teacher to the newcomer. The boy wrote his name on the board. "Hello, my name is Maxwell Ardo. It is nice to meet you all" said the boy as he made a polite bow and then flashed a smile. The girls in the room started blushing. Leo thought that it was ridiculous. They all were about thirteen years old! They shouldn't think about boys at this age! It was really hard for him to understand all this since the only girl he cared about was his sister and that was quite natural.

The new boy was strangely staring at Leo or, to be more precise, he was staring at his seat. "Can I have this seat", asked the boy. "No" was Leo's short and simple reply. He gave this new boy a bored look and then returned to going through his cards. Luna nudged him in the ribs. "Leo! I told you to be polite. You can have a seat behind Luna" said the teacher. "Please, I really want to seat on the first desk" said the boy with a soft smile. Everyone started expectably at the teal haired boy. He gave everyone a glare and moved his stuff to the second desk. Max said a quick 'Thank you' and took a seat beside Luna.

The lesson had begun. The new boy turned out to be pretty smart. He easily answered all the questions that the teacher threw at him. Leo concluded that this boy is going to be at the top of the class. Leo didn't care about that to be perfectly honest but he did care about the fact that this new guy was sweetly chatting with his sis. Once the bell rang the teal haired boy grabbed Luna's stuff and dragged her out of the room. Luna gave out a yelp but didn't struggle. She knew why he was acting like this and she couldn't really blame him. Unfortunately this Max couldn't take a hint. He followed the twins to the corridor.

"Hey, Luna, wait. I want to talk to you" said the brunet. Leo stopped abruptly. He turned around on his hills, swung an arm around Luna's waist and pulled her closer to himself. "Listen, I think you don't get something here. We are twins, see" said the boy motioning to his and Luna's face. "We always stick together and we don't need a third wheel" said Leo. "I am sorry, Leo? Can I call you Leo?"

"Call me whatever you want"

"I just wanted to ask if your sister would care to have walk with me after school"

"She won't"

"I am sorry but I am asking your sister and not you" said the boy as his smile turned into a small frown. Leo was glaring daggers at him. Luna decided to stop this before it would become too ugly. "I am sorry Max, but Leo is my brother and we always walk home together" said the girl as she put one arm around Leo's neck and pulled him a little bit closer to herself. A faint blush appeared on her brother's face. Leo turned around and walked away. Luna shot Max an apologetic smile and followed her brother.

The twins were heading to the gym where practice duels were being held. "I overreacted, right?" asked the teal haired boy. Judging from his voice, he felt guilty, but Luna doubted that he felt bad for that new boy. She let out a sigh, smiled and hooked arms with him. "Yeah, a little bit"

"Are you angry?"

"At you? Why should I be? I know that you act like that only because you love me and besides when was the last time was angry with you? I love you silly, all of you along with your stunts and occasional weirdness" said the girl with a sweet smile. Leo blushed and Lune giggled at that. "Now we look like some overly sweet couple" mumbled the boy. "Get used to it, because if you are going to scare off every boy that I meet, then you will the only person left to who I can pour out all my love" joked the girl. The twins had finally reached the gym. Leo put Luna's stuff near a bench and went to find himself an opponent.

Unfortunately the luck wasn't on Leo's side this day. He felt someone's arm on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the smiling face of the new guy. He had a duel disk on his arm. He probably had the same class. Leo frowned. Max continued smiling. "I'm sorry but would you like to be my opponent. I hear that you are pretty strong"

Leo's frown deepened. He didn't want to fight this guy but almost everyone was already dueling and the teacher would be angry if someone would decide to just slack off. The boys went to a remaining field and started their duel. The first turn went to Max.

Max: LP-4000

Hand-6

"I set one monster face down and five cards face down and end my turn"

Max: LP-4000

Hand-0

Leo looked at his opponent with confused expression. It is either the fact that this guy got really unlucky or that he had a terrible deck.

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-6

"You know feeling your deck only with traps and spell cards may not be the best idea"

"Do not underestimate my deck Leo" said the boy with a calm smile which annoyed Leo to no end.

"Whatever. I summon Morphtronic Scopen and via its effect I special summon Morphtronic Bumboxen and equip him with two Mage Power spell cards. Now he gets five hundred attack points for every spell card on my side of the field twice. That means that now he has thirty four hundred attack points. I set one card face down and attack your face down monster with Morphtronic Scopen"

The robot attacked the face down card. It got flipped up and revealed human that was dressed in priest's clothes. He was holding a crest in his right arm and a golden chain in his left.

Cleric of The Law: LV-4 ATK-1500 DEF-1100 Attribute-Light Type-Spellcaster

"My cleric has more defense points then your…"

"I play a quick-play spell card Limiter Removal and double the original attack of all my machine-type monsters, but they are all going to be destroyed at my end step. I destroy your monster and attack you directly with my Bumboxen"

"Whenever Cleric of The Law is destroyed I can draw one card. Whenever a Law monster is destroyed I can activate two of my trap cards, the Hieromancy Apprenticeship and special summon them as level four effect monsters with eighteen hundred attack and defense points named Hiermonacer Apprentice. I activate a trap card Grasp of Hieromancer and change the battle position of as many monsters of the field as possible. I change Morphtronic Bumboxen to defense position. Whenever I play Bonds or Hieromancy card my Apprentices gain two hundred attack points"

Leo let out a frustrated growl. "I tune my level four Bumboxen to my level three Scopen and synchro summon Power Tool Dragon. I activate his ability and add one random equip spell card from my deck to my hand. I equip Power Tool Dragon with Power Tool C and D and set one card face down. I end my turn"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-0

Max: LP-4000

Hand-0

"I draw. I summon Gideon's Squad"

Gideon's Squad: LV-4 ATK-1800 DEF-1800 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior Tuner

"I tune my level four Hieromancer Apprentice to my level four Gideon's Squad and synchro summon Gideon Jura"

Gideon Jura: LV-8 ATK-2500 DEF-2000 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior Synchro

"Whenever I synchro summon this card I can banish any amount of cards from the field equal to the amount of monsters used in this card's synchro summon. I exile Power Tool Dragon and your face down card. Now I attack you directly with my monsters"

Leo: LP-4000→0

Leo was staring at his opponent with mouth a gap. Luna was observing the duel and was really amazed by this new guy. He was either really lucky or really skillful. Her brother had just performed his strongest combo without a single mistake. He crushed Yusei with it quite a few times. She couldn't believe her own eyes. She quickly finished her duel and walked over to her brother. All other pupils gathered around Max. Luna put a reassuring hand onto her brother's shoulder. He smiled at her to show that he was okay. Luna looked at the boy that had just defeated her brother. "That guy is really strong"

"Yeah, as horrible as it feels to admit that" muttered the teal haired boy. Luna gave him another smile and put her hand onto his shoulder once again. Everyone were now eager to duel the new guy. Leo wasn't in the mood to watch it so he decided to skip this lesson. He whispered to Luna that he is going to leave. The girl let out a sigh and followed him. To be completely honest she wasn't a 'perfect' student. She skipped a few lessons here and there along with her brother. It wasn't like he was dragging her but she felt calmer when he was by her side.

The twins quietly walked over to their bags and exited the room. They went to the nearby shop where Leo bought them ice cream. They went to their school's sport grounds and set on one of the benches near the football field. Luna was seating with her back to Leo's side, leaning onto him, contently eating her ice cream. A though came to her mind and she giggled. "What is so funny?" asked the boy as he looked at his sister. "It is nothing really" said Luna as she looked at the sky, "You know, someone may think that we are on a date"

"Really? I am not an expert on the matter, but do we look _that_ romantic?" asked the boy as he looked at the sky as well. "Well we are skipping lessons to spend some time together, and you bought me ice cream. For two fourteen year olds that can be classified as a date"

"Well, if you are an expert on the matter, then I won't argue" joked the boy. Luna lightly showed him in the ribs. "Hey, if this is a date, then do I get a kiss at the end of it?" asked Leo. Luna giggled at that. "First of all I never said it _was_ date, I said it _looked_ like a date and… maybe" said the girl. The siblings shared a laugh.

The bell rang and the twins went to change for their PE. When Leo entered the dresser he felt the urge to curse. There was standing Max. He had PE as well. He smiled and waved at the teal haired boy. Leo gave him yet another glare. Leo quickly changed into his sport uniform and left to the football field. The lesson started as usual with a warm-up and a sprint. Then the boys were allowed to go and play football. Once Leo saw which team Max had joined, he immediately joined the opposing one. Luna gave him a look that said 'Really'. Her brother shrugged and shot her a smile. She let out a sigh and smiled back.

The game had started. Leo dashed to the ball and easily got around one of the assaulters. He was moving fast, easily avoiding opposing players. He was near the goal. He was about to strike but when his toe was about to hit the ball, it hit the air instead. The boy looked down and saw that the ball was no longer there. He looked around and saw Max standing a few steps away from him with the ball at his feet. The black haired boy was smirking. He dashed to the opposite goal. Leo let out a growl and dashed after the boy. He almost reached him but Max already hit the ball and scored a goal. The girls that were watching cheered except for Luna. She obviously was rooting for her brother. Leo led another attack but he got blocked by Max. The teal haired boy quickly turned left and was going to pass the ball to one of his teammates but Max was fast. He managed to retrieve the ball and scored another goal.

"I swear if this was a cartoon I would've had steam coming out of my ears" mutter the boy to himself. He took his place on the field and was ready for another round. His teammate passed the ball to him and he dashed to the goal. With a few successful passes Leo was near the goal once again and once again an obstacle, in the form of an annoying black haired boy, stood in his way. He tried to get the ball by sliding on the ground. Leo kicked the ball up and tried to perform a bicycle kick but something blocked his vision and he missed the ball. The string that was keeping his hair got ripped and his long hair got in his way. He fell onto the ground. The boy got up and rubbed his back. He didn't hit it too hard but it still hurt and his hair was getting in his eyes.

Meanwhile Max scored another goal. The girls cheered once again. "Leo really got his ass kicked there" said one of the girls. Luna shot her an icy flare. The girl quickly shot her mouth and tried to sit as far away as possible from the teal haired girl. Luna walked over to her brother. "Hey, Lun, came here to congratulate us?" asked one of Leo's opponents. He quickly regretted his words as he received not one but two glares from both twins. While a glare from Leo was quite common and still made most of the boys in the academy cover in fear, the one from Luna was much scarier, since it was a rare and a terrifying sight. It was a common knowledge in here that if you would anger the green haired 'princess', beware the fury of her green scaled pet 'dragon'.

Luna undid one of her pigtails and quickly braided Leo's hair into its usual ponytail. "Great, now I have hearts in my hair" complained the boy with a soft smile. The rubber she used to tie his hair was indeed decorated with charms shaped like starts and hearts. "Oh, just deal with it" said the girl in a soft voice. "Yeah, yeah, thank you" said the boys as he kissed both Luna's back hands. The girl giggled at that. She quickly pecked her brother on the cheek and whispered to him, "See, you got your kiss after all". The bell had rang and the students went to their dressers. By the time Leo got there, Max had already left for his next lesson. Leo was glad, not only that he won't have to deal with that guy for some time but also because he had only two lessons left.

Right now he had History class while his sister had an English class. It was one of the few lessons when they weren't in the same class. The boy went to his class. He saw Max heading in the direction of the class where the English lesson would be held. Leo tried to assure himself that this new guy was just heading in the same direction, but he still decided to follow him. Once he saw where Max had his next class, he cursed under his breath. He obviously had an English class. He wanted to enter the class but the bell rang and he had to hurry into his class.

The history class dragged painfully long. Finally the bell had rang and the teal haired boy bolted out of the classroom. He went straight to Luna's locker and there he saw a dreadful sight. There his sister was contently chatting with Max. The boy clenched his fists and put on his best glare. He walked over to his sister. "Hi again" said the black haired boy. He went back to talking with Luna but the girl didn't respond since she started feeling kind off uneasy. She wondered what could be the cause of that as she looked at her brother with a look that said 'Really?'. Leo just shrugged it off. "Do you mind moving away from my locker?" growled the teal haired boy. Max said a quick 'sorry' and moved away from it. Leo grabbed his books and then dragged his sister away.

Once the twins were at their classroom Luna yanked her hand away from Leo's grasp. "You know, you are going a tad bit too far" said the girl as she sat beside her brother. "You can't defeat yourself" said the boy. Luna just sighed and started preparing for her lesson. They had Card Lore. It was kind of like literature, but here they were studying the stories from Duel World which were produced by Industrial Illusions. Surprisingly Leo was pretty good at it but he rarely showed it, to Luna's annoyance. Her brother was much smarter than he tried to look and could easily be at the top of their class if he tried at least a little bit, but he was too lazy to do so.

The teacher walked in and started the lesson. It went fairly well and after the end of it the twins went home. Leo was walking a little bit faster than usual. Luna thought that he wanted to get as far away as possible from the place where Max could find them. They quickly reached their home. The siblings dropped their bags and changed into their usual clothes.

They have changed a little bit since they were kids. Luna still had that red shirt with golden circuit on the front, but her jacket had changed. It turned into a long, light gray coat. It was getting thinner near her waist and then spread out after it, like a skirt. She was also wearing a skirt that ended just a few millimeters above her knees. Leo was wearing a blue shirt, similar to the one he used to wear a few years ago. He was also wearing a jacket of a similar color to his sister's, but it was a little bit darker shade of gray. Two belts were wrapped around each of his shoulders. His sleeves were tucked up just above his elbows. He was wearing a pair of shorts that were ending somewhere below his knees.

They decided to get some rest after school and watch TV. Luna was browsing through the channels when their telephone rang. Leo picked it up. "Hello. Yusei, is that you?" asked a familiar voice from the phone. "No auntie Martha, it's me, Leo. Yusei is not home right now" said the boy. "Oh, do you know when he is going to get back?"

"Unfortunately, no. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, sweetie. My fridge broke down and I need someone to fix it. I think it can wait until Yusei gets back home" said the woman. "I can try to help"

"Really? Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I can at least try. Yusei taught me a few things for the past two years, and besides, you can't live without parents for years and not learn a few things about the house"

"That would be really nice. Can you get to the Satellite right now?"

"Yeah. I will take a bus there" said the boy. "Okay. I will make something tasty for you. Say hello to your sister for me"

"Okay. Bye, I am on my way" said the teal haired boy and hang the phone. "Hey, Luna! I will go to Martha's place to help her fix the fridge. I think I will be home closer to the evening" said the boy to his sister. "Okay. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, I think I can manage by myself and besides, when Aki gets home, someone needs to stop her from trying to make a dinner" joked Leo. Luna lightly hit him on the shoulder. "She is not that bad at cooking and besides, don't you think it's wrong that the only people that cook in this house are you and Yusei?" asked the girl. "I think it is fine as long as we don't get a food poisoning" said Leo. He easily dodged a pillow that was thrown at him. He put on his shoes and waved to his sister. "Be careful there" said Luna. He brother gave her a reassuring smile. He closed the door and ran to the closest bus station.

Luna took her books and notebooks and started doing her homework in the living room. It was kind of lonely in here without her brother and the sound of working TV made it at the very least seem like someone was in here. She quickly went through her homework and was lying on the sofa, bored. Now she really wanted to follow her brother but he was probably somewhere near the satellite already. She looked at her brother's bag. With a sigh she took out a book and a copybook out of it and started doing Leo's homework. He would be too tired to do it after he would get back. She could copy his handwriting almost perfectly, but not as good as him. Leo can copy any handwriting he sees, an ability that Luna considers to be quite extraordinary. She was half way through the homework when she heard a knock on the door.

Meanwhile Leo was reaching Martha's place. A twenty minute ride on the bus and he was near his destination. He walked to the old multistory house and knocked on the front door. The door swung open and the boy was greeted by Martha's smiling face. "It is nice to see you" said the woman as she pulled the teal haired duelist into a motherly hug. "It is nice to see you too" said the boy. They walked into the house. Leo got greeted by a few kids that were here. They were even younger then he was. They were orphans that lost their parents for one reason or another. Everyone knew that kids like these were welcomed here. Leo walked to the kitchen and looked at the old fridge. He proceeded to fixing the old thing. Martha had finished her pie by the time Leo finished the fridge.

It was getting dark outside but Leo could still get onto the last bus if he would hurry up. "You sure you will be fine there. It is quite dark out there and it is satellite?" asked the concerned woman. "Yeah auntie Martha, I am sure I will be just fine. Don't worry" reassured the boy. The woman nodded and handed him a package with her apple pie. "Okay, but be extremely careful there. Don't forget to share with your sister"

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry" said Leo with a smile as he was walking out of the house. Martha let out a sigh and ruffled his hair, than Leo broke into a run. He did need to hurry up in order to catch the bus. He decided to go for a shortcut through the slums. Everything seemed just fine, a few turns and he would be at the station: run around that hole, jump over that railing, avoid a Psychic Commander and he is there… Wait! Avoid Psychic Commander?! The boy nearly stumbled as he stopped in front of the monster.

A person walked in front of the monster. He was wearing some rags. His face was covered by a hood. Leo gave him a confused look. "You! You shall pay!" shouted the stranger as his monster started taking aim. The boy barely dodged a shot from Psychic Commander. "What is your problem, dude?!" shouted the teal haired duelist. "What is my problem? What is my problem?! You have destroyed the Arcadia Movement! I am miserable because of you" shouted the man as his monster started shooting at the teen. "It wasn't me, you dumb imbecile. The Dark Signers destroyed it!" shouted the boy. He let out a frustrated growl since he didn't have his duel disk with him. The psychic duelist looked like he didn't hear the boy.

Leo looked around himself in hopes of finding something that could help him. He found nothing. There were just rocks and other garbage… God he was an idiot! Leo dodged yet another blast from the monster and then jumped onto the garbage bin. He used it as a ramp to reach the ladder and then started climbing up the balconies. Luckily Psychic Commander needed quite a lot of time to recharge and the boy managed to climb high enough that the monster won't be able to get him too easily. Leo was already on the roof. Maybe he won't need to go through his plan completely. Something flew in a millimeter near his ear. The boy turned around on his heels and saw the same monster that was harassing him on the ground moments ago. Yeah, the damn thing could fly, Leo didn't think about that.

The boy once again broke into a run. The psychic duelist decided to get serious and activated a spell card Lightning Vortex. The sky got covered by dark clouds. The thunder cracked and a lightning came down, intending to hit the boy, but since the metal attracts the lightning hit the nearest rail. Leo didn't have time to breath out a sigh as another lightning bolt struck the ground. The boy jumped into a window of the nearest flat. The walls should cover him from the attacks for some time. He ran up the stairs until he was on the top floor. There was a small room, with close to no furniture. The right wall was completely destroyed. The boy smirked. His predictions were correct. There, on a small wooded table, was lying an old duel disk, almost identical to the one that Yusei uses.

"You are done for!" shouted the man as Psychic Commander appeared at the hole of the room. The man was standing on top of his monster. The monster blasted away the door. "Now you have nowhere to run" said the man with a smirk. "Who said I was going to run?" asked the teal haired duelist as he put on a disk and prepared for the duel. "It is a good thing that there is always a spare duel disk in the Enforcer's hideout" said the boy.

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I set a monster face down and play a field spell Morphtronic Map. I set one card face down and end my turn"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-3

Psychic Duelist: LP-4000

Hand – 5

"I draw. I play a spell card Emergency Teleport and special summon Curebons from my deck. I summon Mind Master. Once per turn I can pay eight hundred life points and tribute one psychic type monster and special one psychic type monster from my deck via Mind Master's effect. I special summon Silent Psychic Wizard. I tune my level four Psychic Wizard to my level one Mind Master and special summon Magical Android. I attack your face down with my monster"

"I play a trap card No Entry. Now your monster is changed to defense position. Whenever a monster changes its battle position I put one Morph counter onto Morphtronic Map"

"At the end of my turn I gain six hundred life points due to Magical Android's effect. I set a card face down and end my turn"

Psychic duelist: LP-3200

Hand-2

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-3

"I draw. I flip my monster face up. Since a monster had changed its battle position I put another Morph counter onto my field spell card. My monster is Morphtronic Radion. When he is face up on the field in attack position other Morphtronic monsters get three hundred ATK points for each Morph counter on Morphtronic Map. I equip my monster with Power Tool C and D and he gets one thousand ATK points. Now he has thirty four hundred attack points. I attack Magical Android with my monster"

"I activate my trap card Sakuretsu Armor and destroy the attacking monster"

"Damn. I set a card face down and end my turn"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-2

Psychic Duelist: LP-3200

"I draw. I summon Psychic Commander. I tune my level five Magical Android to my level three Psychic Commander and synchro summon Thought Ruler Archfiend. Now I will crush you with the monster once used by my teacher. Go my Archfiend, destroy him!"

Leo: LP-4000→1000

"I play Hinotama and deal five hundred points of damage to you. I end my turn"

Psychic duelist: LP-3200

Hand-2

Leo: LP-500

Hand-2

Leo looked at his cards and felt the urge to curse. "What?! Are you feeling the despair of losing? First I will crush you, then I will destroy your sister and free lady Aki from the brainwashing you have done on her. Then we, the psychic duelists, will take our rightful place at the top of the world!" said the man. Leo clenched his fists and looked down. His face was shadowed by his hair. "My sister?"

"Yes, your pathetic little sister. I will crush her just like I did with you, and then I will destroy everybody else that will stand in my way"

"My sister…? You are going to hurt my sister?" asked the boy. His tone was much more serious now and even somewhat threatening. He jerked his head up and gave his opponent a cold glare. The psychic duelist almost jumped from the surprise. The boy looked pretty terrifying at the moment despite his age, but not only because of his expression but also because his normally gray eyes turned bright yellow. It was almost dark outside and Leo's eyes looked like they were glowing. They looked almost demonic.

"No one dares to threaten my sister and walk away unharmed!" shouted the boy as he drew his card.

Leo: LP-500

Hand-3

"I summon Dragontech Magician"

Dragontech Magician: LV-4 ATK-1000 DEF-1000 Attribute-Earth Type-Spellcaster Tuner

"Whenever I normal summon this card I can special summon up to three machine or dragon type monsters from my deck with levels four or bellow. Their abilities are negated, their attack and defense becomes zero and they are destroyed during my end phase. I special summon Morphtronic Bumboxen, Morphtronic Scopen and Morphtronic Radion. I tune my level four Morphtronic Bumboxen to my level four Dragontech Magician and synchro summon Mech Dragon Bolmeteus. I activate his effect and negate the effects of all monsters on the battlefield"

Mech Dragon Bolmeteus: LV-8 ATK-3000 DEF-2500 Attribute-Light Type-Machine

"I tune my level four Morphtronic Radion to my level three Morphtronic Scopen and synchro summon Power Tool Dragon. I activate his ability and add a random equip spell card from my deck to my hand. I equip my Power Tool Dragon with United We Stand and Bolmeteus with Glamdring. You probably know the effect of United We Stand and I do not need to explain you why my Power Tool Dragon now has thirty eight hundred attack points, but I will explain the effects of Glamdring, first of all the equipped monster gains five hundred attack and defense points. The second effect requires me to battle you. I attack your Archfiend with Bolmeteus"

"I play a trap card Aegis of Gaia and gain three thousand life points"

Psychic Duelist: LP-6200→5700

"Glamdring has a very interesting and powerful effect. Whenever the equipped monster destroys a monster in battle I can choose one creature type in my opponent's graveyard and I can either draw a card for each monster of that type or inflict the total amount of levels of the monsters of the declared type in the graveyard as damage times one hundred. I choose to deal two thousand points of damage to you. Now I attack you directly with my Power Tool Dragon"

Psychic Duelist: LP-5700-0

The man was staring at the boy in front of him with a terrified face. He messily picked a card and summoned a monster. He may have lost a game but he could still win the battle. He summoned Thought Ruler Archfiend. The monster let out a roar and charged at the boy. A smirk appeared on man's face. There is no way this kid would be able to dodge this. He won after all. He started laughing like a mad man…

"What are you laughing at, idiot?"

The man stopped laughing and looked in front of him. Where were supposed to be the remains if a teen was standing an unharmed Leo. Thought Ruler Archfiend was gone and Leo's voice was much deeper. His eyes were yellow and he was emitting some dark aura. The man tried to summon some monsters or conjure out a spell but nothing seemed to work. He stumbled on a rock and fell. Leo walked over to him and crouched near his head. "Listen here, if I will find out that you have threatened or hurt my family in either way, I will hunt you down, and every last one of member of that damn Arcadia Movement and trust me, losing to me in a duel would be the least of your problems. Do you understand me?" asked the boy as he looked down at the man with his bright yellow eyes. The psychic duelist gulped, nodded and then ran away as fast as he could.

Once the man had disappeared behind a corner Leo's eyes returned to normal. He looked around himself with a confused expression on his face. It wasn't like he didn't remember what just happened a few minutes ago but the memory seemed fogy. He looked at the cards in his hand: Dragontech Magician, Glamdring and Mech Dragon Bolmeteus. He didn't remember putting these cards into the deck, hell he didn't even remember having these cards. Then the boy looked at the time and gulped. He missed his train and Luna is going to kill him for making her worry about him. He looked around to find a way, as he did so he found an old skateboard. He walked over to it and pulled it out of the ruble. It was fairly intact.

Leo got down to the ground and sped off on the skate through the streets. He tagged over to some cars on his way home, to the annoyance of the drivers. He would make sure that Luna or Aki would never find out about this ride. It was fairly dangerous after all. Finally he was home. He threw the old skateboard into a trash bin and entered the building. He used the elevator to go up and in a few minutes he was standing in front of the door that led to his home. He braced himself for what is about to come and opened the door, but as he entered he saw something unexpected. His face expression turned into a scowl and he clenched his fists.

"You"

 **Well I hope you've liked it. Have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leo swore that if this was cartoon he would be breathing fire. There, on his chair, drinking from _his_ cup, was siting Max and some other, unknown adults. They were merely chatting with Yusei, Aki and Luna. Max was siting a little bit too close to his sister and that made the boy even angrier.

"You"

Everyone turned to look at the newcomer. Luna quickly glanced at their guests and at her brother. She quickly understood that things could get ugly fairly quickly. She quickly walked over to her brother before he could say something offending. "Easy tiger, they came here to get to know the neighbors. Max is living in the flat below us" said the girl as she put an arm onto his shoulder. "Then why they decided to visit us first?" growled the boy. She lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Just try to be polite 'kay. I will get you a chair"

"I can get a chair myself" said the boy as he went to his room to get a chair. Luna joined the others at the table. Aki leaned over to the girl and whispered, "Is he alright?"

"And what do you think? We will be lucky if the building would still be standing after this evening" replied the girl. Leo placed the chair between Max and Luna and took a seat. "My name is Leo and what are your names?" asked the boy and despite the fact that the phrase was supposed to be polite it seemed rather rude at the moment. "My name is Daniel, Daniel Ardo and this is my wife Maria Ardo" introduced the man. Then Leo looked at Akiza and Yusei. They suddenly started feeling like two children that have done something bad and are about to get scolded by their parents. Akiza excused herself to go and get some more tee and sweets.

Leo took some time to observe these two adults. The male had short dark hair, broad shoulders and was wearing a tux, he probably just got from his job. The woman had black hair that was cascading down her back and was wearing a yellow dress that almost reached the floor.

"So, Leo, you are studying in the same class as my son" said Daniel. "Yes, I do, so what about it?"

"I am planning on becoming the principal of that Duel Academy and I looked at your marks. Don't you think they are too low?" asked the man. Yusei clenched his fists under the table. He understood that Ardo family was the guest right now, but this guy was going a little bit too far. "Don't you think that my marks are not your business, at least right now" replied the boy. Luna lightly nudged him for being rude.

"Oh, yes, that what happens when there are no man in the house" noted Daniel. Okay, now it was official, Leo hated this family. "I am sorry Mr. Daniel but I think you are wrong. Leo is a better man then most of other could ever be. We don't have the lack of males in this family" said Yusei. "That what you think. As far as I can remember you didn't have a father as well" said the man in a calm tone as he sipped his tea. Yusei had a hard time surpassing a glare while Leo had a murderous look on his face. "Leo, let's go help Akiza with the tea and desert" said the spiky haired man through gritted teeth. Leo nodded and they walked to the kitchen.

"Three on three" said Yusei on their way to the kitchen. "What?" asked the slightly confused boy. "I will take Dan, a nice straight punch to his jaw should cool him down, you will need to take the kid and Aki will get his mother" explained the man. He looked completely serious. "Are they still there?" asked the psychic as the males reached the kitchen. "Yeah and I don't know how to get rid of them in a polite way" said Yusei as he got cookies out of a cupboard. Leo took a bag of candies and placed them into a large glass bowl.

"We could pour some medicine into their tea" suggested the boy. "Leo, you are losing touch. You usually come up with something more… bizarre" said Aki with a small smile. "Hey it is classic and I am a tad bit too angry at the moment to come up with something more interesting" said the boy. The group entered the living room. They put on fake smiles and sat down.

The Ardo family was merely chatting with Luna which kind of surprised Leo. He was surprised that Luna had enough patience to speak with these people. The thought made Leo smirk for a second. The evening continued to slowly drag along.

"Are those your flowers, miss Akiza" asked Maria. "Yeas, they are mine" replied the red haired woman. "Oh they are in such poor state. They definitely need some care, as all the things in this house" she said the last part in a whisper but everyone still heard her. Now even Luna was starting thinking that this evening should end as quickly as possible. "I am sorry Mr. Mrs. Ardo but me and Leo need to do our homework" said the girl with a polite smile. "Don't worry Luna. With your grades you can skip one homework and one more homework won't help your brother" said Daniel. "We have an important test tomorrow and we need to prepare for it" continued the girl. She didn't want to have a fight today, especially with this family. Max was rather sweet… compared to his parents. "I can make an arrangement for you to get the max grade" said the dark haired man. Luna was starting to run out of ideas.

Yusei's phone rang and the man picked it up. "Yes… We can… What?! We will be there in a few" the duelist put his phone down. "Some strange guys are harassing Sector's Security main office. Crow and Trudge need our help" said Yusei. He had a hard time surpassing a sigh of relief. Leo, Akiza and Luna stood up and headed to the door. "Maybe we can help you" suggested Daniel. "I think we can manage" said Yusei as he already exited the flat. The Ardo family also left the flat. The signers and Leo left the building. Aki and Yusei took their bikes and rode to the Sector Security along with the twins.

Only now they noticed that the city was terribly quiet. There were no people on the streets at all, which was strange for such city.

Once they reached Sector's Security main office they saw a rather bizarre sight. The building was being besieged by knights, as strange as it sounds. People dressed in iron armor were fighting the police, and it looked like the knights were wining. "I think someone needs to tell these guys that it is not Halloween" joked the teal haired boy. The group got of the duel runners and put on their duel discs. "Okay. Me an Aki are going to try to clear the way for the security. I want to say to you to stay here" said Yusei as he looked at the twins, "… but I know that you won't listen, so make sure there won't be any reinforcements for these knights"

"Yes sir" said the twins as they pretended to salute to Yusei. The man let out a chuckle and ruffled their hair. He and Aki went to help the security while the twins went to the road to block any possible reinforcements.

Aki and Yusei were tearing through the knights. It was really hard for the regular human to challenge a signer. Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon were flying above the battlefield. It really looked like a scene from a fairy tale where brave knights were challenging the evil sorcerers that lived with the dragons, although the roles were reversed right now.

The twins weren't quite bored as well. They had to wait only a little bit before four knights appeared on the street. They were rushing to aid their comrades. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Leo as he blocked the way for them. "Out from our way, boy. We need to help our allies" said one of the knights in overly dramatic way. "Oh really? Make me" challenged the boy. The knight got out his sword. Leo was surprised to see that it was real, made out of metal and sharp. The knight swung the sword but Leo easily dodged it. He grabbed knight's arm with his left hand and pulled the man closer to him, the he delivered a powerful hit to the jaw with his elbow. The boy was much stronger then he looked. He managed to knock out the man with that one hit. His comrades charged at the teal haired duelist. Leo quickly looked around himself to find a place where he could dodge, but the foes were coming from all directions. He couldn't dodge all the blades.

Leo shielded his face and prepared for the strike but it never came. Luna grabbed the sword that was lying on the ground and blocked all the strikes. It looked quite strange for such small fragile looking girl to deflect the strikes of grown up men, but she had noted a few years ago that she was starting to grow stronger after the events with Dark Signers and Aporia, maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was a signer and Crimson Dragon was giving her the strength to protect people that were dear to her.

"Looks like they do teach something at that Kendo class that you are attending" said the boy to his sister. The knights snapped out of their shocks and continued their assault on the twins. Leo took the two of them on. He easily dodged a strike from the first one and pushed him onto his comrade. They stumbled and collapsed to the ground. The boy wasted no time and knocked them out with their own swords. It was strange how in two years he became such a good fighter. Even he was sometimes surprised by what he could do in a heat of battle. He and Luna did spend almost a year in the Satellite, helping in restoring it and they did come across several gangs there, that experience surely helped them in learning how to survive, but even that couldn't sharpen his combat skills this far. Yusei once noted that going against Leo in a fair fight is a suicide.

Meanwhile Luna was dealing with the remaining knight. He tried to reach the girl with his sword but she was blocking each blow with such ease that he was starting to get desperate. He raised his sword high for a powerful blow, only to give Luna an opportunity to slid between his legs and hit him on the head with the blunt side of the sword. The knight collapsed to the ground unconscious. Luna dropped the sword and looked at the knights that were lying on the ground. She was really surprised that she and her brother managed to defeat this guys with such an ease. Yes, her brother was a great fighter even now but it was still quite an achievement to defeat several armed adults. After the whole thing with Aporia she started attending self-defense and Kendo classes. She thought that it would make her less useless for the team, although everyone told her that she was never useless.

The twins smiled to each other. They looked back at the Sector's Security office. The knights there were falling one by one. Soon enough this would be over. This turned out to be just another riot, only the leaders had some imagination this time. Then the siblings heard a sound of footsteps. They turned around and let out frustrated sighs. About thirty knights were heading in their direction and they did not look friendly. They surrounded the twins and got out their swords. The siblings stood back to back, holding each other's hands. Now this was really bad. The knights started to close in when they heard engine's roar. They looked back and jumped away from the car that was going to crush them. The card was an old, black Chevrolet. The front door got opened and a man got out of it.

The man had a dark skin, similar to Martha's. He had short black hair that was already becoming gray in a few places and a short beard. He was wearing a pair of trousers and a black button up shirt. You could say that he was somewhere around forty or maybe fifty years old. He was leaning on a wooden cane. The handle of the cane was white, with a silver cross hanging from a chain that was attached to it. "Hey, kids, are you alright?" asked the man as he turned to the twins. "Father Komstock? What are you doing in the city?" asked the teal haired boy. The man let out a chuckle, "I came here to visit you, and the first thing I see are some clowns that are attacking my children. This is just not right"

"You should've at the very least called us. We would've bought something tasty" said the girl. While they had a small talk one of the knights got behind the man and prepared to strike him down. Just as the blade was about to hit the flesh, Komstock took a step to the side. The blade flew right past him. He threw his cane up and after grabbing it by the end hit the knight on the head with the handle.

This was father Komstock, a priest from a church in a Satellite. He was an old friend of Martha. He spent the last month in England. The twins came to know him when they were helping people in the Satellite. He was a really good man, with nice sense of humor and a rather interesting past. He used to be a member of a gang and then became a priest of the church. All in all the twins really liked this man, but one man wouldn't help them in getting out of this. Then they heard terrified screams. Everyone turned around and saw several knights dangling from the wines of Black Rose Dragon. Akiza was calmly walking to them. Her plants were restraining everyone that tried to attack her. She walked over to the twins. "Someone decided to go all out" joked the boy. "Yeah, I figured that you two would need some help. The office is almost cleared out and I thought that you two could be in a really big danger here. Yusei and Crow are dealing with the remaining knights. Oh and hello Mr. Komstock"

"I told you to call me father Komstock. I am glad to see you to Aki" said the man with a smile. By this time all of the knights were captured by Akiza's monsters. "Turns out having a psychic duelist on our side can be pretty useful" said Leo with a smile. Aki smiled back at him. The group started walking to the office. They needed to drop off these knights somewhere. They hoped that the jail won't be too small for this amount of people. When they were about to drop off these guys they heard someone scream, a far too familiar scream. It was coming from behind the building. They ran there and once they reached the alley behind the building they were greeted with a rather unpleasant sight.

Crow was standing in the middle of a pillar of light and was screaming from pain. Yusei was dueling three knights that weren't allowing him to get to his orange haired friend. The pillar became thinner and thinner until he became engulfed by light. There was a bright flash that blinded everyone. Once they opened their eyes Crow was gone. Leo noticed a card lying on the ground in the place where Crow was standing a moment ago. He looked a little bit harder and his eyes widened. "No way" muttered the boy. Akiza and Luna trailed his line of sight and noticed the card as well. Aki gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "Crow!" shouted the green haired girl. Yusei commanded his Shooting Star Dragon to attack and defeated all of his opponents in one move. He ran up to the place where Crow had disappeared and picked up the card.

There, on the duel monster card, was depicted Crow with pained expression. The man glared at the knight that had done this to his friend. The knight was smirking. He was obviously a leader of these knights. His armor was decorated with red cloth and he had a golden crest on his chest plate. "Return him back to normal" said Yusei, his glare intensified.

The knight looked at the card in Yusei's hand, then at the man in front of him. He started laughing. "You do understand that you are in no position to make requests here" said the man. That was it, Yusei is going to crush this guy. "I challenge you to a…"

"Oh no you won't" said someone from the back of the alley. Two more knights walked out of the shadows of the buildings. They had silver crests on their chest plates and their armor was decorated with yellow cloth. "King Arthur had already given you enough honor and defeated one of you, you do not deserve any more" said one of the knights. "I leave this to you Agravein, Gareth" said the knight who apparently was named Arthur.

Leo walked ahead and stood beside Yusei. The man looked at the boy and nodded to him. It could prove to be dangerous, but Crow was Leo's friend as well and he deserved the right to get revenge just as he did. "You can go first" said one of the knights.

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I play a field spell card Morphtronic Map. I set one monster face down and one card face down. I end my turn"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand - 3

"Now it is going be my turn, beware because this could be the last turn of the game, because I am, Agravein is one of the strongest knights" said the man. His boasting was making him much less scary.

Agravein: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Noble Knight Brothers. Whenever I normal summon this card I can special summon up to two Noble Knights cards from my hand. I special summon Noble Knight Borz and Noble Knight Artorigus. I equip Borz with Noble Arms of Destiny. Now he becomes dark attribute and its level is increased by one. Now I activate his ability and search my deck for three Noble Arms cards and add one to my hand, the other two are sent to the grave. I equip Noble Knight Brothers with Noble Arms Gallatin. Now he gets one thousand life points but he will lose two hundred during my end phase. I attack your face down with Artorigus "

The knight charged at the face down monster. The card got flipped up and revealed Morphtronic Radion. "I activate my trap card No Entry and change the battle position of all monsters my opponent controls to defense position. Three monsters had changed their battle position, so I get to put three Morph counters onto Morphtronic Map. Now my Morphtronics gain nine hundred attack points"

"Damn you! I end my turn"

Agravein: LP-4000

Hand – 2

"Okay, now it is my turn"

Yusei: LP-4000

Hand – 5

"I draw. I play a spell card Foolish Burial and send Quillbolt Hedgehog from my deck to my grave. I discard Level Eater and special summon Quickdraw Synchron. Since I control a tuner monster I special summon Quillbolt Hedgehog from my grave, I lower the level of Quickdraw Synchorn by one and special summon Level Eater from my grave. I tune my level two Quillbolt Hedgehog and level one Level Eater to my level four Quickdraw Synchron and synchro summon Nitro Warrior. I summon Stardust Xialong and play a spell card One for One. I tribute my Stardust Xialong and special summon Turbo Synchron from my deck. Once per turn, when a spell card is activated Nitro Warrior gains one thousand attack points. I attack Noble Knight Artorigus. Whenever Nitro Warrior destroys a monster I can choose a monster in defense position and switch it to attack position. I choose Noble Knight Brothers. Since a monster had changed its battle position Leo can put another Morph counter onto Morphtronic Map. I attack Noble Knight Brothers"

Agravein: LP-4000→3200

"Whenever Noble Arms are destroyed I can attach them to another warrior type monster on the battlefield. I attach Gallatin to Borz"

"I set one card face down and end my turn"

Yusei: LP - 4000

Hand – 0

Gareth: LP – 4000

Hand – 5

"I draw. I summon Noble Knight Brothers and via their effects I special summon Noble Knight Drystan and Noble Knight Medraut. I equip Noble Knight Drystan with Noble Arms Gallatin. Once per turn, if Drystan is equipped by a Noble Arms I can destroy one face up card my opponent controls I destroy Morphtronic Map. I play a spell card One for One and tribute Noble Knight Brothers. I special summon Lady Of The Lake. I tune my level four Noble Knight Drystan and Noble Knight Medraut to my level one Lady of The Lake and synchro summon Exalted Knight Gared!"

Exalted Knight Gared: LV-9 ATK-3200 DEF-2200 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior

"Once per turn it can equip up to one monster from the field to it as an equip card and gain the attack and defense of the equipped monster. I choose Nitro Warrior"

"I play my trap card Urgent Tuning and tune my level seven Nitro Warrior to my level one Turbo Synchron and synchro summon Stardust Dragon. Now your effect has no target. Since I have special summoned Stardust Dragon, I can special summon Stardust Xialong"

"I end my turn"

Gareth: LP-4000

Hand – 1

"Why does every time I try to pull this combo someone screws me up" said Leo with a sigh.

Leo: LP-4000

Hand – 4

"I… I summon Morphtronic Celfon. I activate his ability and roll a die. Oh come on! One? Someone up there really hates me" muttered the boy. He looked at the top card of his deck and his frown became smaller. "I special summon another Celfon and activate his ability. What?! Two?! Okay, what do we have here. Now that is something. I special summon Morphtronic Bumboxen. I activate my trap card Shape Sister. I special summon it as a level two tuner monster. I tune my level one Celfon and my level four Bumboxen and synchro summon Power Tool Dragon. I activate his ability and add one equip spell card from my deck to my hand. I equip Power Tool Dragon with United We Stand and he gets sixteen hundred attack points. I attack Borz with my dragon"

"Once per turn Noble Arms of Destiny can negate the destruction of the monster they are attached to"

"Fine, I set one card face down and end my turn here"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand – 3

Agravein: LP-3200

Hand – 2

"I draw. I summon Lady of The Lake. Whenever it comes to the battlefield I can target one normal warrior type monster in my grave and special summon it. I special summon Artorigus. I tune my level four Noble Knight Borz and Noble Knight Artorigus to my level one Lady of the lake and synchro summon Exalted Knight Agravian"

Exalted Knight Agravian: LV–9 ATK – 3500 DEF – 1200 Attribute – Light Type – Warrior

"The abilities of Noble Arms activate and I equip both of them to Agravian. If there are two or more Exalted Knights on the battlefield and Agravian is equipped by two or more Noble Arms it can attack a player directly. I attack you, boy"

"I banish Glamdring from my hand and take only half of the battle damage"

Leo: LP – 1850

Hand – 1

Yusei looked at the boy beside him with a tint of surprise on his face. He never knew that Leo had such card in his deck, scratch that, he never knew that such card had ever existed.

"Whenever a player takes damage I can add the attack of all monsters on the battlefield to Agravian. Now he has more than thirteen thousand attack points"

"How the hell that is even legal in this game? Why the bad guys always get the strongest cards?" said the teal haired duelist. Yusei stayed silent but he agreed with Leo. He had to finish this duel on this turn. A bright red circle appeared on Yusei's back and the top card of his deck started glowing.

Yusei: LP-4000

Hand-0

"I draw. I summon Majestic Dragon. I tune my level eight Stardust Dragon and level one Stardust Xialong to my level one Majestic Dragon and synchro summon Majestic Star Dragon. I choose Exalted Knight Gared and negate his effect and can activate one of its effects. I equip Exalted Knight Agravian and add his attack to Majestic Star Dragon. Unfortunately he will only gain thirty five hundred attack points but that is more than enough to defeat you, isn't that right, Gareth? I attack Exalted Knight Gared"

Gareth: LP-3200→0

"During my end phase I sent Majestic Star Dragon back to the extra deck and special summon Stardust Dragon from my grave. I end my turn here"

The man in front of him had a horrified expression on his face. He got surrounded by light that shot up into the sky. "No! That was an accident! Give me a second chance!" yelled the man. In a moment he became a card and the light had disappeared. "So weak" said Agravain as he looked at the card that depicted his comrade.

Agravain: LP-4000

Hand – 2

"I discard my whole hand and special summon Exalted Knight Agravian from my graveyard, I attack you directly with Agravian"

"I activate my trap card Damage Diet and take half of the damage is should've taken this turn"

Leo: LP-1850→100

"Like that is going to save you. Agravian's ability activates and he now has ten thousand attack points. I end my turn"

Agravain: LP-4000

Hand – 0

Yusei was now worried for his friend. Leo didn't have something that could help him in this situation and he couldn't rely on Crimson Dragon to help him since he wasn't a signer. Leo took a deep breath, closed his eyes and drew his card. Once he opened his eyes Yusei thought that he saw something glowing with green there, but only for a split second.

Leo: LP-100

Hand – 2

"I summon Glenmalt, The Dragon Edge"

Glenmalt, The Dragon Edge: LV – 2 ATK-1900 DEF-500 Attribute-Fire Type-Draguner Tuner

"What kind of type is that? Draguner? I have never heard of it before" exclaimed Agravain. "Draguners are humans that allied themselves with Morphtronics and Mech dragons in order to achieve unbelievable power. I can only summon Glenmalt if my opponent controls a monster with more attack than the total amount of attack points of monsters under my control. Whenever I summon him I can call out a Dragheart Weapon. A Drag Weapon is a weapon that was created by using the technology and magic and can only be called from another dimension by Draguners. I call Gaihaeart, Galaxy Sword"

A vortex of glowing particles appeared in the sky. A sword came down from the vortex and landed into Leo's hand. The word was vide. It seemed like the space itself was reflected in the blade. "Now I can make an attack that is worth twenty five hundred attack points. I also can destroy one monster on the battle field. I tune my level seven Power Tool Dragon and level one Morphtronic Smartfon to my level two Glenmalt and synchro summon Power Tool Überdragon"

Power Tool Überdragon: Lv-10 ATK-3300 DEF-3000 Attribute-Earth Type-Dragon

"Whenever I summon him I can search my deck for up to one equip spell card and equip it to Power Tool Überdragon. I take Gravity Axe – Garl from my deck and equip to Power Tool Überdragon. Now I activate Gaiheart's ability and destroy Agravian. Now I can't attack but Power Tool can. Go my dragon"

Agravain: LP-4000→200

"You still can't finish me off and on the next turn you will be done for" said the knight with a smirk. "Who said I have finished my turn. I a monster with over three thousand attack points have died this turn and my opponent took damage I can flip Gaiheart "

"Flip?" exclaimed Luna. She had never seen her brother dueling like this and she definitely didn't know that he had those kind of cards in his deck and they kept no secrets from each other. "When the conditions are met a Dragheart Weapon can be flipped onto its creature side. Why would you think they would call them Dragheart Weapons. This weapons are in fact dragons sealed in a form of a weapon. Come Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon"

Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon: LV-8 ATK-2500 DEF-1000 Attribute-Fire Type-Dragon

"I attack you directly"

Agravain: LP-200→0

The knight's eyes widened. A pillar of light appeared around his body. He was too shocked to even scream. He got turned into a card and everything was over. Leo blinked a few times and shook his head. He felt like was in a trance once again. He checked his deck. There were new cards there, again. He looked around himself: Yusei was standing beside him, two cards were lying on the ground in front of them, Akiza and Luna were standing behind them. The red haired woman walked over to the cards and picked them up. "I think we should give these to the scientists in order to find a way how to turn them back into humans" said the woman. "Yeah. This way, if something goes wrong with them Crow would be out of danger" said Yusei. Then his phone rang. The man picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Hello… What… Oh no"

Yusei put his phone down. His expression was now much more serious. "We have a big problem" said the man as he pressed the red button on the phone to end Mina's call.

 **I hope you've liked it. I know that the part where the twins defeat several armed adults seems surreal, but they are not regular kids. I guess I need to point it out. I write the stats of the monsters that are made up by me. Good luck and have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was riding through the city. He got a call from Crow about ten minutes ago. Sector Security's office got attacked by some guys dressed as medieval knights. You just can't get some people. It was quite late and the roads were, mostly, empty. Here and there he would encounter a car or a bike, but other than that he had the whole city to himself. He was getting close to his destination and he was looking for kicking someone's butt. He had a dinner with Mina, when he got the call and the fact that he had to sacrifice his evening to stop some crazy guys was far from being appealing. He wanted to help his friend, but leaving Mina alone was not ideal.

The blonde heard an engine roar, but it didn't belong to his D-Wheel. His bike didn't only had a unique appearance but also made a unique sound. Jack didn't bother to turn around. He was sure it was just another duelist. A moment later he realized his mistake. "Jack Atlas" said an unknown voice from behind. A man rode over to the blonde duelist. Jack swore if it was another fan of his, he would drop him off the bridge into the ocean. Yeah, he was cranky during the end of the day, crankier than usual. He turned his head to yell at whoever decided to bother him, but only managed to curse under his breath.

The sight would've humored him on any other day, but not on this one. A man dressed in armor was riding a white D-Wheel. It was strongly resembling a horse used by knights on tournaments in the past, as strange as it sounded. It had a lance attached to the side. It also had a crest similar to Ferrari mark on the side. "You have an honor of being challenged by me, Galahad" said the knight. The blonde smirked, "Since when does a knight has the right to challenge a king?"

"Poor, poor Jack. He thinks that he is a king, but I, Galahad, know that he is only an imposter"

"Less talking, more dueling. Let's get down to business" said Jack. "Fine, but I will go first" said the knight.

Galahad: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I play a Field Spell Noble Knights of The Round Table. Now I play a spell card Destiny of Knights. Now I can send up to four Warrior-type monsters from my deck to my graveyard. I send Noble Knight Brothers, Noble Knight Eachtar, Noble Knight Gawayn and Noble knight Medraut. Now I summon Noble Knight Gwalchad and equip it with Noble Arms of Destiny. Now, once per turn, I can negate the destruction of this card, but that is not all. Whenever Gwalchad is equipped by an equip spell card I can target one Noble Knight in my grave and return it to my hand. I return Noble Knight Brothers to my hand. I set one card face down and end my turn. Since I have three Noble Knight cards in my grave I can send one Noble Knight from my deck to my graveyard via the effect of Noble Knights of The Round Table. I send Noble Knight Artorigus from the deck to the grave"

Galahad: LP-4000

Hand-2

Jack: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. Since you control a monster and I control no monsters I can special summon Vice Dragon, but its attack and defense are halved. I summon Dark Resonator. I tune my level five Vice Dragon to my level three Dark Resonator and synchro summon Red Dragon Archfiend. I attack Noble Knight Gwalchad with my dragon. It won't be destroyed, but you will still take damage"

Galahad: LP-4000→2500

"I set one card face down and end my turn"

Jack: LP-4000

Hand-3

Galahad was smirking despite the situation he was in and that made Jack feel slightly uneasy.

Galahad: LP-2500

Hand-2

"I draw. I activate my trap card, Jar of Greed. I draw one card. I summon Noble Knight Brothers. Whenever I normal summon this card I can special summon two Noble Knight cards from my hand. I special summon Noble Knight Gawayn and Noble Knight Peredur. I overlay my level four Noble knight Brothers, Noble Knight Gawayn, Noble Knight Gwalchad and Noble Knight Peredur and XYZ summon Exalted Knight Galahad"

Exalted Knight Galahad: Rank-4 ATK-3500 DEF-1500 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior XYZ

"An XYZ user?!" exclaimed Jack. This summoning method came to New Domino City not so long ago and only a few could use it to the fullest. "Yes. We, The Knights of king Arthur can use every summoning method there is. Now, let's get back to the duel. Once per turn I can detach one overlay unit from Galahad, search my deck for an equip spell card and equip it onto this card, then I can destroy up to one card on the battlefield and Galahad gains it's effects. I attach Noble Arm – Gallatin to Galahad. Now he gains one thousand attack points and I destroy Red Dragon Archfiend. I attack you directly"

"I activate my trap card Archfiend's Roar and pay five hundred Life Points and special summon Red Dragon Archfiend from my grave in defense position"

"Not bad, you've managed to hold off my attack, but it only delays the inevitable. I end my turn"

Galahad: LP-2500

Hand-1

Jack: LP-4000

Hand-3

"I draw. I activate a spell card Monster Reborn. I special summon Red Dragon Archfiend. I summon Chain Resonator and if there are a synchro monster on my side of the field I can special summon one tuner monster from my deck. I special summon Dark Resonator. I double tune my level eight Red Dragon Archfiend to my level one Chain Resonator and my level three Dark Resonator. I synchro summon Red Nova Dragon! He gains five hundred attack points for each tuner monster in my grave. There are three tuners in my grave, so that is fifteen hundred attack points for my dragon. I attack Galahad with my monster"

Galahad: LP-2500→1800

Sudenly steam erupted from Jack's bike and it abruptly stopped. He looked at his life points with shocked expression. They were at zero, but how could it be? He had maximum amount of life points just a moment ago. "You are probably wondering how could you lose just now" said Galahad. He sounded awfully smug. "You see, Exalted Knight Galahad has a handy ability. Whenever it is destroyed, my opponent takes damage equal to the amount of attack points it possessed on the battlefield. He had forty three hundred attack points. That was more than enough to finish you off. Don't worry, I am sure you won't make similar mistake ever again" said the man and Jack didn't like how it sounded. His body got engulfed by brilliant white light. It was going up into the sky in a form of a pillar.

Jack felt pressure, but couldn't understand from where it was coming from. It was starting to hurt and the blonde tried to get out from the light, but once he tried to exit the circle he bumped into something. It was like someone placed an invisible wall there. Jack started hitting the wall, but to no avail. The pain was getting unbearable and then it was gone. The man opened his eyes and saw a starry sky. Then Galahad's face came into view, wait, something was wrong here. Galahad was towering over him but Jack didn't remember falling on his back. He looked to the left and to the right and his eyes got wide. He saw only darkness around him, the only light was coming from the stars. Only now did Jack noticed that he saw the sky through a square window. Galahad's face got closer. Something was definitely wrong, he was holding him as through he was… as through he was a card!

Galahad picked up the card that was depicting his opponent. He had a smirk on his face. Then he heard something. It was a tune of some sort. It was coming from Jack's D-Wheel. The knight walked over to it. The sound was coming from a mobile that was placed in a pocket near the due disk. He looked at the screen. A photo of a blue haired woman with the name 'Mina' was on the screen. The knight tossed the phone into the ocean. Then he put the newly carded Jack into his deck and then rode away on his bike.

Meanwhile with the Twins and the others

Yusei just got a call from Mina. Jack went to help Crow and the others, but since then passed half an hour. Mina tried to call him but he wouldn't answer. The twins got into Komstock's car and went to look for their friend. "So, where do we start?" asked Komstock. "He could've taken any road for what we know"

"Actually that is entirely true. Jack was at home when he got a call from Crow. His apartment is close to the center of the city. There are eight routes that could've led him here. Pres street is too crowded to use even at night. Two other have too many twists and turns that would've slowed him down. That leaves us five possible variants. One of the roads goes past his personal fan club, he won't be going there either. Two of the roads are free most of the time and that would seem like a perfect choice except for the fact that those roads are often used by trucks, so they are damaged and Jack wouldn't go that way if he would have a choice. Then we have two paths to take, one to the left and the other one to the right. Since Jack is right-handed and he was probably in a rush he would unconsciously choose the right one. I say road number ten is a good place to start" said Leo. Komstock nodded and started the engine.

The car reached the road Number Ten and indeed, there they saw Jack's Duel Runner. His owner was nowhere to be found. "I don't understand how he does that" said the priest referring to the teal haired boy. "He is much smarter than he tries to look" said Aki. They walked over to the white D-Wheel. Luna checked the place where Jack usually puts his phone, but found nothing.

Something else caught Yusei's attention: a trail that was going along the trail from Jack's bike. You could say that this is a public road and this person was just going on his way if not for the fact that the trial was almost mimicking Jack's. "You think those knights got him?" asked the red haired woman. "Yeah, they certainly could. I don't want to jump to conclusions but it is definitely a possibility" said the man. "What now?" asked the dark skinned man. Yusei let out a sigh and massaged his eyes. "I don't know. I guess we should drive the twins home and then we will decide what we should do next" said the male signer.

The group headed off to the penthouse. They entered the apartment. It was close to twelve. "I will go make us some coffee" said the red haired woman. "I think you should stay here" said Yusei to the twins. "Yeah, we guessed you would say something like that" said Luna. "The three of you would be safe here"

"Yeah, we know. What are you planning to do?" asked Leo. "I have an idea of what these guys may want. I want to test my theory" said the man. The twins nodded at him. Yusei smiled and left the apartment along with father Komstock.

The men got into father's car and drove off. "So, where exactly are we going?" asked the older man. "We are going to the Deadalus Bridge, the place where the statue that looks like infinity mark is located"

"Why there?"

"When we were building it, we have found something under the seafloor. It was emitting enormous amounts of energy. We decided to investigate it later, since we didn't have the equipment to do so at that moment. Then, we kind off forgot about it. Maybe it was a good thing. The history shows that humanity should be kept away from such powerful things. We did make a computer diagnose of the area and there was something odd about it. The item that was emitting the energy was resembling a sword" explained the signer. The priest let out a 'Hmph' and started driving faster.

A lonely car was getting close to the infinity statue in the middle of Deadalus Bridge. It was late and most people preferred to travel from Satellite to City during the day. Komstock and Yusei got out from the car and stood in front of the golden circle. "What now?"

"We wait" said the signer. They didn't need to wait for too long. Something covered the moon and the men looked up. A giant flying castle was hovering above them. Their eyes became wide for a few seconds. The castle was held in the air by four turbines. Then something flew out from the castle. The figure was getting closer and the men could already understand who it was. The man named Arthur was driving a winged D-Wheel. Somehow it was flying although Yusei was quite sure that it was ignoring a few laws of physics. He kind of wanted to study that bike… if they manage to get out victorious out of this fight.

"I guess I should ask you, why are you here, but I believe that it is unrequired. If you just made a wild guess I would be severely disappointed" said the knight. "The sword on the bottom of a lake, although this is an ocean, but that does not change the fact that all of this resembles and Arthurian legend" said the signer. "Wait! You mean that the source of power down there is actually Excalibur?!" exclaimed the priest. "Yes, it is. The sword from the prophecy is indeed down there and I will be the one who will bring the world to the better future through its power!"

"Not if we have something to say about it" said the priest as he put a duel disc on his arm and took out a deck from his inner pocket. "What made you think that you think that you will be facing only me" said the knight. Yusei and Komstock heard a sound of an engine coming from behind them. The priest turned around and saw another knight. He was driving a D-Wheel that was resembling a horse. "Just great. Now we have two clowns instead of one" said the priest. Yusei also prepared for the fight.

"Duel!"

Akiza and the twins were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee. They were quiet for the most part, all in deep thought. They were thinking about the encounter they had earlier. Someone was worried about their friends, someone was thinking about a way how to defeat this new threat and someone was trying to remember something. The face of that knight, Arthur, was surprisingly familiar to Akiza. She was sure that she had seen him somewhere, but she couldn't understand where. It wasn't on the street or in a magazine or a newspaper so… it clicked inside her head. "Leo, can you get your laptop?"

"Sure" said the boy. He walked to his room and brought his black and yellow laptop to the kitchen. "Do you still have Arcadia Movement's database in here" asked the red haired woman. "Of course I do. Wait sec" Leo searched through the folders until he found a folder named 'AM Locked'. He double clicked it and a window, demanding password, popped up. "We haven't cracked it yet?" asked the green haired girl. "We never really had the need" said the boy. "Okay, it was created by Sayer and he was storing the info on all people that had a potential to become psychic duelist AND join Arcadia Movement" said Aki.

"How about the easiest choice. Type in Arcadia" suggested Luna. Her brother did just that but was greeted with 'Access Denied'. "So much for that idea" said the girl. "Okay, how about… not a single idea. I can't think so late at night" said the woman with a pout. The twins giggled at that. "Okay, let us think. He was gathering people to teach them how to use their powers and then use them for his plans. He was watching every one of them and trying to control all their movements, maybe 'overlord'" suggested they boy. He failed once again. Then Luna clicked her fingers and started typing something. In a second they saw a window with 'Access Granted' on the screen. "What did you type in?" asked the bewildered boy. "KyberMC" was her simple reply. "What does it even mean?" asked the confused woman. "Kyber memory crystal"

"Wait, that is a thing from Star Wars" said the boy. "Yeah. Your words just reminded me about Jedi and I don't know, that thing just popped into the head. Maybe he was a fan" said the girl. The group started going through the folders. They breathed through the 'Members' and then went to the 'Potential'. They haven't found anything there either. They closed folder after a folder: 'Connections', 'Relatives', 'Prime Targets', and even the one with a fairly strange name 'Bane of My Existence'. There was a photo of a woman. They all decided that this woman was somehow related to Sayer but it didn't help them on the current mater. They almost lost hope when they got to the last folder named 'Traitors'. There were only a three files. Two people were unknown to the group, but once they opened the last one they were greeted with a familiar face. It was definitely Arthur, but he had a different name. "Thomas Dulock, a powerful psychic duelist. Could've become one of the strongest weapons of the movement, if not for his eccentric behavior. Believes that the ancient legends are true and considers his powers to be magic. Left Arcadia movement on December twenty first of 2007. Current whereabouts are unknown. May pose a threat to the Movement. Possesses incredible dueling skills and powerful psychic abilities, eliminate on sight" read the woman.

"Oookay, this is not good" said Leo. "We need to call Yusei and inform him about it" said the girl. "Already on it" said the redhead as she was holding the phone near her ear. He wasn't picking up. Then they heard a door getting slammed open. Luna let out a frustrated groan, "We have fixed that door only a week ago". The group got out their duel disks and prepared to face whoever was there.

Yusei was struggling against Arthur. This guy was pretty good. Yusei had Stardust Dragon and a Scrap Iron Scarecrow on the field. Arthur had Artorigus, King of Noble Knights equipped with Caliburn, Noble Arms of Destiny and Gallatin and two trap cards. Yusei was doing a pretty good job in blocking the attacks of the knight with his trap, but that couldn't last forever.

"You are a good warrior, lad. Join me and we will reshape this world together" said Arthur. "I am sorry but I think I will decline that offer. It my turn"

Yusei: LP-900

Hand-3

"I draw. I special summon Stardust Xialong from my grave via its effect. Now I summon Jet Synchron. I tune my level one Stardust Xialong to my level one Jet Synchron and synchro summon Formula Synchron. Whenever I summon this card I can draw one card. Now I tune my level eight Stardust dragon to my level two Formula Synchron and synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon. Now I excavate the top five cards of my library and Shooting Star dragon can attack as many times as the amount of tuners that I have revealed. Okay, we have Junk Synchron, Level Eater, Turbo Synchron, Nitro Synchron and Speed Warrior. I can attack three times. I attack Artorigus, King of The Noble Knights with Shooting Star Dragon"

"Once per turn I can negate the destruction of the monster equipped with Noble Arms of Destiny"

"You still take damage. Your Artorigus has only twenty four hundred attack points due to Gallatin's effect"

Arthur: LP-5000→4100

"Here goes the second one"

Arthur: LP-4100→3200

The monster got destroyed and now knight's field was empty. He chuckled for some reason and then it grew into an outright laughter. Yusei gave him a confused look. "What is so funny?"

"Nothing, lad, nothing. You are as strong as everyone has been telling me. I give you the last chance to join me willingly" said the knight. "I think you are in no position to demand something. Go, Shooting Star Dragon, attack Arthur directly"

"I play a trap card Avalon. I banish five Noble Knight cards from my grave including at least one Artorigus and at least one Laundsallyn card and destroy all cards on the battlefield"

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's ability and negate the effect of a card that would destroy a card on the field" said Yusei. The signer was feeling a little bit weird. It was like the air was getting heavier and heavier. He knew this feeling and he can't say that it was tied to the most pleasant memory. "Did you really think that I would duel you without being prepared. I activate a trap card Ultimate Word. Now no effects can be negated until the end of the turn. I guess this is the end" said the man. Yusei was about to blow his bubble of arrogance, but he suddenly felt a rush of wind. His dragon got destroyed and he was blasted back. He got slammed against the ground. His vision was starting to get blurry. He could see Arthur crouching in front of him. "You know, I knew that I wouldn't be able to defeat you, lad. You are the one that managed to defeat Rex Godwin and Aporia. I hate to admit it, but I stood no chance. The only way I could win is through a technicality. If a duelist can't finish his duel, his opponent becomes the winner. In a few moments you will pass out, and you won't be able to finish this duel. I won, Ysuei Fudo" said the knight. The last thing that Yusei saw was an annoying smirk.

"Yusei!" shouted the priest. He charged in Yusei's direction but his path was blocked by Galahad. "Do not forget, I am your opponent" said the knight. The man let out a frustrated growl. He had Michael, The Arch-Lightsworn and about ten cards left in the deck. His opponent had Exalted Knight Galahad on the field with no overlay units. It was equipped with Gallatin and Noble Arms of Destiny. He had twenty nine hundred attack points. That equip card was really not paying off.

Komstock: LP-500

Hand-2

"I draw. I tribute Michael, the Arch-Lightsorn and summon Celestia, Lightsworn Angel. Whenever Michael is destroyed I can return any number of Lightsworns in my grave and send them back into the deck. I gain three hundred Life Points for each card returned this way into the deck. I return twenty one cards into the deck and gain sixty three hundred Life Points. Since I have tribute a Lightsworn monster to summon her, an effect activates. I send the top four cards of my library to the grave and target up to two cards on my opponent's side of the field. He sends them to the grave. I destroy Noble Arms of Destiny and Galahad"

"Whenever Exalted Knight Galahad gets sent to the grave, my opponent takes damage equal to the amount of attack points that it had on the battlefield. You take twenty nine hundred points of damage"

Komstock: LP-6800→3900

"Now I attack you directly with Celestia"

Galahad: LP-2400→100

"I end my turn"

Galahad: LP-100

Hand-2

"I draw. At the beginning of my Standby Phase I can discard all cards from my hand and special summon Exalted Knight Galahad from my grave. If it was special summoned this way I can select any amount of Noble Arms in my graveyard and attach them to Galahad as overlay units. I attach Noble Arms of Destiny, Noble Arms – Gallatin, Noble Arms – Caliburn and Noble Arms – Afeudutyr to Galahad as overlay units. Now I detach one overlay unit from Galahad and search my deck for a Noble Arms equip card. I equip Exalted Knight Galahad with Noble Arms – Gallatin. He gets one thousand attack points and I destroy one monster my opponent controls. I destroy Celestia, Lightsworn Angel. Now I attack you directly"

Komstock: LP-3900→0

Once his life points hit 'zero' the man rushed to Ysuei, but his path was blocked by Galahad. The knight took out a sword and charged at Komstock , trying to stab him. The priest hooked the tip of the sword with his cane and drew the blade away from his body, then he tackled Galahad with his shoulder. The heavy armor and the strength of the strike pulled the man backwards, he fell onto his back. The priest stepped onto his face and heard a rather satisfying crunching sound. He broke his nose.

The priest ran over to the unconscious Yusei but was stopped by Arthur. He was about to knock him out with a swift strike of his cane, but felt someone restraining him. He looked behind himself and saw two knights with oddly familiar faces. They forced him to his knees. Komstock looked up and saw Arthur, towering over him. He looked awfully smug. The priest caught a glimpse of Arthur's duel disk. It had a card 'Noble Knight Brothers' on it. Now he remembered where he saw these two. This bastard was a psychic duelist! "Father Komstock, a priest from the church in the Satellite. You were helping a woman named Martha and he orphans, as such many of the children from that junkyard consider you a father. You were the one that taught most of them how to duel"

"I know my biography. Cut to the business, will ya!"

"I just wanted you to show you that I know who I got here. To be honest I wanted the honor of defeating you for myself, but I had a bigger fish on my hands" said the knight. Light surrounded the dark skinned man. The knights let him go. He tried to push through the portal, but to no use. "With you and Yusei Fudo out of the way, there is almost no one that can defeat me"

Komstock layed both of his hands onto the cane in front of his feet and chuckled. "No one you say? I am pretty sure that there are a few people in this city that can defeat you. I personally know three of them"

"Yes, Akiza Izinski can prove to be difficult to deal with, but I am sure that my knights will be able to deal with her. The second person you are probably talking about is that girl Luna. She is strong, that is for her age. She will be no match for my twelve closest knights. I assume that the third person you are talking about is her brother Leo. He never was a threat and never will be. He has nothing special about him. You are overestimating him"

"He defeated two of your knights. Their names were Agravain and Gareth. Those are the names of Knights of the Round Table, which means that they probably were one of your strongest men"

"Simple luck and a help of a great duelist. Farewell father Komstock, it was great knowing you"

The dark skinned man disappeared along with the light, only a card was left. Galahad walked over to his fellow knight. He was holding his broken and bleeding nose. "What now, my king?"

"Now we wait, my dear Galahad" said the knight as he climbed onto his bike. He looked at the cards in his hand: Yusei Fudo and father Komstock. He couldn't contain his smile on the way back to the castle.

Four knights barged into the apartment. Akiza and the twins prepared to fight. One of the knights took a step forward. "My name is Percival. I am one of the knight of king Arthur, I came he…"

"Like we care. You guys are going to pay for that door soo much!" yelled the boy. The knights took out their duel disks. Percival took on Akiza, one of them fought Luna and the rest decided to team up against Leo.

(Okay. Here I will write all three duels separately. Note that they are happening in the same time but in order to make it easier to understand, and easier for me to write them(mostly in order to make it easier for me) Thank you for your understanding)

Percival: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Noble Knight Brothers. With their effect I special summon Noble Knight Peredur and Noble Knight Borz. I equip Noble Knight Borz with Noble Arms of Destiny. Now I activate his ability and search my deck for three Noble Arms cards and add one to my hand while the others go to the grave. I equip Noble Knight Peredur with Noble Arms – Caliburn. He gains five hundred attack points and an ability to give me five hundred Life Points. I activate its ability and gain five hundred life points. I set one card face down and end my turn"

Percival: LP-4500

Hand-1

Akiza: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Twilight Rose Knight. When this card is normal summoned I can special summon one level four or below plant-type monster. I special summon Violet Witch. I tune my level four Violet witch to my level three Twilight Rose Knight and synchro summon Black Rose Dragon. Whenever is synchro summon this card I can destroy all cards on the battlefield"

"Due to Noble Arms of Destiny, Borz is not destroyed. Caliburn's effect activates and I equip it onto Borz. Whenever Noble Knight Peredur is sent to the grave while being equipped by Noble Arms equip card I can return one Noble Arms from my graveyard to my hand. I return Noble Arms – Gallatin to my hand. In the end you have accomplished nothing"

"I don't remember ever saying that I have ended my turn. I play a spell card Miracle Synchro Fusion and banish Black Rose Dragon and Twilight Rose Knight from my grave and fusion summon Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste"

Percival's eyes got wide. He most certainly didn't expect something like this. The only time they saw Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste was WRGP and it was used by Yusei Fudo. "Judging by your gawking face you are surprised that I have this card. Yes, this is not really my style but I saw how you guys duel, so I think it would be better if I finish you off quickly. Go Draco-Equiste, attack Borz"

Percival: LP-4500→3500

"I play a spell card Miracle Seed. I return one plant-type monster or a Black Rose Dragon to my hand. I choose Black Rose Dragon and return it to my hand, which means that it goes to the Extra Deck. I set one card face down and end my turn"

Akiza: LP-4000

Hand-1

The knight was definitely frustrated, which made Akiza quite happy. If he was frustrated, then he would be more susceptible to making mistakes. The woman looked at the dragon knight beside her. A small smile made its way onto her face. Yusei gave her this card, only he and the twins knew about this. It was the first time she used this card and so far it was doing great job of keeping her opponent at bay.

Percival: LP-3500

Hand-1

"I draw. I summon Merlin. I tribute him and special summon one Noble Knight monster from my deck. I special summon Noble Knight Eachtar. I banish Noble Knight Peredur and Noble Knight Borz from my grave and special summon another Noble Knight Eachtar. Now I have two level five monsters and I bet that you haven't seen this coming. With this I will break your rule dark witch named Black Rose" said the man in an overconfident voice. The woman rolled her eyes. Despite his overly dramatic act, he did pose a threat. He was about to XYZ summon and the Extra Deck monsters of these guys were pretty overpowered. She felt like Leo right now, asking herself, 'Why do baddies always get the best cards?'.

"I overlay my mighty and noble knights and XYZ summon Exalted Knight Percival!"

Exalted Knight Percival: Rank-5 ATK-3000 DEF-2500 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior XYZ

"I detach one overlay unit from my almighty knight and I can destroy up to three cards my opponent controls. I destroy your trap card and your little dragon. Knights always defeat dragons. Now Percival gains attack points equal to the amount of attack points of the monsters destroyed by this effect. He gains thirty two hundred attack points. I attack you directly"

Akiza: LP-4000→0

The woman dropped to her knees with her eyes wide. She couldn't believe this. One second she was wining and the other one she had already been defeated. She looked at her opponent. He was smirking. She wanted to wipe out that smirk off his face, but white light had already enveloped her body. She heard twin's cries. They were calling out her name. She looked at their direction. They managed to win their duels. It brought a smile to her face. "Don't get into this. We will manage to get through this by ourselves. I love you two" said the woman. She wasn't believing those words about them getting out of this on their own and she also was sure that the twins won't listen, Leo definitely wouldn't. She just felt that she had to say something before getting turned into card. She really meant the last part. The last thing she saw was a flash of bright light and then there was only darkness.

Luna's Duel

Luna was facing one of the knights that had barged into their house. Her brother was facing two of them while Akiza was taking on their leader. She really wanted to deal with this one as quickly as possible in order to help one of them. Now was the time to stop holding back and face this guy in full strength.

Luna: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Spirit of The Breeze in attack mode. I play a spell card Swords of Revealing Light. Now your monsters cannot attack me for three turns. I set two cards face down and end my turn"

Luna: LP-4000

Hand-2

"What kind of a play was that. It was so weak. I can't believe you are a signer" said the knight. "Get over with your turn and then talk junk about me"

Knight: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Noble Knight Bedwyr. Whenever I summon this card I can send one Noble Arms card from my deck to the grave. I send Noble Arms - Gallatin to the grave. I set a trap card face down and end my turn"

"One second please I activate my trap cards, two Solemn Wishes. Now whenever I draw a card I can gain five hundred life points"

Knight: LP-4000

Hand-5

Luna gave the man a bewildered look and rolled her eyes. She never liked the guys that talked too much, she looked at her brother… scratch that, she doesn't like the _adults_ that talk too much, she likes her brother, despite his big mouth.

Luna: LP-4000

Hand-2

"I draw. During my Standby Phase if Spirit of The Breeze gives me one thousand Life Points. I reveal Golden Ladybug from my hand. Now, during each of my Standby Phases, if this card is in my hand I can gain five hundred life points"

Luna: LP-4000→6500

"Now I summon Fire Princess in attack mode. I equip her with Mist Body and now it can't be destroyed by battle. I end my turn"

Luna: LP-6500

Hand-1

Now Luna was close to finishing off this guy. On the next turn she would gain another twenty five hundred Life Points and her opponent would lose two thousand life points. She had this in the bag.

Knight: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I activate Bedwyr's effect and attach Gallatin to him from the grave. I summon Noble Knight Brothers and special summon Noble Knight Gawayn and Ignoble Knight of Black Laundsallyn. I activate Foolish Burial and send Lady of The Lake from my deck to my grave. I reduce Laundsallyn's level by one and special summon Lady of The Lake from my grave. I tune my level four Lundsallyn and Noble Knight Brothers to my level one Lady of The Lake and synchro summon level nine Archers of The Camelot"

Archers of The Camelot: LV-9 ATK-3000 DEF-1000 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior Synchro

"I equip Archers of The Camelot with Noble Arms of Destiny. I equip Borz with Noble Arms Gallatin. I activate his ability and search my deck for three Noble Arms cards and add one to my hand. I add Noble Arms of Destiny to my hand and send Noble Arms - Gallatin and Noble Arms – Arfeudutyr to my grave. I equip Berdwyr with Noble Arms of Destiny. The effect of my Archers activates during the End Phase. I inflict five hundred points of damage to my opponent for each Spell/Trap card on the field. That would be thirty five hundred Life Points. Now I end my turn"

Luna: LP-6500→3000

Knight: LP-4000

Hand-1

That move took Luna out of guard. She didn't expect to face an opponent that would be dealing so much effect damage. She took a deep breath. She was fine. She still gained a ton of Life Points per Standby Phase and dealt damage to her opponent through Fire Princess's effect. She just had to survive for the next two turns.

Luna: LP-3000

Hand-1

"I draw. I gain another twenty five hundred Life Points and since I gained Life Points four times, you lose two thousand Life Points through Fire Princess's effect"

Knight: LP-4000→2000

"I summon Sunny Pixie from my hand. I end my turn"

Luna: LP-5500

Hand-1

Knight: LP-2000

Hand-1

"I draw. Well would you look at that. I summon Lady of the lake. I tune my level four Borz and Berdwyr to my level one Lady of The Lake and synchro summon another Archers of The Camelot and due to Noble Arms effects they are attached to the newly came warriors. Now you will take seven thousand Life Points. You are done for, little girl" said the knight as he started manically laughing. Luna braced herself, but suddenly she heard, "I activate a quick-play spell card Ambush Order. It negates all damage that would be done this turn"

Luna had recognized the voice. It belonged to Max. He was standing at the door, with duel disk, ready for the battle.

"Argh. I activate a continuous spell card Merlin's Magic: Healing. During my End Phase I gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage that was supposed to be dealt this turn"

Knight: LP-2000→9000

Hand-0

Luna scratched her head, "How does that card even work?"

Max: LP-4000

Hand-4

"I draw. I summon Munda, Ambush Leader"

Munda, Ambush Leader: LV-4 ATK-1900 DEF-1000 Attribute-Fire Type-Warrior Tuner

"Whenever is summon this card I can special summon another level four or below warrior-type monster. I special summon Gideon's Irregulars"

Gideon's Irregulars: LV-4 ATK-2000 DEF-0 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior

"I activate Gideon's Irregulars effect and change Archers of The Camelot to defense position by discarding two cards. I discard two more cards and change the second Archers of The Camelot to defense position. Now I tune my level four Gideon's Irregulars to level four Munda, Ambush Leader and synchro summon the most noble Signer Dragon, White Knight Dragon"

White Knight Dragon: LV-8 ATK-2500 DEF-2000 Attribute-Light Type-Dragon Synchro

Luna wasn't sure she heard him correctly. Did he just say 'Signer Dragon'? Max was a signer? "Now I activate and effect of Ambush Order in my grave. I banish it from the graveyard and special summon one level one tuner monster from my deck. Now, the almighty Crimson Dragon, help your loyal subject. Give me the power to defeat this threat!"

Luna felt a familiar feeling wash over her. She looked at her arm and saw that her mark had disappeared. Then she looked at the boy that was helping her duel this knight. Now she noticed it! There was a red spiral on his right arm. It probably was symbolizing the body of Crimson Dragon.

"Come forth Majestic Dragon. I banish a trap card Gideon's Reproach from my grave and special summon it as a level one normal monster that would be destroyed during the End Phase. I tune my level eight White Knight Dragon and level one Gideon's Reproach token to my level one Majestic Dragon and synchro summon Majestic Knight Dragon"

Majestic Knight Dragon: LV-10 ATK-3500 DEF-3000 Attribute-Light Type-Dragon Synchro

"What?! How the hell he is a Signer and how come he can use Majestic Dragon?!" yelled the teal haired boy. He was focused on his duel when he heard a name of a familiar monster and couldn't believe what he just saw, but he could complain later, after he gets out of this mess with these two bastards.

"Whenever this card is Synchro summoned I can change any amount of defense position monsters my opponent controls. Their attack is reduced to zero and I can attack each one of them during this Battle Phase, also Majestic White Dragon gains one thousand attack points for each monster that changed battle position this turn. Now I attack Archers of The Camelot, both of them"

Knight: LP-9000→0

The knight let out a high pitched scream and fell backwards. Luna looked at her savior. He had a warm smile on his face. She smiled back… and then she heard, "I attack you directly". The girl looked at Akiza and gasped in horror. She was standing on her knees in front of Percival. She had lost, but how? Akiza was such powerful duelist. She got surrounded by light. By this time Leo was standing beside her, watching the horrible scene unfold. They cried out her name. The woman smiled at them. She said to not try to help them, she knew them a lot better than that, but her last phrase almost broke Luna's heart. She said that she loved them and the next moment she was gone, only a card was left there. Tears of grief and anger blinded Luna's vision. Now this was personal, now this was war.

Leo's Duel

Leo was facing two of the four men that had barged into their house. He really didn't like the odds but it was better this way. His sister could be facing these two and she would lose, he would never be able to forgive himself. He had to focus on this duel. He didn't have too many chances of winning this one, so he had to focus on this duel. If he would lose and get carded, Luna will have his head.

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I set one monster face down and two cards face down and end my turn"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-3

Knight #1: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Noble Knight Brothers. I special summon Noble Knight Gwalchavad and Noble Knight Berdwyr. I send Noble Arms – Arfeudutyr to the grave from my deck via Berdwyr's effect. I attack your face down monster with Noble Knight Berdwyr"

The knight charged at the face down card. It got flipped up and revealed that it was Morphtronic Staplen. "If Morphtronic Staplen is in defense position, it can't be destroyed by battle. If this card was attacked I can choose one face up attack position monster on the field and change it to defense position. I change Gwalchavad to defense position. After damage calculation Staplen is changed to attack position"

"I set a card face down and end my turn"

Knight #1: LP-4000

Hand-2

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-3

"I draw. I summon Morphtronic Remoten in attack mode. I end my turn"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-3

Knight #2: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Noble Knight Brothers. I special summon Noble Knight Borz and Noble Knight Artorigus. Since I control a light attribute monster I can special summon Noble Knight Gawayn from my hand in defense position. I equip Noble Knight Borz with Noble Arms – Gallatin. I activate his effect. I add Noble Arms – Caliburn to my hand. I equip Noble Knight Brothers with Noble Arms – Caliburn. I attack your Remoten with Noble Knight Brothers"

"I activate my trap card Dark Mirror Force. While that goes on the stack I activate my second card No Entry! Now all monsters my opponents control are changed to defense position. Now Dark Mirror Force's effect comes into effect and I banish every single monster card my opponent controls. Say bye, bye to your monsters, jerks"

The knights watched, with their eyes wide, at their monsters getting banished one my one. This definitely wasn't going according to their plan. Leo was smirking. He felt at control.

"I… I set one card face down and end my turn"

Knight #2: LP-4000

Hand-1

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-3

"I draw. I tune my level four Morphtronic Staplen to my level three Morphtronic Remoten and synchro summon Power Tool Dragon. I activate his ability and add one random equip spell card from my deck to my hand. I equip Power Tool Dragon with Power Tool C and D and Mage power. Now my monster has forty three hundred attack points. I attack you Knight #1"

"Hey, my name is John, not Knight #1"

"Who cares. You are just a lowly grunt, nothing more"

"I'll show you 'lowly grunt' I activate my trap card Sakuretsu Armor. Now your attacking monster is going to get destroyed"

"No it won't. I send Mage Power to the grave and Power Tool is not destroyed, but it does lose a thousand attack points"

Knight #1: LP-4000→700

"I end my turn"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-2

Knight #1: LP-700

Hand-2

"I draw. I play a spell card, Merlin's Magic: Call of The Damned. I can conduct a special summon of one Extra Deck monster while using Noble Knight monsters in my Banished Zone. The cards used for that summon are sent to the graveyard. I overlay my level four Noble Knight Brothers, Noble Knight Berdwyr and Noble Knight Gwalchavad. I XYZ summon Rank four Special Squad of Camelot"

Special Squad of Camelot: Rank-4 ATK-2500 DEF-2500 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior XYZ

"I play a spell card Secret Reserves. This card can be attached to a face up XYZ monster card I control as an Overlay unit. I detach one overlay unit from Special Squad and special summon as many Squad Members tokens with two thousand attack points to my side of the field as the amount of warrior-type monsters on the field. That would be one. Monsters on my side of the field gain attack points equal to the amount of monsters on my side of the field X1000. I attack your Power Tool Dragon with my monsters"

"I destroy Power Tool C and D and negate the destruction of my monster"

Leo: LP-4000→2800

"Here comes the second attack"

Leo: LP-2800→2100

"I end my turn here"

Knight #1: LP-700

Hand-1

Leo:LP-2100

Hand-2

"I draw. I set one monster card face down and end my turn"

Leo: LP-2100

Hand-2

Knight #2: LP-4000

"I draw. I activate a spell card Merlin's Magic: Call of The Damned. I think you know what it does by now. I overlay my level four Noble Knight Brothers, Noble Knight Borz and Noble Knight Artorigus and XYZ summon Rank four Special Squad of Camelot. I activate a spell card Secret Reserves and attach it to my monster as an overlay unit. I detach one overlay unit and special summon three Squad Member tokens, since me and my friend control three warrior-type monsters. Now my monsters gain six thousand attack points. You are done for, little brat. Squad Member attacks your face down monster"

"My monster is Morphtronic Staplen. I choose Special Squad of Camelot, it switches to defense mode"

"But now your monster is in attack mode. I attack him with my second Squad Member number two"

"I send an equip spell card Orcist from my hand to the grave and negate the attack"

"Whatever, I still have my last Squad Member and it still more than enough to finish you off. Go my loyal warrior"

"I send and equip spell card Oakenshield to the grave and make the battle damage zero"

"What?! How did you do that?! Argh! I end my turn"

Knight #2: LP-4000

Hand-1

The boy let out a sigh of relief… and then he heard a name of a familiar monster. For a second he thought that Yusei came back, but he wasn't happy for too long. He turned his head to look at his sister and saw a person that really annoyed him – Max. He had a Majestic monster on his side of the field, that one that Leo hasn't seen before. He also saw a mark of the Crimson Dragon on his right arm. For some reason he felt immense anger wash over him. "What?! How the hell he is a Signer and how come he can use Majestic Dragon?!" yelled the boy. He looked at his opponents. The situation was annoying him more and more. He had to finish this duel quick, and he had another reason to do so. His opponents were staring at him, seemingly frightened. He had no idea why they looked so scared, he couldn't be that scary, unknown to him his eyes had changed color. They were bright yellow now. The knights that seen this change occur were both confused and scared. Somehow this boy got this dark and frightening aura.

Leo: LP-2100

Hand-0

"I draw. I summon Glenmalt, The Dragon Edge"

Glenmalt, The Dragon Edge: LV – 2 ATK-1900 DEF-500 Attribute-Fire Type-Draguner Tuner

"Whenever I summon Glenmalt I can call out a Drag Weapon. I call Talons of The First Immortal!" shouted the boy. A portal that seemingly led to space opened above the boy. A pair of combat claws descended from the portal. They were glowing with black light with thin white outline. The claws were covered by white circuit-like pattern. Leo raised his arms and the claws got attached to them. "Whenever I call out this Drag Weapon I can negate the effects of all face up cards on the field and I can attack all monsters who's effects were negated, oh and I forgot to mention that it sets my own attack to twenty eight hundred, and I am the one that gets to make attacks. First of all you, my unfinished business"

Leo charged at Special Squad of Camelot. He tore through their rows like a beast. Once the first knight was down, the boy turned his attention to the remaining opponent. He sank his claws into the first Squad member and tore him in two. He destroyed every single one monster his opponent controlled. The knight had stumbled backwards. He was terrified.

Knight #2: LP-4000→1300

"I… I still h… have Life Points left"

"Glenmalt, finish him off" said the boy in a cold voice. The monster charged at the knight and delivered the finishing blow.

Knihgt #2: LP-1300→0

Once his opponents were defeated his eyes returned to normal. He obviously didn't notice anything. He immediately turned to check on his sister. She was fine… unlike his other sisterly figure. Akiza was standing on her knees in front of Percival. She had lost. Leo's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't lose her, she was a member of a family to him. He started feeling the rage from before coming back and as Akiza said her last words it got even stronger.

The boy charged at Percival, but he got tackled by one of the knights. Leo stumbled to the ground and the knight pinned him down. Percival took Akiza's card and all other carded people they had and went to the balcony. There a flying D-Wheel was waiting him. The knight that was restraining the boy hit him on the head which caused Leo's vision to blur. Percival, and his knights, hopped onto the vehicle and flew off in the direction of an enormous flying castle.

Luna ran up to her brother and helped him to stand up. The teens went to the balcony and stared at the retreating forms of the knights. Leo cried out in frustration and hit the balcony with both fists. Luna let the tears flow one again. Her brother, upon seeing this, pulled her into a hug. She burrowed her face into his shoulder, soaking his jacket. He softly caressed her hair.

"We will get them"

"And they will regret ever messing with our family"

 **Okay, this one is pretty long. I hope you've liked this. I know, I know, I messed up with Borz's effect a little bit, but let's just pretend it works like that. Well good luck everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

The twins kept embracing each other until Luna stopped sobbing. She let go of her brother and rubbed her tears away. "Okay, I'm fine now. What should we do now?"

"Actually I… have no idea. We need to get into that castle, but it is floating in the sky" said the teal haired boy. "I might be able to help you" said Max as he walked over to the siblings. "Really, you can?" said Leo with a sarcastic tone. "Leo, don't be rude"

"I think I might be able to get us there if we get a little bit closer. You two have duel boards, right?"

"Yes, we do"

"Meet me on the street, I have an idea" said the boy and left the apartment. "I still don't like him" said Leo. "You don't need to like him, he can help us and we will use his help" said the girl. The twins took their duel boards and headed downstairs. Max was already waiting for them on the street. He had his own duel board in hand. It was much wider than the ones that belonged to the twins and was white in color. "So, what do you have in mind?" asked the teal haired boy. "Just follow me" said Max and sped off down the street. The siblings looked at each other, shrugged and followed the boy.

They caught up to him pretty fast. They were heading in the direction of the flying castle. "Luna, can you drive up a little bit closer to me?" asked Max. The girl nodded and got closer to the boy. Suddenly their duel boards connected and Max threw an arm around her waist in order to support her. "Hey, what are you doing to my sister?!" yelled the infuriated Leo. Max didn't seem to be bothered at all. "Sorry for my boldness, but I don't want you to fall. A neat feature that my dad had implemented into this board. I can connect to any one duel board. It is handy since mine is a bit faster than the most and this way, you will be able to stay by my side" said Max with a smile. Luna blushed for some reason. Luna and Max started going faster, easily outrunning Leo. Soon enough the teal haired boy was left far behind. "Luna, I want to talk to you about something, it concerns your brother…"

Leo saw his sister and that Max driving away from him. It looked like Max's duel board was much faster than his own and he didn't like the fact that Max holding his sister by the waist and that they were whispering something to each other. They were getting out of sight. Leo took a sharp turn into a nearby alley. He rode between the buildings until he reached an entrance into the sewer. It sure had a disgusting smell, but it would allow him to reach Deadalus bridge as fast as possible which was the place where the castle was located at the moment.

He drew through the sewer, he took out his phone and opened the map of city's sewers. Don't ask him why he had it on his phone, he just did. It came in handy in one prank on Crow and he decided to keep it there. Several minutes later he reached his destination. He stopped his duel board and went up the ladder. He opened the hatch and climbed out of the sewer. He drove to the bridge and looked back. A smirk made its way onto his face. Luna and Max were about a hundred meters away from him. Once they had noticed him in front of them, a surprised look appeared on their faces.

"So, I'm listening" said the green haired boy. Max nodded and took out a card from his Extra Deck. He laced in onto his duel disk and suddenly a large white dragon materialized behind Luna and Max. The dragon had a humanoid look. It had a long neck covered in armor, his whole body was covered in white armor. The scales on his wings looked like they were forming something similar to feathers. The dragon was radiating light. "You see, I am a psychic duelist. I am pretty good at controlling my powers, so summoning my dragon is not that hard. He can carry us to the castle, but I can't keep him solid for too long, that is why we had to get closer" explained the boy. The dragon bent down and allowed Max to hop onto his back and outstretched his hand to Luna. He pulled the girl up. Once Leo walked over to the dragon, the monster suddenly stood up. Leo almost lost his balance from surprise.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" yelled the boy. He looked at his sister. She seemed to avoid looking at his eyes. "Sorry, Leo, but we have agreed that it would be better if you stay out on this one. You are not a signer, that means you are not as strong as we are, which could prove to be dangerous. Trust me, it is for your own good" said Max. "I faced the Dark Signers and was just fine without being a signer!"

"Leo, we had Yusei and the others back then, now there only the three of us and I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you" said the girl. She still didn't look at him. The dragon spread his wings and with one powerful swing of his wings shot into the sky. It headed off in the direction of the flying fortress. Luna stared at her brother until he became a tiny dot. She did agree with Max's idea of leaving Leo behind, but she felt like she had betrayed her brother.

Leo let out a frustrated growl. He swore that he could breathe flame at the moment. He looked at the sky, anger radiating from him, "Dude! Seriously?! That Mr. Perfect is a signer and a psychic duelist AND he is in a perfect control of his powers?! Even Akiza couldn't do that in that age! If he sooo good, then why didn't he participate in the whole Dark Signers thing?! So I repeat the question, what the hell?! I get that I can't be a signer because I am not competent enough, but couldn't you give the power to someone less annoying. Here I am yelling at the sky thinking that my words will reach, you overgrown lizard! I just want to protect my family and friends, is that too much to ask?!" Then he did something stupid. He punched the nearest wall. He waited for the pain to shoot through his arm… but the pain never came. He opened his eyes and saw that his fist went into the wall up to his wrist.

Leo didn't have too much time to pounder on what had just happened as a monstrous roar shook the skies. Everything got covered in crimson light. The boy looked up and saw a descending form of Crimson Dragon. If he said that he wasn't scared at the moment, he would be lying. He did just yell at this almighty deity. The dragon landed on the street in front of the boy. The violent red light ceased to a gentle red glow. The dragon was intensely staring at the boy. Leo thought that he had just found out how a cockroach feels, staring at the foot that is about to crush him.

"Listen, big guy, if you came for an apology, you won't get one. I know that I am an insect barking at the elephant at the moment, but I meant those words" despite his bold words, his voice was shaking. "Didn't expect any"

Leo jumped from surprise. Did Crimson Dragon just spoke to him? Could he even speak? He never done so before. His voice was deep and… powerful, yeah, that's the word. Something you would expect from such old and powerful being. "To answer your first question, yes, I indeed can talk and I am not angry at you for those words. I believe that you have the right to say those words" said the dragon. Upon hearing this Leo calmed down a little bit. "Wait, if you didn't come here to scold or obliterate me, than why did you come?" asked the confused boy. "Almost all of my signers were reduced to mere bits of paper. I came here in order to help you rescue them. This is one of those rare occasions when I will reduce myself to a mere steed"

"Wait. Do you mean that you will carry me there, like a horse?" asked the boy. "It sounds much more lowly when you say it like that" muttered the dragon. He lowered his neck to allow Leo to climb on, but the boy was hesitant. "Listen, aren't you some kind of energy or a ghost, I mean can you really carry me and wouldn't I get zapped or something if I touch you?"

"Climb on child. I don't have too much time energy left to keep my physical form. Don't worry, I wouldn't come here if I couldn't help" said the Crimson Dragon. The boy nodded and walked over to the mighty deity. He touched his neck, it felt weird, like myriads of particles were flowing underneath his fingers. He climbed onto his back and the dragon flew up into the sky.

While flying to the castle Leo finally mastered up the courage to say what was on his mind for the past few minutes. "You know, I didn't expect that you will be like this"

"What do you mean by 'Like this'?" asked the slightly confused dragon. "Well like, easy to talk to and everything. I kind of expected you to be all dramatic and, I don't know, talk in riddles"

The dragon let out a snort. "Yeah, I certainly could've been like that, but what the point. You probably wouldn't understand if I has been talking like that and I thought that it would be easier for you to trust me if I would talk casually" explained the dragon. "Why wouldn't I trust you. You did save my life a few times"

"I am a mighty, dragon-like, red colored deity. The last characteristic is the most suspicious… and that was supposed to be a fun joke, but I am pretty bad at those. Leo, just, don't put all your trust into someone who is believed to be almighty. They tend to let you down at the most important times" said the dragon. His voice seemed a bit sad near the end. Leo wanted to push further with the subject but there was a sudden drop in height. "I think I am running out of energy"

"You still can get me to the castle, right? We almost there"

"I think I can get you to that cave"

"Wait, cave? What cave?" asked the confused boy as he was trying to spot any entrance in the stone underneath the fortress. It was hard to see in the darkness of the night and the green haired teen failed to see anything. "That cave!" said the Crimson Dragon and lounged forward. Leo almost fell from the dragon, but somehow managed to hang on. The Crimson Dragon started slowly disappearing. Piece by piece his body was vanishing. It looked like a giant fire snake was shading her scales. One by one the flickers of energy were disappearing into nothingness. First disappeared his tail, then it started creeping forward. Then his lower part of the body was gone and his wings were on the way. With the loss of the wings came the loss of the speed. Only his head and a part of the neck was left. In the matter of seconds he would be gone for good.

Luckily Leo had already stepped onto the ground of the flying fortress. The Crimson Dragon was right. There was a small hole that led into a cave system. "Will you be alright" asked the worried duelist. The dragon chuckled, "I am immortal Leo, it is just that my physical form is vanishing".

"Hey, I know I am probably asking for too much, but could you look after my sister?" asked the boy. He was looking at the ground due to being ashamed of asking something after getting so much help. When he looked up only the eyes and horns of the Crimson Dragon were left. "I will"

The last flickers of red energy floated through the sky before disappearing completely. Now Leo was on his own.

Luna and Max had reached the castle wall. They quickly climbed down from the dragon and it had disappeared. Max grabbed Luna's wrist and dragged her to the nearest tower that had a staircase that led to the castle grounds. The knight had undoubtedly noticed a giant glowing dragon reaching their HQ. They needed to find a place to hide or they would be running a risk of getting overwhelmed by the knights.

The teens reached the castle grounds and then ran into the nearest door that turned out to be leading into the stables.

The castle was oddly deserted. You could see cobwebs here and there. The wooden slabs were rotten and were risking to collapse at any moment. Despite the horrible state of the wooden part of the castle, everything that was made out of stone was perfectly intact. The teens ascended the staircase and were now walking down a dark corridor. "Luna, wait for a second"

"What is it Max?" asked the girl. The boy took out something out of his pockets and out the object into Luna's hand. "I want this little gift to be the foundation of our long and, I hope, close friendship"

Luna looked at the object in her hand, or to be more precise, objects. Those were two Duel Monsters cards. "Romeron and Juliana, thank you Max" said the girl as she put the cards into her deck. The teens continued on walking. "You know, I think those cards represent the two of us very well"

"Yeah, sure 'course they do" said the girl with a sheepish smile that made her look like her brother. Max just smiled back. Suddenly Luna grabbed Max's arm and stopped him. He was about to question her actions, but Luna had hushed him. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sounds around her. Now she was sure. She heard footsteps. They were faint, but Luna always had good senses and she was sure that the steps were getting closer. "We need to hide, someone is coming this way" except there was nowhere to hide. The teens prepared to fight.

Two knights appeared in the hallway. They have immediately noticed Luna and Max. "Well, well, who do we have here. Two rats have infiltrated out fortress"

"Do not be so rude, Bors. They are our guests and we should give them a warm greeting" said the second knight. "Hey, hey, don't mind us. We just got lost, you know, looking for bathroom" said the girl. The males gave her a weird look. It was one of those moments that reminded you to exactly who she is related. "What?! I had to try"

Max: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon set one monster face down and one card face down. I end my turn"

Max: LP-4000

Hand-4

Bors: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Noble Knight Borz and equip it with Noble Arms of Destiny. I activate his ability and search my deck for three Noble Arms cards and add one of them to my hand. I take Noble Arms – Caliburn, Noble Arms – Gallatin and Noble Arms of Destiny. I add Noble Arms - Gallatin to my hand. I equip Gallatin to Borz. I attack your set monster"

The knight charged at the face down card. It popped up and revealed a man dressed in white robes. It was Cleric of The Law.

Cleric of The Law: LV-4 ATK-1500 DEF-1100 Attribute-Light Type-Spellcaster

"Whenever Cleric of The Law is destroyed I can draw one card"

"You wasted the attack of my monster on that, how annoying. I set two cards face down and end my turn"

Bors: LP-4000

Hand-4

Luna: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I reveal Golden Ladybug from my hand and gain five hundred Life Points. I play a spell card Painful Choice. I select five cards from my deck and my opponent choses one of them. I add the selected card to my hand and the rest are sent to my grave. I choose three copies of Marie The Fallen One and two copies of Fire Princess. I think I'll let you make a choice Mr. Unknown knight"

"That is very kind of you, young miss. My name is Gaheris. I choose a Marie" said the man. "Okay, I add that card to my hand and the others go to my grave. I activate a spell card, Monster Reincarnation. I send Marie The Fallen One from my hand to my grave and add Fire Princess from my grave to my hand. I summon Fire Princess. I equip her with Mist Body, now she can't be destroyed by battle. I attack Gaheris directly with my Fire Princess"

Gaheris: LP-4000→2700

"I set two cards face down and end my turn"

Luna: LP-4500

Hand-0

If everything would go alright, then Luna might be able to finish off this Gaheris on her next turn. The damage from her Fire Princess would sum up to three thousands since her traps were two copies of Solemn Wishes. She just has to survive to her next turn, easy enough.

Gaheris: LP-2700

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Noble Knight Brothers. I special summon Noble Knight Borz and Noble Knight Peredur from my hand. I activate Double Summon and now can conduct a second normal summon this turn. I summon Lady of The Lake. I tune my level four Noble Knight Brothers and Noble Knight Borz to my level one lady of the lake. I synchro summon Exalted Knight Gaheris"

Exalted Knight Gaheris: LV-9 ATK-3100 DEF-2900 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior Synchro

"I activate his ability and until the Standby Phase of my next turn the effects of all cards that player controls are negated. I assume that those two trap cards are Solemn Wishes. You would've finished me off on your next turn. Now, it is my turn to attack. I attack you… boy"

"I activate a trap card, Gideon's Phalanx. Whenever I am attacked directly I can activate this card. I special summon four level two monsters from my deck. They can't be destroyed by battle until the end of this turn. I special summon Knight of The White Orchid, Gideon's Avengers, Gideon's Lawkeeper and Council's Lieutenant"

Knight of The White Orchid: LV-2 ATK-800 DEF-600 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior

Gideon's Avengers: LV-2 ATK-900 DEF-300 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior

Gideon's Lawkeeper: LV-2 ATK-200 DEF-1200 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior

Council's Lieutenant: LV-2 ATK-500 DEF-500 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior

"I special summon all of them in defense position"

"Not bad, kid, not bad" said Gaheris. He was smirking despite the fact that his attack failed. Luna didn't like it. "I equip my creature with Noble Arms of Destiny. I end my turn here, go, child, show us your power"

Gaheris: LP-2700

Hand-0

Max: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Kytheon, Hero of Akros"

Kytheon Hero of Akros: LV-1 ATK-200 DEF-100 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior Tuner.

"Once pert turn I can make one monster on my opponent's side of the field switch the battle position. via Kytheon's effect. I choose Noble Knight Borz. Then Kytheon's level becomes equal to the level of the card that had changed the battle mode. Now I tune my level two Knight of The White Orchid and level two Council's Lieutenant to my level four Kytheon Hero of Akros and synchro summon White Knight Dragon"

White Knight Dragon: LV-8 ATK-2500 DEF-2000 Attribute-Light Type-Dragon Synchro

"Now the ability of Knight of The White Orchid activates and I can add one Hieromancy trap card from my deck to my hand. I add Hieromancy: Arrest. Then the effect of Council's Lieutenant activates. The synchro summoned monster gains two hundred attack points for each of its synchro materials. That would be six hundred attack points. Now I tribute Gideon's Lawkeeper and target White Knight Dragon. Now it deals piercing damage. I attack Noble Knight Borz with my White Knight Dragon"

"I activate my trap card Sakuretsu Armor. Now your attacking monster will be destroyed"

"I discard Gideon's Buckler spell card and White Knight Dragon can't be destroyed by card effects until the End Phase of this turn"

Bors: LP-4000→1800

"I set three cards face down and end my turn"

Max: LP-4000

Hand-2

Bors: LP-1800

Hand-4

"I draw. Finally, it's here. I summon Noble Knight Brothers and special summon Noble Knight Gawayn and Noble Knight Peredur. I play a spell card Foolish Burial and send Lady of The Lake from my deck to my grave. I equip Noble Knight Peredur with Noble Arms of Destiny. I tune my level four Noble Knight Peredur and Noble Knight Gawayn to my level one Lady of The Lake and synchro summon Exalted Knight Bors. First of all I add one Noble Arms card from my grave to my hand via Peredur's effect. Then the effect of Noble Arms of Destiny activates. I equip it to Exalted Knight Bors"

Exalted Knight Bors: LV-9 ATK-3500 DEF-3000 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior Synchro

"Whenever I special summon this card I can search my deck for up to five Noble Arms cards with different names and put them onto the battlefield attached to the appropriate creature. I choose Noble Arms of Destiny, Noble Arms-Gallatin, Noble Arms-Caliburn, Noble Arms-Excaliburn and Noble Arms – Arfeudutyr. First of all Bors gains additional thousand attack points if all of the spaces in my Spell/Trap card zones are occupied by Noble Arms cards. Now I attack you, little girl, or your Fire Princess to be precise, but that wouldn't matter. You are done for"

Luna's eyes got vide. She looked through her hand, but there was nothing that could help her. She was, indeed, done for. She closed her eyes and prepared for the strike to come…

"I activate my trap card Noble Sacrifice. I redirect the attack to me and halve the battle damage"

Max: LP-4000→1000

This boy had saved her, again. Max looked at Luna and gave her a charming smile. The girl blushed for the reason she didn't quite understand and, for the first time, that smiled made her feel weird, but in a good way. It was making her feel warm and safe. She liked the feeling.

"Oh, well, there goes another attack. I end my turn"

Bors: LP-1800

Hand-0

Luna: LP-4500

Hand-0

"I draw. I get six hundred life points due to Marie's effects"

Luna: LP-4500→5100

Luna looked at the card she drew. It was one of those two cards that Max had given her earlier. She didn't really like the cards that she haven't tasted in the past, but right now she didn't really have any choice. " I summon Juliana. Whenever I normal summon this card, if there are no other creature cards on my side of the field I can special summon one Romeron monster card from my deck to the field"

Juliana: LV-3 ATK-0 DEF-0 Attribute-Light Type-Spellcaster Tuner

Romeron: LV-4 ATK-1950 DEF-1500 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior

"I tune my level four Romeron to my level three Juliana and synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon. Whenever I use Romeron for a synchro summon I can special summon both it and Juliana to my opponent's side of the field in attack position. Whenever Juliana and Romeron are both on the field they can't be destroyed by battle or be tributes. I attack Romeron with Ancient Fairy Dragon"

Gaheris: LP-2700→2550

"Whenever Romeron is destroyed by battle, Juliana is destroyed as well and she deals damage to its current controller equal to the total number of attack points of all face up monsters on each player's field. That would be over fifteen thousands points of damage"

"Well I'll be damned. I am about to lose. I tribute my Exalted Knight Gaheris and one Noble Arms card on my side of the field and negate all effect damage that would be dealt to me this turn. There goes your plan, little girl"

Luna let out a growl and ended her turn.

"I draw. I discard all cards from my hand and special summon Exalted Knight Gaheris from my grave. Whenever it is special summoned this way I get to double its attack points. I attack Ancient Fairy Dragon"

Luna: LP-1000

The green haired signer got thrown backwards, but luckily Max managed to catch her. He held her by the arm, helping her stand.

Gaheris:LP-2700

Hand-0

Max: LP-1000

Hand-2

"I draw. I play a spell card Hieromancer's Might. I change all monsters my opponent controls to defense position. This ends now! I activate my trap card, Swordcarier. I special summon it as a level one monster. I summon Majestic Dragon. I tune my level one Swordcarier and level eight White Knight Dragon to my level one Majestic Dragon and synchro summon Majestic Knight Dragon"

Majestic Knight Dragon: LV-10 ATK-3500 DEF-3000 Attribute-Light Type-Dragon Synchro

"I change both of your creatures to attack position and their attack points become zero via Majestic Knight Dragon's effect. I can attack all of them during this battle phase. I attack Exalted Knight Bors"

Bors: LP-1800→0

"Then I attack Exalted Knight Gaheris"

Gaheris: LP-2700→0

Bors dropped to his knees with wide eyes and Gaheris was… laughing, laughing like a madman. "Good kid, really good. Say, do you want to become a part of something greater then all of this?"

"What do you mean?" asked the boy. Luna gave him a confused look. Did he really was considering on taking any offer from these guys?! "We, the Noble Knights, are going to reshape the world. We will use the power of Excalibur in order to make this world better. A world where justice and peace would be dominant. Join us, become our Mordred. We will achieve greatness, people will write about us in books. We will become legends"

Luna looked at her companion once again. He was deep in thought. He was actually considering this offer. She needed to return him on the right track, or she will get another powerful opponent. "Oh please! Who will believe that. You people are turning others into cards, for goodness's sake! We will never join you. Oh and while we are at it, why the hell aren't you two are turning into cards. You friends did when they were defeated." said the girl. Max looked at her, taken back by her, somewhat violent outburst. "I wasn't talking to you, girl, but I will answer your last question. Agravein and Gareth were the newest members of The Round Table and honestly, they weren't that strong. We have the trust of our king, that is why we can avoid some punishments, but now let us return to the topic. What is your choice, child?"

Max looked at the knights and then at Luna. "No. I will not join you. Luna is right. People that use such dishonorable methods as turning people into cards can't bring justice and peace to the world. I will never join the likes of you!"

"That is too bad" said Gaheris. He put his palm on the wall and ran his hand over it. It awfully looked like he was looking for something and Luna knew, from all those movies she watched with her brother, that when someone runs his hand over an old, stone wall that means there probably some sort of a hidden pressure plate. The knight seemed to find what he was looking for. He pressed one of the stones and the wall near the teens suddenly flipped, taking Max and Luna to a dark tunnel that was going almost straight down. The floor was rather slippery and the teens ended up sliding down the tunnel. They have been sliding for about a minute and ended up in yet another dark room. The girl turned on a flashlight on her duel disk.

The room was pretty long. It had chains attached to the walls and some wooden shackles. Two tables were standing near the opposite walls. They had several metallic instruments and Luna didn't want to think about their purpose. The room looked like a torture room. There was a large wooden door at the end of the room. Max walked over to it and tried to open the door. It was locked. "It is locked. We need to find a way out of this room and fast" said the boy. Luna walked over to one of the tables. "Okay, Luna, don't think about what these things were used to do, just don't"

The girl grabbed one of the instruments. It was an awl. The girl bent down in front of the lock. She put the tip of the awl into the lock and tried to break it. "Luna, don't get me wrong, but it think that your attempts are futile. Even if you could break a regular lock, this one is ancient and uses a different system and…"

There was a soft click and the door opened. Luna gave him a smirk and walked out of the room. Max followed her with a very surprised face. They found the staircase and started going up. They have just defeated two of the Knights of The Round Table, maybe they weren't as strong and scary as they were trying to be.

Leo was walking through the cave. It was good that Yusei had installed a flashlight onto his duel disk. The cave was pretty big but was straight forward. It was rather hard to go through it since the floor was bumpy and uneven and was covered in stalagmites and his aching head wasn't helping. It started hurting once he entered the cave and the pain was getting stronger with each passing meter. Finally the boy reached a stone staircase. It was rough and bumpy but usable. Leo went up. Each step was getting harder and harder due to the headache. The staircase was leading to the natural balcony that was overlooking the whole cave. There was another staircase to the left of the boy. He walked over to it and was about to leave the cave when his headache amplified tenfold. He leaned onto the nearest wall in order to support himself. His vision got blurry and he felt that his consciousness started slipping away. He was getting weaker with each second and was slowly sliding down to the ground and in a second the world went blank.

Leo opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around himself. All he saw was darkness. He started panicking. Was he dead? Did someone card him? Why the hell everything was so dark?! Leo tried to stand up but found out that there was no floor to stand upon. He was just floating in this darkness. "I finally managed to get you here"

The boy looked around, trying to find a source of the voice. He found no one. "I am here" the voice was coming from above. Leo looked up and his eyes got wide. An enormous European dragon was descending from above. He lowered himself onto the same level with the teen. "We've been waiting for you"

"What?! Who are you and what do you mean by 'We've been waiting for you'?!"

"Calm down child. I will explain everything to you, follow me" said the dragon as he turned around. A portal appeared in front of the dragon and he entered it. Leo hesitated to follow. Why should he trust this guy. He appeared out of nowhere and telling him to follow into some unknown portal. "Go, he is on our side"

The voice was in Leo's head and it was very familiar. It was the Crimson Dragon. "Do you know him" asked the boy out loud. "You could say that"

"Okay. Let's see what is going to come out of this" said the boy as he entered the portal. He saw a flash of light that blinded his vision. Once his eyes adjusted he saw something amazing. It was an enormous valley. Everything was covered by green grass under beautiful blue sky. The valley was covered in small round houses. Leo was observing everything from the sky. He was floating there along with the unknown dragon. People were walking around the village. Kids were playing on the grassy hills. Everything looked so peaceful. Leo almost got lost in the picture. "Beautiful isn't it?" asked the dragon. "Yeah, it is. Why are you showing this to me?"

"Look closer" said the dragon. Leo squinted his eyes. Now he saw something unusual. The people that were living in the village weren't exactly humans. Their bodies were covered in scales and they had tails and draconic faces. They weren't humans at all, they were some sort of humanoid dragons. "What is it. Some other dimension?"

"No, it is the past. In the ancient times, when dragons were still roaming the earth there was a race of humans that possessed draconic blood. They looked like humans at first, with a few minor distortions scales here and there, sharper teeth and so on, but as the time went on, with each generation the draconic blood was becoming stronger and dominant. Several generations later these humans became known as drakonids, a race of humanoid dragons. They possessed natural magical abilities and had incredible engineering skills. Their devices could rival the ones from the Atlantis…

"Whoa, whoa. Atlantis? As in the drowned city Atlantis?"

Yes, that Atlantis, but that is a different story. As I was saying, they were bound to become arrogant. When their ambitions reached the limit the races of this world united and crushed their empire. A lot of the drakonids had died, but a lot had survived. They started living a humble life just like the people of this village. They tried to stay out of human's radars and slowly everyone forgot about them and the drakonids lived a peaceful life"

"Wait, wait, wait if they were leaving a peaceful life then why there are none left?" asked the boy. "I was leading to that. First of all saying that their presence in this world is completely gone is wrong. Those that have powerful summoning abilities are in fact people with tiny bits of draconic blood in them. Not enough to materialize physically, but enough to give them some powers. I think you call them psychic duelists. The reason why you do not see the drakonids nowadays is because they were exterminated. Not everyone forgot about them, but that someone wasn't a human. Funny enough it was someone closer to them than humans. It was a mighty dragon. One of the warriors of their protector. You see every race has a guardian. Humans have their God, the drakonids had someone you are very familiar with, The Crimson Dragon"

"I probably should gasp and say, 'How' or, 'No way', but I am really not that surprised."

"You shouldn't be. You see The Crimson Dragon is like a king and a commander of all the dragons. He considered the drakonids as his subjects. He helped the remainders of the race to stay hidden from the vengeful humans, but there was someone from his inner circle that considered the drakonids to be dangerous even after the destruction of their empire. He led others who shared his opinion against the hidden villages of drakonids and destroyed them one by one. He had many followers and they made sure that The Crimson Dragon didn't know about all of this. When he found out it was too late. He did punish the ones that were connected to the whole situation, but he left them alive. The one who destroyed the remaining drakonids was one of the signer dragons. I knew him by the name of Celiastor. You know him by the name White Knight Dragon"

"What?! You mean that dragon that is used by that jerk Max?"

"Yes, him. He was the one that destroyed the remainders of the drakonids. Some people had those kind of relationships with some of the draconids and that is how the psychic duelists managed to survive, but they are only a shadow of their distant ancestors" explained the dragon. "Okay I got that, but how is that connected to me?"

"You see, you are the last one of the drakonids. I know what you want to ask. Does it mean that my sister and parents are connected to the drakonids? The answer is yes and no. Your parents do have tiny bits of dragon's blood inside of them, but the amount is incredibly small. This whole story is connected to you through different reason. You see, the signers are chosen even before they get out of the belly of their mother. The dragons connect their souls and destinies so with their first breath in this world the child is already a signer but the problem with your sister was the fact that she had a twin. For all these millenniums there wasn't a single twin of a signer. When the child, that is chosen by a dragon, is born it unleashes vast amounts of energy. You would've died. Most of the dragon's convinced Ancient Fairy Dragon that it was a sacrifice for greater good and she was ready to, essentially, kill you, don't hold a grudge against her, she really didn't want to do it. The crimson dragon decided to interfere. You being a twin of a signer made your spiritual energy unstable and easily alterable. He also used his power to alter your DNA, to make it as close as possible to the one of the drakonids. The only thing that would be needed to recreating the drakonids in the form of, well, you was energy, a lot of it, but luckily that was provided. The experiment was a success"

"Wait, let me guess, now I need to duel someone incredibly powerful in order to unlock my true power?"

"Actually, no. That is a scenario for some anime and this is real life"

"Wait, how do you know such words as 'anime'" asked the confused boy. "I've seen and heard everything you did, so don't get surprised of my knowledge of the modern world. Now back onto the topic. Your powers will be growing stronger as time goes on. You have already seen a few of them. You are becoming stronger and you can call out for the spirits of both ancient and newborn spirits"

"Wait, you mean those new cards I was getting recently"

"Yes them. Now you know who you are, go, help your friends and don't forget, you are never alone" said the dragon with something that really looked like a smile.

Leo felt himself getting pulled back. The valley was getting further away from him until he, once again entered the darkness which enveloped him and carried somewhere. He felt his eyes getting heavier and a feeling sleepiness washed over him. He closed his eyes and let his body being carried away.

Leo opened his eyes and found himself sitting on the ground of the cave where he passed out. He just had a really weird dream. He stood up and stretched his arms… "Whoa!". His arms were covered in scales! He had claws and his elbows had hook shaped spikes. He shook his hands… and they returned to normal. "Okay, that wasn't a dream" said the boy. He started ascending the staircase. He could figure out what exactly it means to be a drakonid later. Now he had to save his friends and find his sister.

"What do you mean they are not there?!" yelled Gaheris. He was standing in front of two knights, those few knights that were allowed to be present in the castle. They weren't strong enough to be the memebers of The Round Table, but they had potential. Gaheris sent these two to check the dungeon where Max was supposed to be. They came back empty handed. "You are lucky I haven't carded you two yet!"

"What is happening here, Gaheris?" Arthur emerged from the hallway. The knights came down to their knees. "Stand up, now explain to me why are raising your voice"

"My king, I think I have found someone who can become our Mordred" said Gaheris. Arthur raised an eyebrow and gave him a skeptical look. "His name is Max Ardo. He turned out to be a signer and a strong one at that. He defeated both me and Bors. I have sent him, and the girl he was accompanying, to the dungeon, but they have escaped"

Arthur put his hand to his chin, deep in thought. "Okay, find them, they couldn't have escaped this fortress. That boy had sparked my interest" said the man.

The knights nodded at him and headed off to find the teens.

 **Okay, I hope you've enjoyed this one. Sorry for the delay, summer is a busy season. Leave your reviews and tell me what you liked about the story and what you didn't. It would help me in improving the story. Well, have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I finally decided to get back to writing this story, I am terribly sorry for my disappearance for half a year. I hope you will enjoy this one.**

Leo was running through the cave as fast as he could, which turned out to be pretty fast. He wasn't getting tired like he normally did. His sight seemed to get better as well as he was able to see in the in dark. He started noticing tiny details in the walls. Now he would have hard time getting lost in here. Finally he saw a tiny trace of light coming from a wall in front of him. He ran over to it.

It was tiny crack in the wall. The boy scratched it with his nails. They became black and hard and now could be classified as claws. The teal haired boy dug at the stone. In a few minutes he made himself a large hole to climb through. He dived into the hole and found himself in a corridor. It was long and dark. It appeared that no one was using it for long time since cobwebs were hanging on the ceiling and walls. The air had a smell of old stuff and moss. It was hard to breathe in here.

The boy dashed to the right. He ran through the corridor until he reached an old wooden door. He swung it open, only to let out a curse. It was an old dungeon, that wasn't used anymore. The boy hung his head and ran in the opposite direction. There was a door on the other end of the corridor as well. He put his hands onto large handle and pulled at it. The door was locked. Leo growled in frustration. This was so annoying. He took a few steps backwards and charged forward. He slammed into the door. It turned out to be rotten and the teal haired duelist went right through it. He fell onto the floor and hit his shoulder.

Leo stood up, while rubbing his bruised shoulder. He looked around the room. It appeared to be used judging by the lit chandelier and beds with white sheets on them. There was another door on the other side of the room. Leo went to it. When he was about at the middle of the room, the door swung open and two knights walked into the room. Leo face palmed himself. "Guys, couldn't you have waited juts two minutes longer before walking in?!". The knights got out their duels disks and prepared for a duel, Leo followed their example and the duel has begun.

* * *

Luna and Max got out of the torture chamber and were now walking up a staircase. They didn't meet any knights on their way. Finally they reached the end of the staircase. They went through yet another old door and found themselves in a wide hallway. It was unlike the corridors they were walking through all this time. It was well lit with candles. The floor was made out of marble and the walls were decorated with paintings.

The teens slowly walked into the hallway. The door shut behind them all by itself. "Okay, that is not creepy at all", muttered the girl as she shivered slightly. She saw a hand in front of her. Luna moved her own hand to grasp it. She looked up and for a brief second expected to see her brother, but she only saw Max. She retreated her hand as if the boy was made out of fire. Max seemed hurt. Her reaction surprised him. Luna looked down, ashamed of herself. Maybe leaving her brother down was a mistake. Max could surely protect her, but it was so strange. For years her protector was Leo, seeing this another face just felt weird and it kind of felt like a betrayal.

Max pressed his mouth into a thin line, turned around and went to the door. Why didn't she accept his hand? She seemed to be quite fond of physical contact with Leo. They were always walking close to each other, or with hooked arms, around the school, so he thought that she would be glad to have someone to hold onto. He was reliable and could protect her, probably even better that Leo could, so why? These thoughts made him jealous, just slightly, but he still blushed after he realized what this feeling was. He was slightly ashamed of himself. He shouldn't be jealous. Leo was her brother so obviously she would be close to him. The brunet shook his head.

They were already near the door. Luna put her hands onto the wood and pushed the doors open. She pushed them hard but they moved only a few centimeters, creating a crack between the doors. The teens entered a large throne room. Large golden chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. It was illuminating the whole room with warm yellow light. A long table, made out of dark oak wood, was standing in the middle of the room. It had nothing on it and it didn't have any chairs near it. The floor had a circle on it. It had a dragon with spread wings on it. It was a crest of some sort. The circle had runes on its border.

Luna put a finger to her chin in thought. "I thought that the table was supposed to be round".

"That table is situated in another room", said a voice from the left. The teens looked in direction from which the sound came from. A large man was walking in their direction. He had gray hair and a short beard. He was wearing ivory armor decorated with gold along with a red cape. He had a sheath without a sword on his hip.

Max jumped in front of Luna protectively. "Who are you?!" asked the boy as he readied his duel disk. The man chuckled. "Oh, but of course I am Arthur, King of Knights and you are in my castle. I hope my knights had given you a warm welcome"

"Where are our friends?!" demanded the girl. The man chuckled once again. "Oh, they will be here, but now is not the time. You will be joining them soon" said the man as he put his deck into the duel disk. Luna walked up to Max and prepared to duel, despite boy's protests.

"I will give the first turn to the lady" said the man.

Luna: Lp-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I play a spell card Painful Choice. I can take five cards from my deck, you choose one of them and it goes to my hand while all other go to the grave. I choose three Marie, The Fallen One and two Fire Princess.

"You can have the Fire Princess"

"What?!"

"Take the Fire Princess. It is quite crucial for your strategy, am I right?"

"Uhm, okay… I play Fire Princess and set three cards face down and end my turn."

Luna: Hand -2

Arthur: Lp-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I play a spell card Reinforcement of the Army and add Noble Knight Brothers from my deck to my hand. I summon Noble Knight Brothers and special summon two more Noble Knights from my hand. I special summon Noble Knight Borz and Noble Knight Gawain. I equip Borz with Noble Arms – Gallatin. I activate his effect and search my deck for three Noble Arms cards and add one of them to my hand. I add Noble Arms – Calliburn to my hand and equip Noble Knight Borthers with it. I activate Calliburn's ability and gain five hundred life points."

Arthut: Lp-4500

"Now I equip Gawain with Noble Arms of Destiny. I attack the Fire Princess.". The knights charged forward.

"I play my trap card Negate Attack. It ends the Battle Phase." The knights stopped dead in their tracks as blue barrier appeared in front of them protecting the elven woman and the green haired girl behind her.

"Fine then. I set a card face down and end my turn"

Arthur: Hand-1

Max: Lp-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Munda, Ambush Leader."

Munda, Ambush Leader: LV-4 ATK-1900 DEF-1000 Attribute-Fire Type-Warrior Tuner

"Whenever I summon him I can special summon one level four or below warrior-type monster from my hand. I special summon Knight of the White Orchid"

Knight of The White Orchid: LV-2 ATK-800 DEF-600 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior

"Whenever I summon Knight of The White Orchid I can search my deck for one trap card and put it into my hand. I add Ambush Order to my hand. I attack Noble Knight Brothers with Munda."

Arthur: Lp-4300

"Whenever Munda destroys a monster I can look at the top four cards of my deck and choose any amount of warrior-type monsters and put them back in any order. All cards of other type go to the bottom of the deck. One card will go to the bottom of the deck. I set one card face down and end my turn."

Max: Lp-4000

Hand-4

Arthur: Lp-4300

Hand-1

"I draw. I play a spell card, Morgana's Scheme. I sacrifice two Noble Knights from my field and send five Noble Knight cards from my deck to the grave. I send Eachtar, Artorigus, Berdwyr, Drystan and Laundsalyn to the grave. I set another card face down and end my turn"

Arthur: Hand-0

"I activate my two face down cards. They are Solemn Wishes"

Luna: Lp-4000

Hand-2

"I draw. Since I drew a card I gain five hundred life points from each Solemn Wishes. That means that I will gain a thousand life points and you will lose the same amount from the effect of Fire Princess. Oh and I also gain two hundred life points three times from the effects of Maries in the grave. Now you shall lose fifteen hundred life points."

Arthur: Lp-1800

"I reveal Golden Ladybug from my hand and gain another five hundred life points"

Luna: Lp-6100

Arthur: Lp-1300

"I play a spell card Pot of Greed and draw two cards, this will activate my Solemn Wishes again and you will lose another thousand of life points."

Arthur: Lp-300

"I play…"

"Oh, wait there my dear. I play a trap card, Knight's Call. Now I can special summon one warrior type monster from my Extra Deck and equip this card to it. The summoned monster will be destroyed at my next End Phase. I summon Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights. Whenever this card is summoned I can target three Noble Arms cards in my grave and equip them to Artorigus. I choose Caliburn, Gallatin and Noble Arms of Destiny. Now I activate my second trap card, Merlin's Magic: Time Spiral. If I control Noble Arms – Caliburn I can end current player's turn."

Luna: Lp-7100

Hand-4

Arthur: Lp-300

Hand-0

"I draw. I activate the effect of Excaliburn in my grave and rank up one Artorigus Xyz monster on the field. I Xyz summon Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus. The effects of my Noble Arms activate and I can reattach them to Artorigus. His effect activates as well and I can equip one last Noble Arms from my grave to my monster. I equip Artorigus with Noble Arms – Arfeudutyr. I detach one Xyz material from Artorigus and now I can destroy one monster on the field. I target Munda."

"I activate my trap card, Ambush Order. Now I can special summon one level four or bellow monster from my deck to the field, its effects are negated and its attack is halved. I special summon Cleric of The Law."

Cleric of The Law: LV-4 ATK-1500 DEF-1100 Attribute-Light Type-Spellcaster

"Then I can immediately synchro summon one monster. I tune my level two Knight of the White Orchid and my level four Cleric of The Law to my level four Munda the Ambush Leader and synchro summon Gideon, Undefeated Hero.

Gideon, Undefeated Hero: LV-10 ATK-3000 DEF-2500 Attribute – Light Type – warrior.

"Whenever I synchro summon this card, I can change all monsters on the battlefield to defense position. Gideon can't be destroyed by battle."

"Very good, boy. Now I can't change the battle position of my card. I activate Calliburn's effect and gain five hundred life points. I end my turn here"

Arthur: Lp-800

Hand-1

Max: Lp-4000

Hand-4

"I draw. I summon Council's Lieutenant. Whenever I normal summon this card I can give all monsters under my control gain two hundred life points."

Council's Lieutenant: LV-2 ATK-500 DEF-500 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior

"Whenever the attack of a monster under my control changes, I can special summon Gideon's Lawkeeper from my hand and negate the change in attack."

Gideon's Lawkeeper: LV-2 ATK-200 DEF-1200 Attribute-Light Type-Warrior

"Now I have two level two monsters. I overlay Gideon's Lawkeeper and Council's Lieutenant and Xyz summon Gideon's Strategist."

Gideon's Strategist: Rank–2 ATK-1300 DEF-800 Attribute –Light Type – Spellcaster.

Arthur gave the boy a slightly amused look. "Good, very good boy", said Arthur as he clapped almost mockingly. "I believe that one of my knights had suggested for you to join us. I shall offer you an opportunity to join us again. Come with us and become our Mordred"

"I said that I will never join you. I detach one Xyz material from Gideon's Strategist. I target one light attribute warrior-type monster on my side of the field. It can make two attacks during this battle phase. I attack you with Gideon."

"Once per turn I can negate the destruction of the monster equipped with Noble Arms of Destiny. Now Artorigus is not destroyed"

"Well, I can attack you again, Go Gideon"

"I discard Noble Arms – Pridwen and your attack is negated"

"I set three cards face down and end my turn"

Max: Lp-4000

Hand-0

Arthur: Lp-800

Hand-0

"I draw. I play an equip card, Noble Arms – Ron". A lance appeared in knight's hands. "Not many people know that Arthur used to wield a lance as well. Artorigus gains fifteen hundred attack points. Now, since I control five Noble Arms and an Artorigus Xyz monster I can Xyz summon Eternal King, Artorigus.

Eternal King, Artorigus: Rank-6 ATK-100 DEF-100 Attribute-Light Type-warrior

"The effects of my equip cards activate and they get reequipped to Artorigus. While I control this card I can't lose the game and my opponents can't win the game. I attack Gideon with Artorigus."

"I activate my trap card Grasp of Hieromancer. I change Eternal King, Artorigus to defense position via this card's effect."

"Fine then. I activate Calliburn's effect and gain five hundred attack points. I end my turn"

Arthur: Lp-1300

Hand-0

Luna: Lp-7100

Hand-4

"I draw. I gain a thousand life points from Solemn Wishes and another six hundred life points from my three Maries in the grave and another five hundred from my Golden Ladybug. That would be a grand total of twenty one hundred life points and you will take three thousand life points of damage, but, due to Artorigus's effect, you won't lose."

Luna: Lp-9200

Arthur: Lp- -1700

"Now I play Terraforming and add Ancient Forest from my deck to my hand. I play Ancient Forest and now each monster that attacked during the Battle Phase would be destroyed. I summon Arisa, Wondering Archer."

Arisa, Wondering Archer: Lv-4 ATK-1300 DEF-500 Attribute-Wind Type-Fairy Tuner

"Whenever I normal summon this card, for each time I gained life points this turn I can special summon level one fairy with zero attack and defense. I will summon three fairies. I tune my three level one fairies to my level four Arisa and synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon in defense position. I activate her effect and now can special summon one level four or bellow monster from my hand. I special summon Regulus in face up defense position. I end my turn."

Luna: Lp-9200

Hand-2

Arthur: Lp- -1700

Hand-0

"I draw. I summon Stone of Legend"

Stone of Legend: Lv-1 ATK-0 DEF-500 Attribute-Earth Type-Rock

"If I control three or more Noble Arms card while this card is on the field, my warrior type monsters can't be targeted by card effects and all other monsters lose their effects. I detach one Xyz material from Eternal King, Artorigus and now he can make attacks equal to the amount of Noble Arms equip cards attached to it. That means five. I attack Gideon with Artorigus"

Max: Lp-4000→3900

"Whenever a monster equipped with Ron destroys a creature, I can deal damage equal to the original attack of the destroyed monster. I deal three thousand damage to you, Maxwell."

Max: Lp-3900→900

"I attack Ancient Fairy Dragon."

Luna: Lp-9200→7100

"Then I attack Fire Princess and then Regulus"

Luna: Lp-7100→5000

"I attack you directly with Artorigus"

Luna:Lp-5000→1900

Arthur stopped his onslaught. He looked at the boy as if he was expecting something. Max was didn't know what to do. He never expected this. He couldn't even imagine losing to someone. That had never happened before. He was a signer after all. He couldn't lose to a simple duelist, and yet here they were. Luna was about to be carded right in front of his eyes and that thought brought misery onto him.

"So, will you decline my offer once again? If you will agree to be our Mordred, then I will not attack the girl" offered the man. He was in complete control of the situation now. "Don't listen to him, Max! He has only one attack left, you can still win this one!" yelled the teal haired girl. Max looked at her with a mix of emotions: sadness, horror, despair. He placed a hand onto his duel disk. "I am sorry Luna. I… I just can't. I won't bare the weight of this sacrifice. You know, we may have met only in the morning, but I think I might have fallen in love with you, so please, be safe" said the boy with a smile as he pressed a button on his duel disk to forfeit.

Luna was ready to scream… in frustration. Don't mind her light blush, any girl of her age would blush at such a confession, but she really couldn't believe this guy. Fallen in love?! They knew each other for less than a day! Even she didn't believe in love at first sight at such young age. Light surrounded Max as the process of carding has begun. Luna felt pity for him, but she didn't feel despair that all those love novels usually describe when your loved one dies.

"Very well. I end the battle phase" said the man. Luna already put her fingers onto the top card of her deck, when she felt a rush of force and she got thrown into a wall. She hit her head and dropped onto the ground unconscious. "No! You promised!"

"I promised you to not attack the girl with my monster and I didn't"

Max was about to rush to the man, but he got turned into a card the next moment. Light surrounded Luna's body and she got turned into a card as well. Arthur walked over to Max's card and picked it up. He smirked. This boy would make a great Mordred. He looked at Luna's card. Well, it would be wrong to just leave her there. He picked it up and gave it a long look. He put a hand onto his chin, deep in thought. Maybe he could use her, no, he will definitely use her. With that, the man turned around and walked to his throne.

* * *

Leo felt something. It was a disgusting feeling, feeling that something was wrong, something was wrong with Luna. It was like twin's telepathy. Something definitely happened to his sister, something bad. Leo gritted his teeth in anger. "Power Tool Dragon, attack him directly!". The machine dragon flew forward and crushed Noble Knight Brothers. The last opponent went down. The boy turned around on his heels and rushed forward. Somehow he didn't get lost. Each time he met a crossroad he would make the right choice. The only thing that occupied his mind right now was Luna. He will save her, even if he had to take apart this castle brick by brick!

 **I hope you enjoyed and once again sorry for the delay. Please leave your reviews and comments and have a nice day.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, right onto the next one. Enjoy.**

Leo ran through the corridors of the castle until he reached a wide hall. It led to large gates. The boy rushed to the door and tried to push them open, but they wouldn't budge. He tried to pull at them, but they were locked. Leo took a few steps away and slammed into the door. It didn't budge. The boy let out a frustrated growl and tried to bust the door open again. His shoulder hurt.

Small beams of light were breaking through the cracks in the wood. The light was blue in color. Something was happening there. The boy hit the door with his fists several times, but of course nothing happened. Leo let out almost animalistic roar. He took three steps away from the door and charged at it once again. For a brief moment his shoulder glowed and it got covered in spiky scales. He crashed into the door. Loud cracking noise filled the corridor as the wooden gates got slammed open. Leo stumbled over his feet and fell onto the stone floor. The boy looked up and was very surprised by the sight in front of him.

The blue light was coming from the center of the room. There was a long table with knights seating behind it. Large circle was drawn on the floor. The light seemed to be coming from the circle. Leo looked through the light and saw several familiar faces there. There were Yusei, Jack, Crow, Max and his father, Trudge, all clad in plate armor. They all were looking at Arthur who was seating at the head of the table. Slowly the table flew up into the air. The next moment it exploded into million pieces. Something appeared in air, casting shadow over the knights. They took a few steps back, creating a circle. Slowly a large round table descended onto the floor.

It was made out of dark wood and had a hole in the middle of it. Slowly chairs descended from above and the knights took their seats. Then two figures stepped forward from the dark corners of the room. One of them was Akiza, dressed in a dark purple dress. Her bangs were undone and were cascading down her back. Some strands were died black. The second figure was Luna. Her pigtails were undone. She was wearing a light blue dress. They stood at both sides of Arthur's chair.

Arthur stood up, raised his arms and started a speech. "Brothers, this day shall be told about in history books. Today we shall resurrect our fame and valor. Today we shall bring back the sword of the king, the Excalibur! With it, we shall resurrect the great empire of king Arthur and change the world for the better! We will create a world where honor and valor shall be important once again!" The knights cheered.

Leo was looking at the scene with confusion. First of all, why his friends were seating beside their recent enemies? Second, what was this light? And the last one, was this guy sane? Did he really believe in all these legends? Okay, even if he did, why did he think that Excalibur was here, in Japan? This was getting ridiculous by the second. "Hey, an intruder is here, dumbass!" yelled the green haired duelist. No one noticed him, or maybe no one paid him any attention. Leo walked over to the table and yanked the nearest knight to face him. It turned out to be Jack. He didn't even look at the boy. His eyes were glassy and he was staring at the wall. Leo let out a sigh, they were under some sort of mind control, or a hypnosis. He watched enough movies to understand at least that.

The boy walked over to Yusei and tried to shake him awake from the trance, but nothing seemed to work. Then he rushed over to his sister. Her gaze was blank and lifeless as well. He put his hands onto her shoulders and lightly shook her. Luna didn't respond. Leo shook harder, but no effect came from it. "You can't break my spell so easily" said Arthur without looking at the boy. "Let. Her. Go. And let go all my other friends" said Leo as he glared at the man. "What makes you think they want to be released? I offer them an opportunity to be a part of something great, something gorgeous. Now go away, I won't hurt your friends anymore."

"I will repeat myself. Let. Them. Go."

"Your threats don't hold any weight behind them. You are just a child, not a signer, not a psychic, no one" said the man. He was staring at the light all this time. Leo gritted his teeth. He was overwhelmed by anger. His eyes took on a yellow color as the air around him became heavy, a change that didn't go unnoticed by Arthur. He spared the green haired duelist a glance. The boy let out an animalistic roar and a circle of green flames surrounded him and exploded. Arthur quickly created a shield around himself and the table, protecting them from the fire. Confusion crept onto his face. Leo looked furious and a small circle of green flames still surrounded him.

"Well, well, well, looks like I have underestimated you. Lancelot, take care of him."

Leo heard a chair moving. He didn't even need to look to know who downed on the name Lancelot. The boy heard footsteps approaching. The knight stopped a few meters away from the green haired duelist. Leo heard beeping from his duel disk, the duel was initiated without his agreement. He slowly turned to the side and looked at Yusei's lifeless eyes.

Yusei: Lp-4000

Hand-5

"I draw" his voice was blank and his movements lost passion they used to have. "I play a spell Card Destruction. We discard our hands and draw the same number of cards that were discarded."

Leo frowned. He put his cards into the graveyard and drew another five cards.

"Now I summon Junk Synchron. Now I can special summon a level two or below monster from my grave. I special summon an Effect Veiler. Whenever I control a tuner monster I can special summon Quilbolt Hedgehog from my grave. Whenever I summon a monster from my grave I can special summon Doppelwarrior from my hand. I tune my level two Dopplewarrior to level three Junk Synchron and synchro summon Junk Warrior. Whenever Dopplewarrior is used for a synchro summon I can special summon two level one Dopple Tokens. I tune two Dopple Tokens and Quilbolt Hedgehog to level one Effect Veiler and synchro summon T.G. Hyper Librarian. I activate the effect of Level Eater from the grave and target my Librarian and reduce its level by one and special summon Level Eater to the field. I activate One for One and tribute Level Eater to special summon Glow-Up Bulb from my deck. I target Junk warrior with Level Eater's effect and special summon it once again. I tune my level one Level Eater to level one Glow-Up Bulb and synchro summon Formula Synchron. Whenever I summon this card I can draw one card and I draw another card from Hyper Librarian's effect. I tune my level four Junk Warrior and level four T.G. Hyper Librarian to level two Formula Synchron and synchro summon Shooting Star Dragon. Now I play Soul Charge and special summon Junk Warrior, T.G. Hyper Librarian and Formula Synchron. Now I tune my level five Junk Warrior and level five T.G. Hyper Librarian to Formula Synchron and synchro summon Shooting Quasar Dragon. I end my turn."

Yusei: LP-1000

Hand-3

Leo looked at his friend… brainwashed friend, with both bewilderment and frustration. "Ta ta da, I'm dead" muttered the boy as he put his hand onto the top card of his deck. He needed a miracle to get out of this. He closed his eyes and suddenly he felt something. It seemed like his deck was pulsing, or rather, his monsters were pulsing from the deck. They seemed to call out to Leo. Now the boy envied his sister for an ability to hear and understand duel monsters. He took a deep breath and drew his card.

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-6

Leo looked at his card and frowned. It was a copy of Card Destruction. The boy looked at his hand. It was useless, almost as useless as the card he drew. With Quasar on the field, he couldn't play any monsters, since they will get destroyed and all of his combos started with a monster and even brainwashed Yusei probably knew that. "I play Card Destruction"

Leo looked at Yusei expectedly, but the recently appointed knight didn't say anything. He just put his cards into the grave and drew another three. Leo did the same. As soon as he drew his cards, something hit him in the chest. It was like a surge of electricity, knocking breath out of his lungs. It was hard to breathe and Leo had to take big gulps in order to not suffocate. Then voices blossomed in his head. They were loud, metallic and there was a lot of them. They were shouting different things, "Dragon! Dragon!"

"Emperor!"

"God of the Machines!"

"Roar! Awaken the Allfather"

"Return!"

"Resurrect!"

Leo grabbed onto his head. It hurt. The voices were getting louder and louder and more violent with every second. It was getting hard to distinguish any words now. "Leo" said Yusei. His voice sounded concerned and his eyes turned normal, but only for a brief second. The teal haired duelist shook violently as green lightning ran over his body. Leo's eyes turned yellow and his teeth became sharp, like fangs of a predator. The boy let out a violent roar that shook the castle. Then the pain and the voices had disappeared.

Leo opened his eyes, but didn't find Yusei or any other knight beside him. He was floating in space. Then he felt as something pulled him forward through the cold darkness of space. The stars became a blur as Leo's body was rushing through the space. Finally whatever was pulling him had stopped. The boy was floating in front of a large planet. It was completely covered in metal. You could see enormous cities on the surface. They were made out of the same metal as the planet. Then a sound wave ran past the teal haired duelist. It reached the planet and made a sound a gong makes. Screeching sound filled the space and the planet started changing. Slowly it turned into a large robot. It lifted its arm and slowly pointed at the boy. He lightly tapped him on the forehead and blinding light filled Leo's sight.

Leo was back at the throne room, facing Yusei. The pain was gone. Leo looked at his opponent and then at the dragons that were looking down at him. They didn't seem as scary right now for some reason. Leo cast a brief look behind him and almost jumped from surprise. Hundreds of dragons and machines were standing behind him. There was Bumboxen, Steplen, Power Tool Dragon, Bolmeteus and many others that Leo hasn't seen before. They all bowed to him. Then he noticed something glowing in his Extra Deck. He looked at it and a small smile crept onto his face.

"Father of the machines, awaken from your slumber, hear the roar of the dragons and the calls of oyur fallen children. Come, to crush your foes! Primus!

Primus: LV-12 ATK-? DEF-5000 Attribute-Light Type-Machine Fusion

"Primus can be special summoned by banishing five Morphtronic monsters from my grave. If he is summoned this way, his summon can't be negated. Whenever I summon this card, I can target one monster on the field and equip it to Primus. If it is a monster card, he gains the combined attack and defense of the equipped monster. I target Shooting Star Dragon. Now Primus gains fifty eight hundred attack points. I attack Shooting Quasar Dragon with Primus"

Yusei: LP-1000→0

Yusei dropped onto his knee in defeat. For a brief moment you could see a shadow of smile on his face. The knight hung his head and retreated and Leo could go through.

"No!" shouted Arthur as he hit the table with his fists. "Why doesn't it appear?!"

The teal haired duelist gave him a confused look. The man turned around and glared at the boy with mad expression on his face. He swung his arm and Leo got thrown over the table. He fell onto his back, but didn't seem to wound anything. He quickly stood up and turned around. Arthur put his hand in front of himself and held it as if he was holding something. Leo put his arms in front of himself in a defensive motion. He waited for his body to be lifted into the air and to be thrown against something solid. Nothing happened.

Leo put his arms down and looked at Arthur, he seemed even more frustrated now. He was swinging his arms frantically, trying to use his psychic powers, but nothing worked. He let out a frustrated growl and walked around the table to face the boy. Leo prepared his duel disk, Arthur did the same.

Arthur: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Noble Knight Borz. I equip him with Noble Arms of Destiny. Now I take three Noble Arms from my deck and add one of them to my hand. I add Noble Arms – Excaliburn to my hand. I play Double Summon and now can conduct another normal summon. I summon Noble Knight Brothers. I special summon Noble Knight Peredur and Noble Knight Drystan. I overlay Noble Knight Peredur and Noble Knight Brothers and XYZ summon Artorigus, King of the Noble Knights. Whenever I summon this card I can equip up to three Noble Arms from my grave to this card. I equip Noble Arms – Gallatin and Noble Arms – Caliburn to Artorigus. I equip Artorigus with Noble Arms – Excaliburn. Now it can't be targeted by your card effects. I activate the effect of Caliburn and gain five hundred life points. I end my turn"

Arthur: LP-4500

Hand-0

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Dragontech Magician"

Dragontech Magician: LV-4 ATK-1000 DEF-1000 Attribute-Earth Type-Spellcaster Tuner

"I summon three machine or dragon type cards from my deck and have their effect negated, their attack and defense becomes zero and they are destroyed during the End Phase. I special summon Morphtronic Radion, Morphtronic Steplen and Morphtronic Scopen from my deck. I tune my level four Morphtronic Steplen to my level three Morphtronic Scopen and synchro summon Power Tool Dragon. I tune my level four Radion to my level four Dragontech Magician and synchro summon Mech Dragon Bolmeteus"

Mech Dragon Bolmeteus: LV-8 ATK-3000 DEF-2500 Attribute-Light Type-Machine

"Whenever I synchro summon this card, I can negate the effects of all monsters my opponent controls. I activate Power Tool Dragon's effect and add one random equip card from my deck to my hand. I equip Power Tool C and D to Power Tool Dragon. I attack Drystan with Bolmeteus and Borz with Power Tool Dragon"

"I activate the effect of Noble Arms of Destiny and Borz is not destroyed."

Arthur: LP-4500→1700

"I play a field spell card Morphtronic Map and set one card face down. I end my turn"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-3

Arthur:LP-1700

Hand-0

"I draw. I detach one Xyz material from Artorigus and destroy as many Spell/Trap cards on the field as the amount of Noble Arms I control. I destroy Morphtronic Map and your set card. I activate Borz's ability and add one other Noble Arms from my deck to my hand. I banish Excaliburn that got sent to my grave and target Artorigus. I Xyz summon Sacred Noble Knight of King Artorigus. The effect of my Noble Arms activate and they get reattached to Artorigus. I activate the effect of Artorigus and destroy one monster on the field, I choose Noble Knight Borz. It gets destroyed and now I can reattach Noble Arms of Destiny to Artorigus. I attack Mech Dragon Bolmeteus with Artorigus"

Leo: LP-4000→3300

"I activate the effect of Caliburn and gain five hundred life points. I set a card face down and end my turn"

Arthur: LP-2200

Hand-2

Leo: LP-3300

Hand-3

"I draw. Now, since you control a monster with more attack than all monsters under my control, I can normal summon Glenmalt, The Dragon Edge"

Glenmalt, The Dragon Edge: LV – 2 ATK-1900 DEF-500 Attribute-Fire Type-Draguner Tuner

"I call out Gaihaerat, Galaxy Sword. Now I can destroy one monster on the field. I choose Artorigus"

"The effect of Noble Arms of Destiny activates and my king is not destroyed."

"I activate the effect of Power Tool Dragon. I add one equip spell card from my deck to my hand. I play Morphtronic Repair Unit and discard one Morphtronic monster and target Morphtronic Steplen in my grave and special summon. The Repair Unit gets equipped to Steplen. I play One for One and target Steplen, I sacrifice it and special summon one level one monster from my deck. I special summon Morphtronic Celfon. I tune my level seven Power Tool Dragon and Morphtronic Smartfon to level two Glenmalt and special summon Power Tool Überdragon."

Power Tool Überdragon: Lv-10 ATK-3300 DEF-3000 Attribute-Earth Type-Dragon

"I activate his ability and equip one equip card straight from the deck. I equip him with another Power Tool C and D. I attack Artorigus with Power Tool Überdragon"

"I play a trap card, Negate Attack"

"Argh. I end my turn"

Leo: LP-3300

Hand-1

Arthur: LP-2200

Hand-2

"I draw. I activate the effect of Caliburn and gain another five hundred life points"

Arthur: LP-2200→2700

"I play an equip spell card Noble Arms – Ron. He gains fifteen hundred attack points. Now I have five Noble Arms. I Xyz summon Eternal King, Artorigus."

Eternal King, Artorigus: Rank-6 ATK-100 DEF-100 Attribute-Light Type-warrior

"Now I can't lose the game and my opponent can't win the game due to the effect of Artorigus. Now the effects of my Noble Arms activate and I reattach them to Artorigus. I end my turn"

Arthur: LP-2700

Hand-2

Leo: LP-3300

Hand-1

"I draw. I attack Artorigus with Power Tool Überdragon"

"The effect of Noble Arms of Destiny activates and Artorigus is not destroyed"

Arthur: LP-2700→1500

"I end my turn"

Leo: LP-3300

Hand-2

Arthur: LP-1500

Hand-2

"I draw. Artorigus loses two hundred attack points due to the effect of Gallatin. If I control King Artorigus monster, I can special summon this card Mightiest King – Pelenor"

Mightiest King – Pelenor: LV-7 ATK-2700 DEF-1300 Attribute-Dark Type-warrior.

"Once per turn Pelenor can destroy one monster with the highest attack on the field. I choose Power Tool Überdragon"

"Since a monster with three thousand or more attack points left the battlefield, I can flip Gailheart. It becomes a monster Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon"

Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon: LV-8 ATK-2500 DEF-1000 Attribute-Fire Type-Dragon

"I summon him in defense position"

"I detach one Xyz material from Artorigus and he can make five attacks this turn due to the fact that I control five Noble Arms. First of all I attack Gaiginga with Eternal King Artorigus"

"I discard Morphtronic Traficon. I can target one monster on the field and change it to defense position"

"That won't be a problem. I attack Gaiginga with Pelenor"

Leo: LP-3300→3100

"I end my turn"

Arthur: LP-1500

Hand-2

Leo: LP-3100

Hand-1

"I draw. I play Monster Reborn and special summon Power Tool Dragon. I activate his effect and add one random equip card from my deck to my hand"

Leo looked at the card he drew. It was another card that wasn't in his deck before. "I equip Power Tool Dragon with Soul of The Machine. Now I can send up to four cards to the grave and my creature gains three hundred attack points for each machine type monster that went there. I discard four cards from the top of my deck. They are Morphtronic Steplen, Radion, Bumboxen and Remoten. Power Tool Dragon gains twelve hundred attack points. Now, since I banish five Morphtronics frommy grave to fusion summon Primus from my extra deck"

Primus: LV-12 ATK-? DEF-5000 Attribute-Light Type-Machine Fusion

"I target Pelenor and he gets equipped to Primus as an equip card. Primus gains attack equal to the combined attack and defense of the equipped monster, that would be four thousand attack points. Now I attack Artorigus with Power Tool Dragon."

Arthur: LP-1500→200

"Now I attack Artorigus with Primus"

"I discard Noble Arms – Pridwen and the attack is negated"

Arthur: LP-200

"The effect of Soul of The Machine ends and Power Tool Dragon's attack returns to normal. I end my turn"

Leo: LP-3100

Hand-1

Arthur: LP – 200

Hand-1

"I draw. The effect of Gallatin activates and Artorigus loses another two hundred attack points. I turn Artorigus to attack position. I activate the effect of Caliburn and gain five hundred life points"

Arthur: LP-200→700

"I summon Lion of Cammelot"

Lion of Cammelot: LV-2 ATK-500 DEF-500 Attribute-Light Type-beast

"I can target one Artorigus Xyz monster and attach Lion of Cammelot to it as an Xyz material. I detach one Xyz material from Artorigus and he can make up to five attacks during this battle phase. I attack Power Tool Dragon"

Leo: LP-3100→2900

"Now the effect of Ron activates and you take damage equal to the attack of the destroyed monster"

Leo: LP-2900→600

"I end my turn"

Arthur: LP-700

Hand-1

Leo: LP-600

Hand-1

Leo looked at the situation he was in. It looked rater grim, as always. He had to get rid of that Artorigus monster, but he couldn't target it with card effects and it couldn't be destroyed once per turn. He had to summon a creature, hope that it would be able to threaten Artorigus and then attack with a second monster, but if he wouldn't finish off his opponent, that second creature might just be the death of him. The boy took a deep breath and drew the card from the top of his deck. Well, well well… he was dead.

"I end my turn"

Leo: LP-700

Hand-2

Arthur smirked and already put his fingers onto his card, but the turn didn't go to him. A figure appeared beside Leo. It was small and was clad in armor. Arthur looked confused, but only for a brief second. He chuckled and then it grew into laughter as he put his hand over his eyes. "Of course, of course you would betray me".

Mordred: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Noble Knight Brothers. I special summon Noble Knight Medraut and Noble Knight Drystan. I overlay my three Noble Knights and Xyz summon Exalted Knight Mordred"

Exalted Knight Mordred: Rank-4 ATK-2500 DEF-2000 Attribute-Light Type-warrior

"I equip Exalted Knight Mordred with Noble Arms of Destiny and Noble Arms – Caliburn. I activate the effect of Caliburn and gain five hundred life points"

Mordred: LP-4000→4500

"I end my turn"

Mordred: LP-4500

Hand-1

Leo was looking at the knight. Why did he betray Arthur? Wasn't he hypnotized into servitude? And why did his voice sound so familiar. Wait, it couldn't be!

Arthur: LP-700

Hand-1

"I draw. I activate the effect of Caliburn and gain five hundred life points"

Arthur: LP-700→1200

"I can destroy five equip cards under my control to summon this card. I special summon First Noble Knight Uther Pendragon"

First Noble Knight Uther Pendragon: LV-4 ATK-2300 DEF-1500 Attribute-Light Type-warrior

"The effects of my Noble Arms activate and I reattach them to Artorigus. I attack Mordred with Artorigus"

"Mordred is not destroyed by battle due to the effect of Noble Arms of Destiny"

Mordred: LP-4500→4400

"I end my turn here"

Arthur: LP-1200

Hand-1

Leo: LP-700

Hand-2

"I draw". Leo looked at the card he drew and his eyes became wide for a brief moment and then a smirk made its way onto his face. "I play a spell card Dragon's Soul. I can special summon a dragon type monster from the grave, ignoring its summoning conditions. I special summon Power Tool Überdragon. I play a ritual spell card, Call to the Creator".

Right as Leo activated the spell, his arms got covered in scales and his face gained several scales as well. He lifted his head up and roared. As soon as the roar died down, another had sliced through the air. It wasn't coming from Leo, it seemed to originate out of nowhere. Then another roar came and another, and another. It sounded like a dozen of dragons had responded to the call.

"I can tribute two monsters who's levels are ten and above. One of them should be a dragon type monster. I tribute Power Tool Überdragon and Primus, and ritual summon World Maker Dragon"

World Maker Dragon: LV-12 ATK-4000 DEF-3000 Attribute-Light Type-dragon Ritual

A giant dragon appeared above the green haired boy. Two planets were hovering above his arms. "Whenever I special summon this card I can choose any amount of monsters in my grave. I can choose to make each one of them into either a Field Spell Card, Continuous Spell card or and Equip card. Let me show you how it happens. I choose Power Tool Dragon first. I make it into a Field Spell card. I place it into Field Spell zone and now I choose which effect this Field Spell will have. I choose the 'add random equip card…'. Now I target Mech Dragon Bolmeteus and make it into a Continuous Spell card. Now, once per turn I can negate the effects of all monsters on the field. I target Morphtronic Bumboxen and make it into an Equip Spell card. I choose an effect it will have. I choose the ability to attack twice during the battle phase. I target Dragontech Magician and turn it into a Continuous Spell card. Now, I attack you with World Maker Dragon!"

Arthur: LP–700→-200

"And another one"

Arthur: LP – -200→-1100

"Now I activate the effect of Mech Dragon Bolmeteus and…"

"I detach one Xyz material from Mordred and can take control of one spell card on the field. I choose Mech Dragon Bolmeteus"

"What?!" yelled the green haired duelist as he glared at the young knight.

"I end my turn"

Leo: LP-700

Hand-1

Arthur looked nervous for the first time since the beginning of this duel. He knew what was about to happen. Mordred would activate the effect of Bolmeteus and negate the effects of all monsters on the field and he would lose. Just then he heard something strange. It was coming from the round table. He gave it a glance and saw a portal in the middle of the table. A hilt was slowly rising from it. The man smiled and that smile grew into a mad laughter. "Of course, I had to recreate the events of a legend. What kind of legend it would be without a dragon and of course Mordred would betray me, hahaha. Finally the Excalibur would be mine!"

Mordred: LP-4400

Hand-1

"I draw. Your reign shall end now, king Arthur! I activate the effect of Mech Dragon Bolmeteus and negate the effects of all monsters on the field"

A wave of energy spread from the card as it negated the effects of monsters one by one. Arthur just laughed like a madman through all of it. The effect of Artorigus has been negated and Arthur finally lost the duel.

"I defeated him! I am Mordred, the greatest and strongest knight!", a blade flew at him, but it bounced off his armor. Arthur straightened up and created Caliburn and Gallatin. Mordred did the same, they both were psychic duelists. They charged at each other. Leo looked at all of this with a very angry expression. This was getting too ridiculous. As rage filled him, his eyes turned yellow and his body started glowing.

The fight between Arthur and Mordred raged on. Neither gave in, Arthur due to his skill with the swords and Mordred due to his seemingly superior psychic powers. Then Arthur got thrown backwards by someone. He got slammed into a wall and fell onto the ground with a painful groan. That something appeared in front of him and lifted up his body. Arthur looked at his attacker and saw a small form of a humanoid dragon. The dragon didn't have any wings, but it had a very long tail, its body was made out of green scales that all were varying in sizes.

Arthur tried to hit the dragon with one of his swords, but it broke when the blade hit the scales. He dropped his swords and reached out for the Excalibur which almost completely emerged from the portal. Mordred was dashing for the blade, but it rose into the air and flew to Arthur. Just as he was about to grasp it, the dragon stopped the blade with a free hand. The long tail wrapped around Arthur's neck and held him in the air.

"Is this what the fuss was about?" asked the creature. It had Leo's voice, but much, much deeper. He held the blade in his hands and tried to bend it. "Fool, you can't break this blade! It can cut even steel!"

"It was forged by dragons, wasn't it?" said the dragon with a thoughtful voice. The next moment he sank his teeth into the metal. Dozens of cracks appeared on the blade and it got broken in two. "My kind made it, which means my kind can destroy it" said the draconid as he dropped two pieces of the blade onto the ground.

Arthur's eyes went wide as the pieces fell onto the ground. The goal of his whole life had been destroyed so easily. "Now free my friends"

"Why should I do that? You have destroyed the work of my life"

"If you are smart, you value life, I will kill you if you don't do what I ask you" said the draconid as the tail tightened around Arthur's neck. The man looked at the draconid, then at the blade and then at the knights seating at the round table. He gave it thought, not a long one. He didn't have too much time. "Fine"

Leo let him go and the knight dropped onto the ground. He held onto his neck as he panted. "You should run"

"What?"

"Do you really think that your friends understand what you are? Do you think they will accept you right away?"

"I will just change back"

"Do so"

The draconid narrowed his eyes at the man. He closed them and concentrated. The scales from his arms disappeared… only to return again. Leo stared at them with a shocked expression. "See, go, I will give you a minute to hide and deal with this, but only a minute. I will lift the spell after that and if they see you like this, that would be your fault"

Leo nodded and dashed for the nearest corridor. Arthur did as he said and waited a minute. The draconid was far enough. The man gave his knights once last look and then snapped his fingers.

Everyone in the room grabbed their heads as the consciousness returned to them. They removed their helmets and looked around. Jack, Yusei, Crow, Akiza and Luna gathered and looked around the room. They saw Arthur and in front of him was standing Max. The boy looked at them and smiled. The group ran over to him.

"Did you defeat him?!" asked the green haired girl. Max rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, I did"

"Wow, that's amazing! How did you manage to break from his control" asked Luna with an astonished voice. "Well, I guess, my will was too strong for him" said the boy with a smile.

* * *

Leo ran through the corridors on all fours until he was sure that he was far enough from the throne room. He stopped and focused again, much stronger now. He felt the scales go away, slowly. Five minutes later he managed to completely get rid of the scales and return to his human form. Once he did, he leaned onto the wall for support as he panted. He was very tired. "Wow, that was harder than I thought".

"Yeah, I am sorry, I should've warned you about that" said dragon's voice in his head. The boy chuckled and said that it wasn't a problem. He sat there and rested. He didn't know for how long, but at some point he heard footsteps. He stood up and walked over to the corner of a corridor. The footsteps were close now. He turned behind a corner and then immediately jumped back behind it. What he saw didn't make him happy. There was his sister, walking hand in hand with Max. They were smiling at each other. They all were laughing at something. Even Yusei and Akiza were smiling at the boy.

Suddenly Leo felt unneeded here. He turned around, and ran as quietly as he could.

Luna perked up as she thought that she heard something. But there was nothing, so she decided to not give it much thought.

Somehow Leo reached the cave system beneath the castle. He walked through the darkness of the cave, his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He quickly found the spot through which he came in. He walked over to the hole and felt the wind ruffling his hair. The boy looked down. He saw one of the bridges that were leading to the Satellite. Leo took one step forward and fell.

Leo transformed midair and when he landed, he made crater in the concrete. He looked up at the castle and saw several helicopters flying there. Trudge probably took care of that. The draconid sighed. He could morph back when he was closer to the city. He got down on all fours and dashed forward.

He quickly reached the outskirts of the city, instead of turning back into human, he jumped up onto a building. He found out that he could jump onto enormous heights and his claws easily grabbed the bricks. He climbed onto a roof of one building. Then he jumped onto another and in such way he reached the penthouse. He jumped onto the balcony and ran into the house. This time it took him six minutes to return to his human form. Once he did, he fell onto the couch. He looked around the house with a tired expression. It was a mess. He probably should start tidying up so that no one would doubt the fact that he was here all this time.

How would he explain the fact that he somehow managed to get into the castle, found out that he was a member of some ancient race and defeated half an army of knights. No one would believe him. He stood up in attempt to start tidying up, but immediately fell back into the couch. He was too tired.

Half an hour later Luna, Yusei and Akiza returned home. They found Leo seating on a couch in the living room. He heard their footsteps and turned around. Once he saw his sister, he found enough strength to run up to her and hug her. Luna giggled and hug him back. "Guys, I am so glad you are okay" said the green haired boy. Akiza and Yusei smilled at him.

"You won't believe what happened to us" said the green haired girl. The twins walked to the couch and sat down while Luna was telling her brother what happened to her.

"… and you wouldn't believe who save us, Max. He managed to defeat Arthur during their second duel, he is quite amazing"

Leo's eyes went wide as he heard that phrase, but he didn't say anything. Maybe it would be better if he left it as is. "Oh and Leo" started the girl. She looked uneasy. "What is it sis? Come on, you can tell me anything"

"Well, me and Max, we… kind off… started… dating"

"WHAT?!"

"I know, I know. You hate all the boys that could become my boyfriend, but Max is really nice. He saved all of us, please give him a chance. I am sure you will become great friends" said the girl with a smile. Leo took a deep breath. Should he tell her everything? He looked at the smiling face of his sister. What if she would be afraid of him? Could he live without her? Probably not. Maybe this Max would just go away eventually? He hoped so.

Leo felt something on his shoulder. He looked to the side and saw Luna's sleeping form. She was tired as well. He smiled gently at her. Maybe one day he would tell her, when he would know more about this whole draconid thing. He placed a hand around her shoulder and put his head over hers as they drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Leo woke up from sun glaring at him. He tried to turn around, but the annoying fireball in the sky wasn't in the mood to work with the green haired teen. How did the sun beams get into his room anyway? He was sure that he closed the curtains. He turned around and threw the covers off of him. He looked at the window and saw a very familiar silhouette. The silhouette had a hour glass figure with long legs and hair that reached the middle of her back.

"Did you really have to ruin my peaceful sleep?"

"We will be late for school if you will sleep any longer" said the figure. Leo just slammed back onto the bed muttering 'I am not going'. He heard soft steps. Then the figure climbed onto the bed and hovered above him. He felt two hands at each side of his head. Long hair was tickling his chest. He opened his eyes and stared into a pair if gray eyes, so similar to his own. Teal hair was blocking all vision besides the face above him.

Luna gave him a sly smile. She placed two fingers onto his chest and walked along it until she reached his neck. She guided her fingers along his jaw and cheek and then grabbed him by the nose. "Come on, Leo, don't make it harder than it should be"

Leo let out a sigh. "Fine" said the boy. His sister smiled at him, but didn't climb off the bed. "Honestly, why do I have to wake up you every Monday like this?" asked the girl as she changed her position so that she was now standing on her elbows. Their faces were really close now. "Maybe I just really like to see you hovering over me" said the teen with his cheesy smile. "Perv" said the girl as she lightly bulled her brother. She was ready to stand up, but her brother put an arm around her waist and kept her in their previous position for a few more moments. "Maybe I am, but you still love me".

"Of course I do" said the girl as she pecked Leo on the cheek. They stared at each other's eyes for a few moments until they burst into fits of laughter. Luna put her hands onto her brother's chest and pushed him back onto the bed. She straightened her back and sat on Leo's stomach as they laughed. Leo put his hands behind his back and took time to look at his sister. Her hair was sticking out in several directions, she didn't brush it yet. She was wearing one of his T-shirts.

It was black T-shirt that was long enough for her to use as pajamas. The neck hole was large due to the long use and revealed Luna's right shoulder. The girl noticed her brother's stare and gave him a sly smile. "You seem to enjoy what you see".

"You could just walk way if you don't like it"

"I never said I didn't like it. Besides, I am enjoying the sight as well" said the girl as she guided her hands over Leo's chest. "God, if someone saw us one, there definitely would be rumors" said the boy. Luna giggled. "Okay, enough of flirting. We really need to get going".

Leo sighed. Luna stood up from her brother and went to the door, followed by her brother. They walked into the kitchen, greeted by the sleepy faces of Yusei and Aki. The red haired woman smiled at the twins, walked up to them and hugged them tightly. "Aki. Air" said the teens as they became slightly blue. "Shush you two. I am pregnant. Mood swings and it is your fault for being so cute"

"Okay, dear, I think that's enough. They really are turning blue" said Yusei as he walked over to the red-head and pulled her away from the teal haired teens. The woman pouted. Three years have passed since the event with Arthur and his knights. Two years after that Yusei and Aki married each other. Now Aki was on her eighth month. The twins almost suffered from it since the woman became very affectionate and usually the targets of her love were the siblings. Not that they really minded. They loved the red-haired woman. It was very funny sight when the twins would start to protest against the constant hugs and Aki would scream that they were her little brother and sister and it was her personal right to hug them whenever she wanted. They would all laugh after that line.

The family sat down and started their breakfast. It was rather fun to observe Yusei during their meals. Sometimes Leo joked that he was pregnant as well. Luna would always scold him for that, but laugh at the same time. Yusei always tried to feed Aki with fruits and vegetables, which wasn't bad if it didn't turn into almost an obsession. He didn't allow her to eat anything that he considered unhealthy, which was a lot of stuff. His protectiveness went overboard as well. He would always clean the penthouse to the point that you couldn't find a single particle of dust. You would think that it was impossible, but the crab-haired man always managed to prove that belief wrong. One time he annoyed Aki so much that she made Black Rose Dragon knock him out. Somehow it didn't teach him a lesson. He got knocked out a couple more times after that. Leo was actually keeping a track of those, much to Crow's and Jack's amusement.

The family quickly finished their breakfast. The twins went to school while Yusei went to his job. He was working in a laboratory, designing different programs for various companies. He managed to buy himself a car, a red Ferrari with the fortune he was earning from his job. Aki wouldn't stop joking that he was crazy over color red and that he fell foe her only because her hair was red. Of course the twins always lend a hand with all the teasing. It was quite a hilarious sight, Yusei with red face and ears. Somehow he couldn't come up with anything to say to all the teasing.

The group got into the garage and drove off. Yusei dropped the twins at the school and then went to his work. Other teens and children were already rushing to school. The lesson would start quite soon. Leo grabbed Luna's bag and they headed off to their first lesson, which was English. Leo heard his sister giggle, he turned his head and gave her a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"I just thought of what sweet boyfriend you could've become", said the girl with a smile. "I hate that word when you say it"

Luna let out a laugh as she hooked arms with her brother. "When are you going to stop hating every boy that tries to hit on me?"

"Never. They try to steal my precious sister. They all should go to hell. One of them actually succeeded" he said the last part in a whisper, but Luna heard him anyways. She decided to ignore it. They already had a few fights with him over the subject and she didn't want to ruin such peaceful moment.

They entered the school corridor and headed to their classroom. As they walked people gave them looks, they always did. As they grew older rumors about Leo and Luna having some strange relationship spread. Most of them were produced by other girls who were jealous of the teal haired girl for various reasons. The twins didn't mind all that much. Sometimes Luna would gladly give them some material to gossip about.

She would kiss her brother when everyone were looking, or Leo would put his hands around her waist, while pressing her against the lockers, whispering something trivial or silly into her ear, but god it didn't look like that from a side. Somehow all the rumors were making the twins laugh.

They reached their classroom and saw a teen waiting for them there. It was a boy of their age with messy black hair. He was wearing blue uniform of the academy and a calm smile on his face. Leo's smile faded as soon as he saw him. Luna let go of her brother and went to the boy. She smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. "Hello to you to my dear" said Max. He turned to the teal haired boy and smiled at him. "Hi, Leo"

"Yeah, yeah, hi" said the boy as he walked past the couple into the class. Luna sighed and walked after her brother. The teal haired boy put his sister's bag near him, but Max grabbed the bag and placed it on another desk. Luna shot her brother a quick apologetic glance and sat beside her boyfriend. Leo shot him a quick glare, but turned away the next second, when the bell rang.

The teacher walked into the classroom. It was professor Heitmann, but it wasn't his lesson now. They had history. Heitmann didn't teach history. The man walked over to teacher's desk and cleared his throat. "Students. I came here to announce that we are going to have a competition today."

Students started whispering. "Silence!" yelled the man in his typical hysterical voice. "It is a competition sponsored by a respected organization, The Ourbos Movement" said the teacher.

The Ourbos Organization appeared a year ago. They seemed to have quite a fortune and so far spent money mostly for charity. People were quite found of them, but only few actually thought where did those money come from. The fact that they decided to have some sort of tournament in the academy wasn't all that surprising.

"This competition will have special rules. You will be tasked with making a deck out of the cards that are given to you by the organization. Those cards are marked and they aren't considered official, so if you will try to steal some rare cards, and I am sure you will! They wouldn't work outside the competition. You are not allowed to use the same deck more than once. I hope you understand with your tiny brains that this is a huge opportunity for you to show yourselves, don't waste it!" said the man as he let out an arrogant snort and walked out of the class.

Before leaving the classroom he looked at Max. "I am sure you will succeed in this tournament, Maxwell. None of these students have your skills. I hope when you win, you will remember your teacher" said the man with something on his face that faintly reminded a smile. Max nodded at the teacher and smiled. Leo rolled his eyes and he saw his sister turning away and making a small eye roll as well. Everyone knew that Max was Heitmann's favorite. It was either because boy's father was the principal or the fact that Max wasn't the only one who didn't hate the arrogant jerk. Still, everyone liked Max, so no one minded that, well, no one except for Leo.

When Heitmann left the class the history teacher entered the room. It was a middle aged man with already graying hair. He was wearing a pair of grey trousers and a white button up shirt. He also was wearing a necktie. He walked behind his desk and started the lesson. Leo opened the book and started listening to the teacher. Despite popular belief he had some respect for the teachers, well, some for teachers. Mr. Victor, the history teacher, is a very strict teacher. He doesn't tolerate students that don't pay attention during the lessons. He would often yell at such students, but at the same time he loves his students dearly. One time he got into a fight, into an actual fistfight, with Heitmann. The guy went a little bit overboard with his insults to the students and Mr. Victor lost his temper. Of course Mr. Victor emerged victorious. That day he received the respect of quite a few students.

The lesson passed quite quickly. Leo wanted to walk with his sister, but Max was already merrily chatting with her. The teal haired boy let out a sigh and left the classroom. He went to his next class. It was separate from Luna's. He had much less classes with his twin now, but each of her classes were with Max. Leo didn't want to seem overly suspicious, but he still thought that Principal Ardo could be the cause of that.

The rest of the day went quite boring for Leo. The English dragged on and he spent half of the chemistry outside the classroom because he blew up the lab. The remaining four lessons got canceled, because of the competition. Leo grabbed his bag and headed to the gym. There the competition would be held. When he entered the gym, it was already cramped with students. He tried to look for Luna in the crowd, but failed at the task. He let out a sigh and waited behind all the students.

Teachers started organizing the students in a line. From all the murmurs, Leo understood that the Ourbos Organization was giving something to the students. They were walking out of the gym though the second exit. The boy managed to catch a glimpse of long teal hair. His sister already got whatever the Ourbos were giving. An hour later the line had finally ended.

Leo took a step to a smiling woman. She was wearing a rather short black dress. She was in her late twenties, had quite a nice figure and pretty face. Her hair was brown and was cascading down her back. Leo felt the urge to roll his eyes. Did those guys really try to use such cheap methods? The woman took out something that looked like a watch from a box. She made a photo of Leo on some other device and then pressed a button on the weird camera. The watch biped and the woman handed it to the boy. She motioned for Leo to put it on. The boy placed it onto his right wrist and left the gym.

On his way out of the gym the teal haired duelist took a look at the device. It was round with something that looked like a button at the center. Leo pressed it. The button glowed and then a display appeared in front of his face. The display had a small photo of Leo in the corner. There were four buttons on the display: decks, cards, options and exit.

Leo looked at the screen and then at his surroundings. He was on school's stadium. Most of the students were standing in groups. Leo tried to find Luna, but she was nowhere to be seen. He let out a sigh. The boy heard one of the teachers explaining something. He walked up to a groupd of students and listened to the teacher. "You have to build decks in those devices, given to you by Ourbos organization. After you do, walk up to one of their machines like this one" said the teacher as he pointed at a large steel box beside him, "Put the device in front of this screen" the teacher pointed at a black screen on the box, " and the machine will give you your deck. I remind you that you will need to use a unique deck for each match. We will be calling out the names of the students that are going to duel, so listen carefully. You have twenty minutes to make your deck for the first round."

Leo looked at the watch again and pressed the 'Decks' button. The screen became bigger and displayed cards that could be put into the deck. The UI was quite comfortable to use and Leo quickly made a simple deck. He saved it and went to the steel box and placed the watch in front of the black screen. The watch biped and the boy heard cards being shuffled. Then a small box got pushed out from beside the black screen. Leo looked inside and saw a deck of cards. He took it out and quickly went through the deck. Yes, it definitely was the deck that he made.

Okay, it was quite a comfortable system, Leo had to admit that. Leo put on his duel disk and headed to the football field. Some of the students were already there. The boy sat onto one of the benches and waited for the duels to start.

Ten minutes later Leo heard, "Attention! Attention!". He couldn't understand from where the sound was coming from, but he heard it clearly, that was the only thing that mattered. He heard the names of the students that would have the first duel. He heard his name among them. The students were divided in pairs. Leo was in the pair number five. He went to the dueling field number five, which was the basketball field. The teen calmly went to his destination.

When Leo arrived to his destination, his opponent was already there. It was student from a parallel class. His name was Andrew. Leo didn't know much about him. He seemed to be your ordinary student. The teal haired teen greeted his opponent and Andrew did the same. By this time a huge crowd gathered around the field.

"Hey, Leo, goof luck!" yelled someone from the crowd. The voice was all too familiar. The boy turned around and saw his teal haired sister standing in front of the crowd. She was smiling. Luna winked at him. Leo gave her thumbs up and the duel begun.

Andrew: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Manju of Ten Thousand Hands and all Black Luster Ritual from my deck to my hand. I play Black Luster Ritual and send Knight of the Evening Twilight and Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight to ritual summon Black Luster Soldier. If I use Knight of the Evening Twilight for a ritual summon of a Black Luster Soldier, the summoned monster gains two abilities. The first one is an ability to banish target monster an opponent controls and the second one is to banish a card in opponent's hand face down until my opponent's End Phase. Now the ability of Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight activates and I can add one Black Luster Soldier monster from my deck to my hand. I add Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of The Beginning. I banish Evening Twilight and Gaia from my grave and special summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of The Beginning. Whenever Evening Twilight is banished I can add one ritual monster form my deck to the hand. I add Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier. I play Super Soldier Ritual and tribute Manju of Ten Thousand Hands from my field as well as another Knight of The Evening Twilight from my hand and ritual summon Black Luster Soldier – Supper Soldier. The effect of Knight of The Beginning activates and Super Soldier gains the abilities that I have already mentioned before. Since I have an equal amount of Light and Dark attribute monsters in my grave I can special summon…"

"Is that turn of yours ever going to end?"

"I think we are getting close to it. Just wait a few more seconds. As I was saying I can special summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Evening Twilight by banishing all Light or Dark attribute monsters from my graveyard. I banish Knight of the Beginning from my graveyard and special summon Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Twilight. Since I used dark monster for the summon of this monster, it gains an ability to banish one card from my opponent's hand until his next End Phase. Okay, I end my turn, finally, oh wait a second. I activate the abilities of Black Luster Soldier, Evening Twilight and Super Soldier to banish one random card from your hand until end of your next turn three times. Okay, I think that's all."

Andrew: LP-4000

Hand-0

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-2

"This will be tough. I draw. I set three card face down and end my turn"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-3

Andrew: LP-4000

Hand-0

"I draw. I attack you with Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier."

"I activate a trap card Negate Attack and end the battle phase."

"I end my turn here"

Andrew: LP-4000

Hand-1

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-3

"I flip my two face down cards face up, they are Heart of the Underdog. I draw. I reveal Alexandrite Dragon and draw two more cards. I reveal Blue Eyes White Dragon and draw another two, than I reveal Red Eyes Black Dragon and you know what that means. Listen carefully: Blue Eyes, Summoned Skull, Alexandrite Dragon, Polymerization. Okay, the other trigger happens and I draw another card, hey would you look at this, Summoned Skull, Blue Eyes, Dragon's Mirror, Luster Dragon #2, Negate Attack, Curse of Dragon, Polymerization, Luster Dragon #1, Alexandrite Dragon, Dark Magician, another Dark Magician, Dragon's Mirror, okay, let's just skip through talking, my mouth is getting dry."

Leo: Hand-35

"I play Polymerization and use two Alexandrite Dragons to fusion summon First of the Dragons. I play another Polymerization and send three Blue Eyes from my hand to the grave and fusion summon Neo Blue Eyes White Dragon. I play yet another Polymerization and fusion summon Archfiend Black Skull Dragon by sending Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull from my hand to the grave. I play Dragon's Mirror and banish three Blue Eyes and two Alexandrites from my grave to fusion summon Five Headed Dragon. I play Red-Eyes Fusion and send Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon from my hand to the grave to fusion summon Meteor Black Comet Dragon. I activate the effect of Archfiend Black Skull Dragon and send Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my grave back into the deck and deal damage to you equal to the attack of that monster"

Andrew: LP-4000→1600

"Now I activate the effect of Meteor Black Comet Dragon and send one Red-Eyes from my deck to the graveyard and deal half of its attack points to you as damage"

Andrew: LP-1600→400

"I attack you with Five Headed Dragon"

Andrew: LP-400→0

Andrew shrugged with a calm smile on his face. He headed towards the teal haired duelist. "That was one hell of a fun duel" said the boy. Leo smiled at him and shook his hand. "You bet it was, although in the end it was decided by luck" said the teal haired boy. "Who cares. The crowd liked the show and we enjoyed the duel. That's the only thing that matters"

"Agreed" said Leo with a chuckle. After that they went their separate ways. Leo walked over to his smiling sister. "That was awesome" said the girl with a very proud smile on her face. The boy chuckled and put his hands behind his head. "So when will you duel" asked the boy. "My duel will start in fifteen minutes. Let's head to the spot where it is going to be held"

"Sure." The twins squeezed themselves through the crowd and headed to the front gates of the school where Luna's duel was supposed to happen. As they were walking Luna to Leo's arm and placed it around her waist. She smirked at the girls that glared at her. Together the twins went to one of the card dispensers and Luna got her deck. When they reached the gates a small crowd was already there. Max was among that crowd. When he saw the siblings, he immediately headed in their direction.

Leo let go of his sister when he saw her boyfriend. "My dear, ready for your duel?"

"Yeah, I am quite ready."

"Can I look at your deck"

"Uhm, sure, here" said the girl as she gave the boy her deck. He looked through it and a frown made its way onto his face. "it's not the one that you built earlier."

"Yeah, I decided that the previous one was too boring and this one is much more fun."

"Luna, I would like you to not use this deck. You could lose with this one. Imagine what people would think if one of the top students would lose in the first duel of the tournament. Please use the previous one."

"Hey. My sister can do whatever she wants." said the teal haired boy. Max frowned at him, "Do you want your sister to lose or what?" asked the black haired duelist. Luna quickly walked in between the boys. "Enough. Max, I will use whichever deck I want. I don't care what others will think about me losing in the first match. Now give me back my deck."

Max frowned and kept the deck firmly in his hand. Luna roughly grabbed the cards and snatched it from her boyfriend's hand. Max seemed to be very displeased, but he stayed silent. Luna's opponent showed up. It was a girl a year younger than Luna. Her name was Liz. She had peculiar albino hair and bright red eyes. She was very quiet, but not because she was lonely or permanently sad. She just didn't like to talk much. "You can go first" said the younger girl. "Sure, thanks hun."

Luna: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon one monster in face down defense position and one card face down"

Luna: LP-4000

Hand-4

Liz: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Aliester the Eidolon Summoner and add Eidolon Summoning Magic from my deck to my hand. Then I equip it with Wonder Wand. I use the effect of Wonder Wand to tribute my monster and draw two cards. I activate Brilliant Fusion and fusion summon Gem-Knight Seraphinite by sending Gem-Knight Garnet and Vylon Cube. I activate Instant Fusion and by paying a thousand life points I can special summon one fusion monster that is level four or bellow from my extra deck"

Liz: LP-4000→3000

"I special summon Elder Entity Norden and use his effect to special summon Vylon Cube. I tune my level four Elder Entity Norden to my level three Vylon Cube and synchro summon Ancient Fairy Dragon"

"Wait, what?" exclaimed the teal haired girl as a dragon appeared in front of her. "We will have a talk about this at home" said Luna as she pointed at the dragon in a scolding manner. The crowd laughed, much to Luna's delight.

"When I use Vylon Cube for a synchro summon I can add one equip card from my deck to my hand. I add another Wonder Wand. I activate Re-fusion, pay eight hundred life points and Elder Entity Norden and special summon it."

Liz: LP-3000→2200

"I activate his effect and summon Vylon Cube from the grave. I tune my level four Elder Entity Norden to my level three Vylon Cube and synchro summon Black Rose Dragon. Vylon Cube's effect activates and I add another Re-fusion from my deck to my hand. I activate Re-fusion and pay another eight hundred life points…"

Liz: LP-2200→1400

"… and special summon Elder Entity Norden. I repeat the previous actions, I mean, all of them and synchro summon PSY-Framelord Zeta. Cube – Wonder Wand. I activate the effect of Ancient Fairy Dragon and special summon Aliaster and equip it with Wonder Wand. I tribute him and draw another two cards. I activate Eidolon Summoning Magic and banish Norden along with Aliaster and fusion summon Maheb, The Idolon Beast. I play another Eidolon Summoning Magic and use Seraphinite and Maheb as fusion materials in order to fusion summon Elysion Eidolon Beast. I attack your face down card with Elysion."

"I activate a trap card, No Entry!. All your monsters are changed to defense position."

"I end my turn"

Liz: LP-1400

Hand-Oh, who cares, I am too lazy to count all this.

Luna: LP-4000

Hand-4

"I draw. I flip up my monster, its Skilled Dark Magician. I summon Skilled Blue Magician. I activate Double Summon and place a spell counter on both magicians. I conduct a second normal summon due to the effect of Double Summon and summon Skilled White Magician. I activate Magical Citadel of Endymion and place a spell counter on each magician. I play a spell card, Pot of Greed and draw two cards. A spell counter is placed on each magician and Citadel. I tribute Skilled Dark Magician and special summon Dark Magician from my deck. I activate the effect of Skilled Blue Magician and special summon Lord Gaia The Fierce Knight. I equip Dark Magician with Wonder Wand and tribute it to draw two cards. Skilled White Magician gains another Spell counter. I activate Foolish Burial and send Curse of Dragonfire from my deck to the grave. White Magician gains third spell counter and I activate his effect to special summon Buster Blader from my deck. I play Monster Reborn and bring Curse of Dragonfire back from the grave. I use his effect and fusion summon Sky Galloping Gaia the Fierce Knight using him and Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight as fusion materials. When Sky Galloping Gaia the Fierce Knight is summoned onto the field I can add Spiral Spear Strike from my deck to my hand. I activate it. Now I play Destruction Sword Fusion and now I can fusion summon one fusion monster that lists a Buster Blader as fusion material using monsters under both players control. I target Black Rose Dragon and Buster Blader in order to fusion summon Buster Blader, the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman. Now I attack your monsters with mine."

Liz: LP-1400→0

"Oh well, I lost" said the white haired girl with little emotion. Luna gave her a smile and the girls parted. Luna walked over to her boys. "Wow, sis, that was amazing"

"You think? I wanted to summon Dark Paladin and at least one Archfiend. That would be awesome."

"Oh, yeah, you right, that was a failure" said the teal haired boy. Luna playfully hit him on the arm. "That was careless" said the black haired boy with a frown, but then his expression softened, "but you still did grate. It shows that cards always respond to the great duelist". Leo rolled his eyes at another overly dramatic line. Only Luna noticed it, but she let it slide.

The tournament went on like that. The twins were playing most bizarre decks they could come up with and surprisingly they won all of their matches. Most students would gather around them, when they dueled, not to see who won, but just to watch the show. At last they got to the semi-finals. The four finalists were Luna, Leo, Max and Dexter. Leo was set against Dexter, while Luna would duel her boyfriend. The duels were held at the same time on the basketball court. A huge crowd gathered around them.

The duels begun, but Leo hasn't spared his opponent even a glance. He was much more interested in the duel of his sister. Max was going first. On his first turn he managed to make Crystal Wing, Five Headed Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Divine Dragon Lord Felgrand. If she went first, she would already lose this match, but Leo could see a tiny smirk on Luna's face. Her turn stated, she activated a spell card and suddenly, all of the dragons disappeared. The card she activated was Rigeki. Then her smirk grew as she played Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen. It allowed her to special summon one fairy-type monster from her hand if she didn't control any monsters. She special summoned Victoria and then normal summoned another Victoria. It allowed her to special summon dragon-type monsters from her opponent's graveyard. She activated both Victorias' and special summoned Felgrand along with Crystal Wing.

Felgrand's effect activated and Luna was able to banish the remainders of Max's graveyard. Leo smirked himself. Luna had this duel in the bag. The sky had to fall for her to lose this duel. Only then did he notice someone calling his name. He turned to Dexter and saw him behind a wall of monsters. There were Stardust Charge Warrior, Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing and smehow he managed to make a Fullmetalfoes Alkahest. "Hey, dude, I know you want to watch your sis, but could you pay at leats some attention to our duel? I have finished my turn already"

"Yeah, yeah, sure"

"Oh, and by the way, if I am going to win this one, can I go on a date with Luna?"

Oh, the famous last words. Leo's eyes hardened as he gave his friend a semi-meaningful glare, but it was enough to make Dexter gulp and back away.

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I play a field Spell Card, Zombie World"

"I play a trap card Nine Pillars of the Yang Zing, I negate the activation of your spell card, it gets shuffled back into your deck and I destroy one Yang Zing cards I control. I destroy Zefraniu, Secret of the Yang Zing in my pendulum zone"

"Fine. Terraforming, Zombie World, same thing. Now I play Grass Looks Greener and send cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard equal to the difference between the amount of cards in our decks. You have thirty cards in your deck and I have sixty. I send thirty cards from my deck to the grave. Now since I have Zombie World on the field, all monsters in my grave are zombies. I activate the effect of Mezuki from my grave. I can banish it and special summon one zombie monster from my grave. I special summon Black Fang Magician. I repeat the process with the remaining two Mezuki and special summon Xiansheng Magician and Tuning Magician. I overlay Black Fang Magician and Xiansheng Magician in order to XYZ summon Timestar Magician. Whenever this monster is summoned I can add one spellcaster type monster from my deck to my hand. I add Right Arm of the Forbidden One. Now I play Burial From a Different Dimension and return three banished monsters to the grave. I return my Mezukis to the graveyard and repeat the process. I special summon Iris Magician, Insight Magician and White Wing Magician. I overlay Iris Magician and Insight Magician to XYZ summon Timestar Magician and add Left Arm of the Forbidden One. I overlay White Wing Magician and Tuning Magician and XYZ summon yet another Timestar. I add Right Leg of the Forbidden One. Now I play a spell card Book of Eclipse and turn all cards face down. Now I banish two A/D changers from my grave and turn two Timestars face up. It is counted as a summon and I add Left Leg of the Forbidden One and Exodia the Forbidden One. Okay, let's count, one, two, three, four, five, all pieces are in place, you know what that means"

Dexter: LP-4000 – Lost via Exodia Effect.

Dexter was staring at the field with wide eyes and mouth a gap. He tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. "Hey, Dex, what's up, cat got your tongue?"

"Uhm, Leo, I think you should be careful when you walk across the streets today. You might get hit by a meteor after that showcase of luck. I mean, come on. The chances of you winning with such a deck were, I don't even think the percentage would be in two digits! It is probably somewhere along the lines 0,0001 or something like that. Dude, you should've went and bought a lottery ticket instead of having this duel. I think you would've won like a billion at the very least."

The teal haired boy laughed at the response. "He is kind of correct brother. That was probably the most bizarre way to assemble Exodia, but it was so interesting to watch." said Luna as she walked over to the boys. "I bet it was, so, sis, ready to show this school the most entertaining duel ever? We should do something incredible in the finals"

"Hold your horses Leo, I am afraid that your opponent will be Max"

"What?!" screamed the teal haired boy as he looked at his sister with a bewildered look. Luna gave him a sheepish smile, "I lost".

"How?! You had a Crystal Wing, a huge Felgrand and two Victorias, two! They create a lock down together! Just, how?!"

Luna just pointed to her left and Leo saw a large screen set by the Ourbos organization. It was showing a replay of Luna's duel. It was right after Leo stopped watching. Luna had Crystal Wing, Felgrand and two Victorias on the field and then she set two cards face down and ended her turn. Although faintly, Leo managed to distinguish which two cards have been set. They were Solemn Judgment and Solemn Strike. Then Max took his turn. He drew a card and immediately played it. It was his copy of Raigeki. Weirdly enough, Luna didn't activate her trap cards. Then Max played Monster Reborn, bringing back his Red-Eyes and then he special summoned Clear Wing from his grave. He attacked Luna directly and won the duel.

Leo gave his sister a look that said something along the lines of 'Really?'. The teal haired girl just shrugged with the same smile. Then Max walked over to them. "Well it looks like I will be dueling you in the finals, Leo" said the boy with a smile. Oh, Leo hated that smile so much. Max looked like everything was going his way and that his way was the only way possible. The teal haired boy clenched his fist and surpassed a growl. If only this smug jerk knew that Luna gave him the victory. It wasn't even his accomplishment, it was Luna's kindness.

"Finalists, please prepare your decks and take your positions, your duel will start in five minutes. Leo walked over to the card machine and quickly made a deck and then walked to his spot. Luna wished both of them good luck. Max took his position a minute later. It took him a bit longer to make a deck. A minute later the duel begun. Max was going first.

Max: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw, I summon Zoodiac Ratpier and send Zoodiac Combo from my deck to the grave. I use Ratpier's effect and use it as an overlay unit in order to XYZ summon Zoodiac Boarbow, I use it to XYZ summon Zoodiac Tigermortar. I detach Boarbow and special summon another Ratpier from the deck. Now I overlay Tigermortar into Zoodiac Broadbull. I detach Tigermortar and special summon another Ratpier from the deck. Now I detach last overlay unit from Broadbow and search my deck for…"

Leo: LP-4000 Forfeited.

Leo removed his deck from the disk and walked away from the court. People started yelling, demanding an explanation to his actions. He glared at all of them and then pointed at one of the monsters on Max's field. "I am not playing yet another duel against Zoodiacs. I played against ten of these today! I am actually sick from this combo"

The crowd slowly calmed down. They all knew who Leo was. There was little point in booing. The boy headed to his sister. Luna had her arms crossed beneath her chest. She shook her head, sighed and then smiled at her brother. "What, are you going to say that I've lost the chance of my life?"

"No, I expected you to do something like that"

Meanwhile, Max seemed very unpleased with the result. He actually looked angry. He walked to the teal haired boy with clenched fists. He grabbed him by the shoulder and roughly turned around. "Do you understand what chance you've just threw away?! It wasn't only your chance to show yourself, but also mine. You have ruined this opportunity for both of us!" shouted the black haired duelist. "What makes you think I give a damn?"

"Of course! Of course you would say something like that! Everything is a game for you. You don't care about your future or the future of anyone around you! If you will remain so selfish, one day you will find yourself all alone! Without anyone to support you!" continued the boy. He grabbed Leo by the collar and was about to say something else. "Enough" said Luna as she grabbed her boyfriend by the wrist and yanked it away. Her voice was cold, cold enough to make Max flinch. He looked at his girlfriend with a surprised look. He never saw her like this.

"I said enough. You will not insult my brother" said the girl as she gripped Max's wrist to the point that it hurt him. "Luna, why are you protecting him?! It wasn't only my chance, but also yours. I wanted to set the foundation for our happy future today and he ruined all of it!"

Luna let go of her boyfriend, turned around on her heels and marched away, followed close behind by her brother.

The twins got through the crowd of people. Girls glared at Leo, some boys actually nodded to him to show that they actually supported him in a way. Finally they got out of school. It was already past five p.m. "Damn, I'm starving" said the teal haired boy. "That makes two of us. How about we go on a small date to some café" suggested the girl. Leo happily agreed. They threw away the watches that were given by Ourbos into trash bins and headed off to the closest café they knew.

However they didn't get too far away from the school when they heard someone calling out for Luna. The teal haired girl let out a frustrated puff and turned around. Max was running in their direction. He stopped right in front of the girl. He took a minute to catch his breath. "Luna, I'm sorry, please forgive me, is shouldn't have said those words to Leo. You know I hate it when you are angry, so please, I am truly sorry" said the boy. He was bowing to Luna all this time. The girl crossed her arms and gave Max a semi angry look. She let out a sigh and her expression softened into a simple frown. "Okay, I forgive you".

"Really. I am so glad. So, maybe we should go somewhere, to seal our truce?"

Luna looked at her brother, he obviously wasn't pleased with this. He looked at Max and then at his sister. Her face clearly asked for his permission. Leo sighed and nodded. Luna gave him an apologetic smile and then nodded at her boyfriend. He seemed to be overjoyed by this. Max grabbed Luna by her hand and walked away. Leo quickly grabbed Luna's bag. It would only get in her way, he could carry it home. Luna glanced backwards and blew her brother an air kiss. He chuckled at that. He stood there, watching his sister walking away with Max, until they disappeared behind a building.

Leo walked to the nearest fast food restaurant and ordered himself some burgers. To be completely honest eating all alone in such place felt kind of strange and unpleasant. Well, he was still hungry, so he just had to deal with it. He finished his meal and went home. Luckily teachers allowed them to not do the homework for tomorrow since the tournament would probably take too long of a time and they wouldn't be able to do everything that teachers gave them for tomorrow. So Leo had whole evening to himself, or whatever was left of it.

As Leo was walking home he spotted a very familiar red head, walking with two huge bags in her hands. Leo frowned and quickened his pace. When he was close enough to the said figure he cleared his throat to get her attention. "Excuse me miss, but what the hell are you doing?!"

Aki quickly turned around and smiled at her friend, the green haired boy didn't return the smile. He basically snatched the bags out of woman's arms. "Aki, seriously, what the hell? You shouldn't cary something this heavy! Why did you even bother to buy…", Leo looked inside the bags, "… all these groceries. You could've just phoned me or Luna. We would buy everything you needed"

"Oh, Leo, you are so mean. I wanted to make a surprise for all of you, some nice dinner"

"God, woman, you are going to give me my first gray hair"

"Stop talking like my dad, jerk" said the woman as she lightly hit him in the ribs. "I prefer, 'Carrying younger brother'"

"Sometimes it's the same thing" said Aki as she crossed her arms. They walked in between the buildings to get home sooner. It could be dangerous, but this were Leo and Aki. Who would want to mess with a psychic and someone who once managed to beat up half of Sector Security, he was in a very bad mood when he did that.

Suddenly something appeared at the end of the pass. It was a large shadow that was hovering above the ground. Aki and Leo exchanged confused looks. "Well, well, well, look who I found. Isn't it the traitor and her pathetic brat?!" came someone's voice. Another figure appeared, but this time it was a human. The figure walked further until he could be seen clearly.

It was a medium sized man. He was wearing a cape along with a hood to hide his face. The floating figure came closer as well and you could see that it was PSY-Framelord Zeta. Aki and Leo exchanged looks again and shrugged. "Do not take me so lightly! The Arcadia Movement has been reborn! It rose like a phoenix from the ashes and you will burn in its flames!"

Leo heard his watch beeping. He twisted the frame and light green duel disk burst out of it. It got hacked and the duel has already been initiated. Leo grabbed the deck on his belt and placed the deck holder right above the watch. It clicked and the deck got shuffled.

Unknown Duelist: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I activate a field spell card PSY-Frame Circuit and end my turn"

Unknown Duelisy: LP-4000

Hand-5

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-5

"I draw. I summon Morphtronic Scopen and use its effect to special summon Morphtronic Steplen. I tune my level four Morphtronic Steplen to my level three Morphtronic Scopen and synchro summon Power Tool Dragon"

"Since you have special summoned a monster I can special summon PSY-Framegear Alpha. I use his effect to special summon PSY-Frame Driver from my deck. I also add one Psy-Frame card from my deck to my hand. I add PSY-Framegear Gamma from my deck to my hand. Now the effect of my field spell card activates and I am able to immediately synchro summon a monster since a PSY-Frame monster had entered the battlefield. I tune my level six PSY-Frame Driver to my level one PSY-Framegear Alpha and synchro summon PSY-Framelord Zeta"

"I use Power Tool Dragon's effect and add one random equip spell card from my deck to my hand"

"Now the effect of PSY-Framegear Gamma activates. Since you activated a monster effect, I special summon PSY-Framegear Gamma from my hand and PSY-Frame Driver from my deck. Now the effect of my field spell card activates again and I am able to synchro summon another monster. I tune my level six PSY-Frame Driver to my level two PSY-Framegear Gamma and synchro summon PSY-Framelord Omega"

"I equip Power Tool Dragon with Power Tool C and D"

"I activate the effect of PSY-Framelord Zeta and banish it along with your dragon until my next standby phase"

"Sure"

Leo: LP-4000

Hand-4

Unknown Duelist: LP-4000

Hand-4

"I draw. Our monsters return to the battlefield. Now I attack your Power Tool Dragon with Zeta"

Leo: LP-4000→3800

"Now comes Omega"

The monster charged at Leo, but when it was a meter away from him, the monster changed its target and went for Aki. The woman didn't have time to react as she got hit. She got thrown backwards and was flying into a wall. In a flash Leo was behind her and caught the woman. He gently set her down. Her eyes were closed. Leo put a hand onto her wrist. He let out a relived sigh. She was just unconscious. Then he put his hand onto her belly. His hand started glowing with faint green. The child was fine as well.

Leo: LP-3800→1000

"Would you look at that traitor, she is so pathetic. I set two cards face down and end my turn"

Unknown Duelist: LP-4000

Hand-3

Leo stood up and shot the man a death glare as his eyes turned yellow. It was enough to scare his opponent. One of his monster seemed to get protective and charged at the green haired boy. Electricity started dancing around its body as it was about to strike. Leo blocked the strike by lifting his right arm up. Lightning hit him, but he didn't seem to be bothered by it. Leo drew his left hand back and punched the monster away. It flew backwards and dissolved into particles. Then it reassembled since it wasn't destroyed by another monster.

Leo: LP-1000

Hand-4

"I draw. You just made a fatal mistake" said the teal haired boy as his eyes became hard and somehow violent. "I play Monster Reborn and special summon Power Tool Dragon back from the grave in defense position. I summon Morphtronic Scopen and with his effect I special summon Morphtronic Remoten".

"I activate the effect of Zeta and banish it along with Power Tool Dragon. Hah, now you can't synchro summon your Überdragon, hahaha"

"I didn't even had the necessary materials for the summon. I use my two level three Remoten and Scopen to build an overlay network. I XYZ summon Glenmalt King of the Twin Blades"

Glenmalt King of the Twin Blades: Rank-3 ATK-2000 DEF-1500 Type-Warrior Attribute-Fire

"I don't really like this card because using it is almost cheating, but you have pissed me off to much. I detach two overlay units from Glenmalt and bring out two drag weapons"

A portal colored as night sky appeared above the teen. A spear and a scythe descended from the portal. "The scythe is Morot, That Sheds Bloody Tears and the spear is Lux, All Piercing Spear. Since there are two banished cards, Morot transforms. Here comes Morot, Bloody Sage".

Morot, Bloody Sage: LV-5 ATK-1800 DEF-1500 Type-Fiend Attribute-Dark

"Whenever Morot, That Sheds Bloody Tears transforms into Morot, Bloody Sage, I can return one card from the banished zone back to the graveyard and deal damage equal to the attack of the returned monster to the player, owning that creature. I return PSY-Framelord Zeta back to the grave and you take twenty five hundred points of damage"

Unknown Duelist: LP-4000→1500

"Now I use the effect of Lux. I can banish it and destroy one monster on the field, it would come back in two turns, but that shouldn't concern you. I banish Lux and destroy PSY-Framelord Omega. Now you are wide open. I attack you directly"

Unknown Duelist: LP-1500→0

The psychic didn't even have time to react as someone grabbed him by the neck and hit hard against a wall. The unknown duelist managed to turn his head to look at the attacker. What he saw made him regret his ability to see. Leo's eyes were yellow and became almost reptilian. The arm that was holding him was covered in scales and the fingertips were sharp enough to draw blood out of psychic's neck from smallest contact. "Now, give me a single reason to not kill you here and now" said the teen, his voice cold and even.

The psychic tried to get out of this grip, but it was too strong. He wanted to beg for his life, but words didn't come out of his mouth. He was paralyzed by fear. The teen drew his other arm back and it got covered in scales as well. He was ready to thrust his hand forward and put it straight through this jerk who hurt Aki and risked the life of her child.

He heard faint movement from Aki's direction. She was waking up. Leo let out a growl and let go of the man. He dropped onto the ground and ran away, stumbling several times on his way. Leo ran over to the redhead, his arms and eyes returning to normal. He didn't want to blow his secret so easily. He helped her up. "Where is that guy?"

"I scared him away, are you alright?"

"I am fine, head hurts a little bit, but other than that I am safe. I am more worried for the child" said the woman as she placed her palm onto her belly. Leo put a hand over hers, "He will be alright".

"Oh, and why do you think it would be him?" said the woman with a smile. "Hey, I want a little brother who can inherit all of my bad habits"

Akiza laughed at his response. Together they went home. They reached the pent in about ten minutes. The house was empty at the moment so Leo immediately forced Aki to rest on the sofa, much to her protests. He went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. About twenty minutes later Yusei came back from his job. He greeted the teen and went to the living room to kiss his wife. Once he saw her, he immediately noticed a bruise on her forehead. "Aki, what happened?" asked the man as he stood on one knee in front of the redhead. "Oh, this, well we got attacked by some psychic duelist, but Leo took care of him, although he did manage to knock me out, but I am fine, no need to call the ambulance".

Yusei sighed and smiled at the woman. He pulled her in for a hug. "Okay, but we will got to the doctor to make sure our child is fine, okay"

"Fine, I guess I can agree to that". Yusei pecked her on the forehead and went to talk to Leo.

The teen was frying meat and mushrooms at the moment. Strangely enough he was quite skilled in cooking. Some would think that he is the type of person who would burn his tea, but sometimes he could even give a restaurant chef a run for his money. Yusei looked at the young man in front of him. He changed a lot since he was eleven. The thought brought a smile to his face but it was somewhat sad. Leo became much more mature, but part of Yusie loved that silly and naïve kid. Some changes were inevitable.

"Always a hero, huh"

Leo tore his gaze away from the frying pans and gave his friend a sheepish smile. "I hope I don't need to find a way to hide a dead body"

"Nah, the idea of beating up the guy into a bloody pulp was tempting, but I decided not to make a scene in front of Akiza. I don't want to disturb her pregnancy."

Yusie once again smiled at the maturity of the green haired duelist. "What did that guy want anyway?". Leo shrugged. "He said something about the resurrection of Arcadia Movement".

"Those guys again?"

"Yeah"

"How did Aki react?"

"She didn't. She is way past that"

"Yeah. Wait, where is Luna?!" exclaimed Yusei in a concerned, almost panicked, voice. "Calm down. She is on a date with Max. Although it is annoying, I doubt she is in danger"

"Whooh, good"

"You know I think Aki's pregnancy affects you more than it does her"

"What?!" said the man as he got the teen in a neck lock and playfully hit him on the head. They laughed. "Okay, okay, enough, I need to finish cooking".

"Okay, I'll go inform Trudge about the incident. Maybe the Security should be a little bit more vigilant for the next few days"

"Sure the dinner will be ready soon, so don't drown yourself in work, again"

"Yes, sir".


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM BAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry guys for the long wait. The fifth university semester turned out to be quite tough for me. I will focus on this fanfic from now on. Enjoy.**

Luna went with Max, leaving her brother going home alone. As she was walking alongside her boyfriend, she cast her brother a last, a bit sad glance. She really didn't want to leave him like this, but setting things right with Max was important. A part of her thought about was it more important than her brother, but she pushed those thoughts away.

Max took Luna's hand and led her through the city streets. To be perfectly honest Luna was a bit uncomfortable while walking around the city like this, but Max liked it, so she kept silent. Luna knew the direction they were going. They reached a rather luxurious restaurant. Luna ate here several times when their parents took them here. When she was little, she considered it boring. Nowadays Max and his family often took her here. Now she considered it… boring. It was a nice place, but it wasn't something she was used to.

The couple got greeted by a waiter. He knew them by now. Max asked for the most expensive table and the smiling waiter led them to it. It was a bit further away from all other tables. It had one of those round sofas, red in color. The couple took their seats and Max ordered a meal for the two of them. He didn't say anything to the girl while they were walking. The waiter left with their order and a minute later Max started a conversation.

"Listen, Luna, please forgive me the words that I said to Leo."

"Yeah, I am sorry for snapping as well" said the girl as she put a smile on her face. She knew that they would have to touch on this subject, but it didn't make it any more pleasant. "Yes, anger does not suit such fragile flower as you."

Luna continued smiling although an anger vein popped on her forehead, but Max didn't notice it. "But you really should understand the reason of my anger. When I heard about this contest I started thinking about the possibilities that it could give me, the possibilities it could give us. I immediately thought about the fact that I could become a professional player. It would become the foundation of our future. The future you and I will share. Leo would've become the first brick in that foundation, but alas."

Max stopped his tirade as the waiter came with their order. He placed two plates on the table, one with a vegetarian salad and another one with a beefsteak. Luna took the plate with meat and dug in. Max looked at her with a bit of disgust. "I still don't understand how you can eat this. It's a dead body of an animal".

"Plants are considered alive, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you are eating dead bodies of the plants, sliced into tiny pieces. Isn't your statement hypocritical then?"

"It's completely different."

"Is it?"

"Yes, it is" said the boy. Luna had a hard time hiding her smirk. "Okay, lets end this topic for now. We came here to set things right. Well, despite Leo's actions I managed to stabilize the situation." After those words he motioned with his hand for someone behind Luna. The girl turned around and saw a woman in a short black dress. She saw her before she was one of those women that were helping with the contest held by Ourbos organization. She went over to the table and took a seat beside the couple. "Luna, please meet Mary. She is one of the workers of Ourbos organization. She was tasked with observing the contest and consulting the winner of the finals. Despite the fact that we didn't have the finals match, she decided to talk to me. She acknowledged my skills and asked me to come with her to Ourbos main office. I said that I would only come if they would let me take you there as well."

The woman nodded at Luna. "Yes. I did acknowledge your skills, miss Luna, but I have to say that your way of dueling during the contest was far too reckless. I checked the schools files. You are a brilliant student. Your grades are very high and you have a great dueling record, but…"

"Oh, of course there is a 'but'" said the girl with a bored expression. Mary wasn't pleased by Luna interrupting her. She gave her a very unpleasant look, to which Luna simply rolled her eyes. "I think that the source of this bad influence is…"

"Let me guess, my brother."

"Exactly."

"You are not the first one to say that" Luna glanced at Max, "and you won't be the last, but let me say you this. Leo is my family, most important part of my family. He protected me all my life, even more than my parents did and they tried their hardest to do that. I don't care what all of you guys say about my brother being bad influence on me. Because of him I am safe."

"I am still going to say this. The path that you walk along with your brother goes nowhere but down, into dark pit."

Luna's eyes hardened as she glared at the woman and clenched her fists. Max got the hint and took her hand into his own. The green haired girl looked at him. Her expression softened a little bit. "My love. Please do not be so hard on Mary. She simple states the facts."

Luna took a large breath and calmed down. "Okay, sure. Tell whatever you wanted to tell us."

"We would like to invite Max to our company and sponsor him to become a professional duelist. He would become the face of our company in dueling world. As was stated, Max requested your presence. So, please, follow me to the car and I will escort you to our HQ"

"Fine, but I am finishing the meal" said the girl as she stabbed her meat with fork. She obviously wasn't pleased with the situation. Just like her brother she didn't like this Ourbos organization, but another person that wanted to find out more about it was Crow. Since he worked for Sector Security, he was interested in this organization. She could get some valuable information from this visit.

Sector Security did check its records and they checked their Headquarters, but there was nothing strange or unusual. Still the question about this organization remained. Where do they get their money? Who was the person that founded it? Well, the name of the person was known, but he was obviously a fake. He was a no one a few years ago and then, with the creation of Ourbos, he suddenly became their leader. And of course there was the last suspicious part. They were too perfect. They were like Mary Sue of business world. That was the most annoying part.

Yeah, annoying. No matter where you went you would hear about Ourbos doing this and doing that and how good they were and how everyone should strive to be like them and become one of their employees. Maybe it didn't make them evil, but the abundance of advertisement and propaganda was very annoying.

Anyway, Luna put the last piece the meal into her mouth and stood up. She followed Mary along with Max to a black car near the restaurant. Max opened the door of her and the green haired girl took her seat. The engine started and the card drove off.

The car went through the streets of New Domino City. Luna cast a bit of sad glance at her penthouse that could be seen through car window. Her brother was probably there. She kind of wanted to get home already. Even now, when she is a teenager, she still can't stay away from him for too long.

Finally the car arrived to the destination. It was a large building with glass walls and a large letter 'O' at the center of it. It was shaped as a dragon devouring his tail. The couple was led by Mary through the halls of Ourbos HQ. Luna saw nothing special as they walked. They reached a pair of glass doors and Mary opened them for the couple. They entered an enormous room.

People were busy manufacturing the boxes with cards and they were getting loaded with cards. Nothing suspicious actually. "Here we produce our deck dispensers and load them with our custom cards" started Mary. "By the end of the month we plan to set these machines all over the New Domino City. We want dueling to be available for everyone".

Luna half-heartedly listened to the lecture. She lightly touched one of the cards in her deck and unknown to everyone a small fox with a tiny red flame on the tip of its tail appeared behind her leg. She gave the monster a wink and the fox ran away to scout out the things in the room. With that Luna continued listening to the lecture. "… makes our cards better. We want to make a deal with either Kaiba Corp or Industrial Illusions to allow us to create our own legal cards"

Okay, so they kind of want to take a bite out of the success of Industrial Illusions, but that wasn't something unusual. They walked through the room as Mary told quite a boring lecture of how they used most advanced technologies and that bright future awaits their organization and so on. Finally Luna's fox returned. The monster disintegrated and returned to the deck. Now, as a spirit the fox told Luna about what she found. The green haired girl sighed as she received the information. She walked away from her companions and looked at a pile of cards that were about be loaded into a dispenser. She ran her hand over the paper and took a few cards from one of the carefully set columns. She flipped through them, but didn't find the thing that she wanted to find.

"What are you doing?" came a slightly annoyed voice of Mary. Luna didn't pay any attention to her words and continued looking through the cards. Finally she found the thing she was looking for. She turned around and held a card between her fingers. "What is this?" asked the green haired girl with a frown. Max's eyes went wide from surprise. He almost ran over to his girlfriend and snatched the card from her hand. He seemed mesmerized by it. The card was 'Winged Dragon of Ra'.

"Isn't it obvious. It is one of the Egyptian God Cards" said the woman in a matter-of-fact tone. Luna gave her a stern look. For some reason Mary shivered. The look from this seemingly innocent girl scared the grown woman. "Do you know what happens when people try to copy these cards. Didn't you hear about the accident at the tournament held by Seto Kiba. These cards are dangerous".

"With all due respect Ms. Luna, our researchers made sure that something like this won't happen"

"How can you be sure?"

A smirk made its way onto Mary's face. "Let me show you. Please, follow me." Luna took the card from Max's hand and skillfully threw it away. The card flew in a straight line and stuck in a crack between the doors.

The teens followed the woman into another large room. This building sure seemed smaller on the outside. The room was something like training field. People were dueling. Nothing seemed special except… Oh, no, it couldn't be. Luna took a step closer and extended her arm. It got blown by wind which couldn't have been here. Then there was loud crashing sound as a machine-type monster got destroyed. A piece of metal flew away and was heading in Luna's direction. Max jumped in front of her and a large white wing appeared above him and protected the teens from the metal.

Luna turned around to the woman. "You are training psychic duelists." It wasn't a question, she simply stated the fact. "Yes, we help these young duelists reach their maximum potential"

"Yeah, I knew an organization that was trying to do something similar" there was a definite sarcasm in her voice. Mary was getting more and more annoyed by the green haired girl. "I don't like your tone young lady. What are you implying?"

"Ever heard about Arcadia Movement?"

"Luna" said Max in a stern tone. "Ourbos and Arcadia are two different things. They weren't the same, they are not the same and they won't be the same."

"Yes, exactly" said the woman. "We help these people. We do not use them."

"Where have I heard that before!"

"Enough!" shouted Max. "We are guests here! Your brother influences you too much."

"Once again I must note that Mr. Ardo is correct, but enough of bickering. Mr. Ardo, please follow me. We would like to test your abilities as psychic duelist"

Luna really wanted to continue the conversation, but it seemed that no one would listen, so she simply followed them. They walked over to a field. There was a place for a duelist and on the other side there was a machine. "Depending on your strength as a psychic duelist, the things that you create with your power can vary in strength. We use this machine as a way to test that power. Everything is simple and that is why genius. You will use a card that we shall give to you. The card is 'Raigeki'. It will strike the machine with electricity. Depending on the strength of your psychic powers, the voltage of lightning will change. Please try it out"

Max nodded and took the card, given to him by Mary. The teen took out his duel disk and put it onto his arm. He placed the spell card onto the duel disk and a lightning came down onto the machine. There was a beeping sound as the voltage got evaluated.

Mary's eyes widened. "Wow, Mr. Ardo. This is amazing. 880 million volts. It is four times higher than the highest result that we've gotten. I can't believe it". Max had a proud smirk on his face. "I think I can do better in an actual duel."

"I am sure, but I don't think that needs to be proven. Now please let's go to my office. I will provide you with a schedule for the next month. After this month we will be able to evaluate your abilities and see if you truly can be the face of our organization. But don't worry I am sure you will do splendidly".

Max nodded and they went after the woman, again. Luna let out a yawn. This turned out to be much more boring than she thought. She kind of expected to get into an adventure here. Maybe find out about something shady about this organization, but there wasn't anything all that interesting here. Yeah, these guys did train psychic duelists, but really, almost every second organization tried to do something with psychics. It could end up badly, but as long as they keep it legal, there was nothing they could really do to them. She will still tell Trudge about this, but it isn't much.

Luna got out of her thoughts and found herself at an office where Mary was telling her boyfriend about several events that their organization will hold in the nearest month. Luna missed some of the information, but she heard that tomorrow there would be an event where Max would duel against a professional duelist. It could even be Jack. Half of the city would be invited to the stadium while another half would be able to watch it through television.

Max thanked the woman. She smiled at him and then gave a card. Max looked at it and put it into his deck with a smile. Then he took Luna's hand and they left the office. They easily found their way out of the HQ. By the time they left the building it was already night time.

"Can you believe it, my love? I can become a part of something great. This is so exciting" said the boy. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked the teal haired girl. "Why would it be a bad idea. Ourbos organization does only good to people and I can become a part of this."

"Well, suit yourself, but I still think that they are not as noble and romantic as they want to seem."

"I am sure you are wrong my dear and I will prove it to you."

"Sure. Let's go home. I am tired and hungry."

The couple went home together. They reached their penthouse half an hour later. They didn't talk much along the way. There really wasn't much to talk about. Although there was one conversation that happened a bit earlier. Luna asked him about the card that Mary gave him, but Max simply smiled and said that she will have to wait and see. Luna left it at that. It probably wasn't that important. As disappointing as it was, Ourbos was a typical organization with overly high ambitions. It seemed like that was it.

Now they were standing near Max's apartment. The black haired teen placed a hand onto luna's waist and pulled her into a kiss. "Maybe you will stay with my family for the dinner."

"I think Leo and Yusei are worried about me already. And you know about Aki. I can't let her worry about me. It could be bad for the baby."

"It won't take long. I promise and besides your apartment is just a floor higher. You will go there as soon as we finish our meal."

"Okay, lead the way."

Max smiled and opened the door for the girl. The couple entered Ardo apartment. They were greeted by Max's parents.

"Max, where have you been. Oh, and Luna. Nice to see you" said Max's mother. "We were invited by Ourbos organization. I will probably be their representative in dueling world."

The eyes of Max's parents turned wide. "Impossible. What did they say? When they are going to call you again?"

"Dad, dad, slow down. They gave me a schedule. I will have a duel tomorrow against a Pro Duelist. They said that it could even be Jack Atlas. After this month they will be able to say if I qualify for the position, but they said that I am the most fitting candidate, so I shouldn't worry."

"Of course you are, son" said Mr. Ardo. "Come on, let's dinner and you will tell us everything about what happened today", said Mrs. Ardo.

"Yes, mother".

All four of them went to the kitchen where a table was already served. How did Max's parents managed to guess the time of their coming and how they guessed that there would be four people at the table today was beyond Luna. A tiny voice in the back of her mind quietly screamed that Max planned it in advance and informed his parents, but she kindly shoved it deeper in the back of her mind.

They started eating. After the first few spoons got eaten Mr. Ardo asked Max to tell them everything that happened after the contest at school because he knew everything about that already. To be perfectly honest the tale was quite boring for Luna. Well, she obviously was present there and she still didn't get over the disappointment of not finding some gross dark secret of Ourbos.

It is like with people from Europe and America who come to Japan and they leave disappointed. They feel like Japan didn't deliver to them. They can't believe that for the time that they spent in Japan not a single horrendous monster attacked them. Luna felt just like that and hearing all about it again, in details, was painfully boring.

By the time the tale was told Luna had already finished her meal and she ate slowly, like mouse bites. Max's parents carefully listened to their son with outmost interest. "Well, well son. I didn't expect any less out of you. I am sure they would've taken you immediately, without waiting this unrequired month if only Leo wouldn't sabotage your victory at the finals".

"He did what?" spat Mrs. Ardo. "What exactly that boy did to you?!"

"He gave up. I barely started the turn and he decided to concede. Thus they couldn't evaluate how I would deal with the other finalist."

Mrs. Ardo looked at Luna with a stern look. "I hope you would talk with your brother about this. That was a very selfish thing to do. Your brother should've understood that he was supposed to become a ramp for Max's future, which means your future as well."

Luna gritted her teeth, but didn't show it. "My wife is right. His behavior is dangerous for the future and potential of people around him. I checked your grades. They have dropped"

"By half a point"

"Still. I believe that is the influence of your brother" said Mr. Ardo. "Say, Luna, maybe you would like to live with us for some time. It is probably difficult for you to live in an apartment with a pregnant woman and Max may help you with getting your grades higher" said Max's mother.

"Thank you, but I would prefer staying home with my family."

"I would still recommend you to consider the offer" said Max's mother. Luna nodded as she silently gritted her teeth. The green haired girl looked at the clock and was relieved to see how late it was. "I'm sorry, but I will leave now. It is getting late."

"I will escort you to your house." said Max. "Thanks, but you really shouldn't. I live just a staircase away."

"But I want to."

"Okay, sure, let's go" said the green haired teen. She wished Max's parents good night and left Ardo apartment, followed by Max. The boy stopped his girlfriend before her door. "Please consider our offer. I think it would be good for you to live with me for some time."

"Thanks Max, but I will stay with my family."

Max let out a sigh and nodded. They kissed goodnight and parted ways. Luna turned to the door, let out a tired sigh and entered the house.

She immediately felt her face touch something soft. This something also smelled like soap. A very familiar soap. "Luna, where have you been all day?!" came Akiza's voice. Luna smiled, put her hands around woman's waist and nuzzled into woman's chest. "Max took me for a tour around Ourbos organization's HQ. Nothing interesting happened there."

"Really?" came the voice of Yusei from the living room. He was seating in a chair, watching something on the TV. Luna saw her brother's head above the back of a sofa. Luna and Aki went to the living room where Luna carefully placed the woman into an armchair. Then she looked at what they were watching. "Yeah, really. In fact the reason why you guys are watching 'The Aristocats' is much more interesting."

"Aki said that she wanted to remember her childhood and said that she wanted to have a Disney movie night. We didn't mind." Informed Yusei. "Okay, I'll go change, I really need to get out of these clothes, take shower and join you."

The girl went to her room, grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt that she was wearing in the morning. She went to the shower, got out of her clothes and got under the shower. She showered for about fifteen minutes and got out she put on shirt and shorts, put a towel around her head and went to the living room. She stopped in front of a mirror. She looked at herself and a smirk made its way onto her face. She grabbed the hem of her, well, Leo's really, shirt, lifted it up and tied into a knot, so her belly could be seen. Yeah, she needed to tease her brother for a bit, out of pure love of course. She just needed to get a dose of nice family affection after the visit to Ardo apartment.

Not all visits to them went like that. Ardos could be nice, when they really wanted, that didn't happen all that much, but still. With another sigh she went back to the living room. She walked behind the sofa and hoped over it right onto her brother. "Oh, god, Luna. You are not that light."

"What was that dear brother?" asked the girl as she narrowed her eyes at him. He did the same. Luna giggled and pecked her brother on the cheek. He smiled at her. Luna made herself comfortable on her brother and started watching the movie. "Your towel is wet" reported the teal haired boy. "Deal with it" said the girl who's attention was directed at the screen.

"So what happened at the HQ?" asked the boy. "Nothing really. It's not even worth to talk about it. I will tell you tomorrow. Now let's enjoy the movies and nostalgia for our childhood" said the girl as nuzzled into her brother's neck. He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Sure."

They tore through 'Beauty and The Beast', 'Cinderella' and after 'Lady and The Tramp', Yusei and Akiza decided to go to sleep. They said their goodnights to the twins and Yusei helped his wife to their bedroom.

"Maybe we should go to sleep as well?" asked Leo. "Nah, I want to watch a few more movies."

"So I will have to carry you to your room, again."

"Let's just sleep here. You make quite a comfortable bed."

"Okay. So what is next on the list?"

"Oh, oh, let's watch Mulan."

"Alright."


	9. Chapter 9

Luna felt someone carefully shaking her. She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw Akiza. "Wake up sleepy heads or you'll be late for school."

Luna nodded, still sleepy. She looked down and saw her brother. She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, rather violently to be frank. His eyes shot open as he bolted up while checking the surroundings. Luna giggled at that. "Calm down. I am just waking you up."

Then she leaned in and narrowed her eyes. "What. I have something on my face?" asked the boy. "No. Just for a second your eyes seemed to turn yellow. Huh. Well I am probably seeing things" said the girl as she smiled and pecked her brother on the cheek. She stood up from his lap and went to change.

Leo stretched and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He was soon joined by Luna who had already changed into her school uniform. Once he finished he went to his own room to change as well. They ate their breakfast and went to school. On their way there Luna told her brother about the match that Max would have this evening. He didn't really care about it. He would go there if Jack would be chosen as Max's opponent, but not in any other case. Luna kind of predicted that he would say something like this.

The twins had separate first lesson, so they went their ways. Leo had chemistry while Luna had Math. Once the girl reached the class she saw her boyfriend already seating behind his desk. She smiled at him and pecked him on the lips. "So, did you get any sleep?" asked the girl with a sly smile on her face. Max chuckled. "No. Couldn't fall asleep. I am so excited for today's evening! You will come to watch me?"

"Of course I will. Aren't you a bit worried that you might lose? You are going to duel a professional duelist, maybe even Jack."

"Don't worry my love. I have a trick up my sleeve."

"Oh, that card that was given to you by Ourbos?"

"Yes. It quite impressive, but you will have to see it yourself this evening." Said the boy with a smug smile. "Okay, okay, mystery boy. I'll wait." Then the class started and the couple stopped their conversation.

The school day went by rather quickly. The twins met at the school gates and went home together. Max had already left to prepare for his duel. The green haired siblings quickly reached their home where Luna started preparing for the upcoming event. Leo prepared launch for himself Luna and Akiza after which he started doing his homework. Luckily there wasn't much so after about an hour he was done.

The duel would be held at eight p.m. Around six o'clock Yusei came back from work. Right now Leo was tending to Aki since she didn't feel all that well. Yusei walked over to his wife and kissed her on the forehead. "Are you feeling bad?"

"A little bit. I get these occasional pains, but they are bearable."

"Maybe we should go see a doctor?" suggested Yusei. "Let's do that tomorrow. People, doctors included, will be too preoccupied with watching the due. Oh, by the way, who will be dueling Max."

"It would be jack, after all. You sure. You are pregnant, this could be dangerous for the child."

"I don't know. I mean doctors are going to be annoyed if we interrupt them during this duel and they probably are going to be distracted."

"You just don't want to go to the hospital."

"Yes."

"*sigh* What am I going to do with you? Fine, but if the pain gets worse, we are going to the hospital. Immediately."

"Ok…" Aki grimaced in pain. Yusei frowned.

"Guys I'm going out." said Luna as she skipped over to Aki and pecked her on the cheek. Then she ran over to the door but suddenly stopped as she gripped the handle. She slowly turned around. "Aki, when was the last time you felt that pain?"

"About forty minutes ago."

"And before that?"

"I don't know, maybe an hour. Why are you asking."

Luna looked at Leo with wide eyes. Something clicked inside Leo's head and his eyes turned wide as well. "Crap" said the twins in unison. Now Yusei looked panicked. "Guys, you are scaring me."

"Yusei, get Aki into the car. She will give birth soon" said Luna.

"What?" exclaimed the man. "Quick!"

"Well, you heard the commander" said Yusei as he helped the woman get up and led her over to the door. The twins rushed down the stairs to the car. On the way down Leo remembered that they didn't grab the keys and ran back. Aki and Yusei already on the staircase so Leo hoped over the railing and jumped back already behind the couple. He rushed into the apartment and grabbed the keys from the kitchen table. On the way down he jumped over the railing again and landed a storey lower. Like that he jumped down onto the ground floor. Yusei and Aki took an elevator.

Luna was already in the car on driver's seat. Leo almost tore open the door and threw Luna the keys. She inserted them and made a twist. The car made a growling sound, but didn't start. Luna did it again, but with the same result. She hit the car wheel in anger.

The back door opened and Yusei helped Akiza to get into the car. "The accumulator is dead" said the girl.

"Wait here, I'll try to do something" said Leo as he got out of the car. He opened the car hood and looked at the accumulator. He looked at the sides and after making sure that no one was around put two fingers onto the terminal. Sparks escaped from his fingers. "Luna, try again!"

The car started growling again and the engine roared to life. Leo got into the car. "What did you do?"

"Terminal cover became lose."

Luna eyed him suspiciously, but decided to leave that for later. She drove out of the parking place and onto the city streets. "Leo, which hospital is the closest?"

"Domino General Hospital."

"Okay." Said the young woman as she made a sharp turn. "Wait", said Aki as she realized something, "Luna, you don't have driver's license."

"That should be the least of your concerns now!" said the teal haired girl. "But…"

"Dear, just, listen to your younger sis. I don't think that is it wise to argue with her right now." said Yusei. Akiza grimaced again. Luna hit the brakes as they nearly hit a car. There was a traffic jam. People were heading to the stadium to watch the duel. Luna cursed. "Leo, which road would be free right now."

"I don't even know…"

"Fast!"

"Okay, okay. Uhm, try the one that goes near those sweets shops."

"Okay."

Luna made a full turn and sped off. As they rode Aki's eyes widened. "Uh, guuys! I think my waters broke".

There was a simultaneous, "Whaaaaat!"

"Okay. To hell with the speed limits" said the girl as she sank the gas pedal till the end. "Yusei, calm her down while we are driving."

"I'll try."

Luna frowned as she saw another traffic jam in front. She took a turn into and alley. "Luna, we can't go through there. There are trash bins!" yelled Leo as he grabbed a hold of a handle as the trash bins were getting closer and closer. "Aki, try not to look at the road while we are driving" said Luna in a rather calm voice. Then she swung her arm up and the trash bins flew high into the air. They rode beneath them.

Leo looked over his body to check if he was fine. "We are alive. We are alive! What are you doing you crazy woman?!"

"Shut it! Where to go next?!"

"Straight and turn right at the crossroad."

"Sis how are you there?" asked the girl. "I am about to give birth. How do you think I am?" came Akiza's reply. Finally the trip was over. Leo basically shot out of the car like a cork out of a bottle with champagne: partly because he wanted to help Aki stand up and partly because he wanted to get the hell out of that car. He and Yusei helped Aki stand up and led her to the hospital. They stopped in front of the glass doors that led into the building.

They were supposed to slide open… but they didn't. Luna banged on the glass. Weirdly enough the hospital seemed to be empty. Slowly a security approached the doors. He didn't open them. "We are closed." Said the man, simply. Luna hit the glass again, harder as she glared at the man. "What the FUCK do you mean you are closed?! You are a FUCKING HOSPITAL! My sister is about to give birth!"

"I'm sorry young miss, but most our doctors are absent."

*Bang*

"… I'm sorry, but today is one of the greatest duels of this month. Our doctors…"

*Loud Bang*

"I… I really can't do anything…"

"Luna, hold Aki for a second." said the teal haired boy. "Young man. I understand your situation, but you are better going to another hospital…"

*Crash*

Leo smashed to the glass and entered the building. Luna and Yusei helped the redhead get inside. The security started protesting. Luna punched him in the jaw. Grabbed him by the hair, led to the closest table and smashed his head into it. Yusei looked at what happened with a mix of fear and surprise, also a little bit of pride "Luna, don't you think you are a little bit violent?"

"Shush. Leo, get the chairs, they should be somewhere at the traumatology part of the hospital."

The boy nodded and ran down the corridor and up the stairs. Luna walked over to the woman. "Okay, honey, breath, you have to breath."

"Easy for you to say, *Deep breath*"

"There you go. Yusei, make sure she breathes."

Leo came down, carrying a wheel chair. He and Yusei helped Akiza sit down and then they ran to the maternity ward.

Once there Leo kicked out the door and they stormed in. "Okay, put her onto the bed." commanded the teal haired girl. Yusei and Leo put the woman onto the bed. "Do I push now."

"No! You need to breath. Yusei, you attended those courses. They should've taught you the breathing techniques."

"What do I do?" asked the teal haired boy.

"Bring us gloves and robes. Quick!"

"Yes mam!" said the boy as he ran out of the room. He returned two minutes later with three white robes and two pairs of gloves.

Luna quickly put those on. "Okay hun, now it is time to push."

"Oh, God, finally, argh!"

Leo dashed out of the room again. He found a place where they kept all the instruments. He grabbed a few that could be helpful and found a tap. He closed the drain and poured water. He dumped the instruments in. He looked around and made sure that no one was around. He put a hand in front of his mouth and breathed fire at it. The fire gathered in his hand, forming a fireball. He put it down into the water and it immediately started boiling. A minute later he grabbed the disinfected instruments and ran to the room where Akiza was giving birth.

*Ten minutes later*

"Okay, oaky, oaky. I see the head. Okay honey, just a little bit longer."

Aki let out another pain filled groan. Yusei tightened the grip on his wife's hand. Finally it was over. Luna held the newborn child in her hands. Leo cut umbilical cord and his sister showed her friends the one that made them into mom and dad. "It's a girl" said Luna with a smile as she handed the child to the tired mother. Aki took her newborn daughter and smiled at her. The girl was small, smaller than a baby should've been, but she was and eight-month child after all. The baby cried, but Aki couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, now to take care of the afterbirth" muttered the girl.", muttered the girl.

Leo was the only one to hear her say that. The couple was too occupied with their addition to the family. It wasn't something that required their attention so it was quite fine. Once everything was over, Luna nodded at her brother. "Okay you two. I believe the kid wants to finally clean herself up. I mean considering the time Aki spends at the shower, that is kind of given" said the boy. The red head giggled at that and gave Leo the child. "I'll go with you" said Yusei and the males left the room.

Aki finally relaxed. She smiled at Luna. "Get over here" said the woman as she opened her arms. The green haired girl smiled and hugged the woman. Aki pecked her on the forehead. "You are the best."

"I guess I could've spared us the trouble of getting here if I knew that here wouldn't be any doctors."

"Oh, shush. You did something amazing today. I don't even know how to repay this."

"You don't have to. How could I let my niece be unborn, can I call her 'niece'?"

"It's not 'can' you should. I love you."

"Awww, I love you too."

Meantime Leo had finished washing the child and put her into a pink blanket. "Where did Luna learn how to do that?"

"Well you had your way of living through Aki's pregnancy and Luna had hers. She read a ton of books and articles on how to take the birth. Turned out to be quite helpful. Who leaves the hospital without doctors anyway? Like, God, how irresponsible is that?"

"Today is the duel between a pro duelist and the chosen of the Ourbos. Although it is still ridiculous." Said the man.

"Okay, she's asleep now. Let's go to Aki."

"Sure."

Leo and Yusei walked over to the room where Akiza and Luna were. The green haired girl just left the room. Yusei pulled her into a tight hug. "You are our guardian angel."

The girl giggled. Then Yusei's eyes widened for a moment. "Damn. I need to phone Aki's parents."

Yusei took out his phone and called Mrs. Izinski. After a few beeps Aki's mother picked up. "Hello, Yusei, how are you?"

"I'm great actually. I am calling to congratulate you for becoming a grandmother."

"Whaaaaat?! Wait, it's still eight months. How did the labor went on? Is Aki fine? Is the child fine? Who is it a boy of girl? What hospital you are in? HONEY! You are a grandfather now!"

The twins giggled at the reaction. There was another muffled 'What!'.

"Okay, okay, calm down. Aki and the child are fine. They are resting. We are in Domino General Hospital. Guess who was receiving the child?"

"Okaaay. I give up…"

"Luna"

"What?! Why?! I mean what happened to the doctors."

"The hospital is empty so Luna had to do their job."

"Oh my God. She is gorgeous. I'm sorry my husband is crying right now saying how great of friends our daughter has. Okay we will head to you immediately."

"Okay, waiting for you here."

Yusei chuckled at their reaction. "Okay. I will go visit Aki. You two go rest." The twins nodded and wend to find a place to rest. Yusei entered the room.

Aki was lying in her bed with closed eyes. The man walked over to her. "Hey." He said softly. Aki opened her eyes. "I thought you were asleep" said the man quietly as he kissed his wife. "I was about to, but I really need to talk to you about something."

She was serious. "Okay, what do you have on your mind?"

"It's about the god parents of our child."

"Yeah. We wanted Mina and Jack to be her god parents."

"Yeaaah. I want to make Leo and Luna their god parents."

Yusei got surprised by the suggestion, but a second later he thought that it wasn't all that surprising. "I'm sure Jack will understand, but can they really be god parents. They are siblings after all."

"Oh, who is going to care? They surely won't."

Yusei chuckled. "Yeah you are probably right. Rest now." Said the man and kissed his wife on the forehead. Aki nodded and closed her eyes.

Yusei left the room and found the twins. They were seating on a sofa that was situated in front of a closed medicine shop. "We called Mina, Crow and Trudge. They will come soon enough."

"That's great." Said the man as he plopped into the sofa alongside the twins. "What do we do now?"

"Let's stay here and let Aki rest. We can go home tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan."

 **Okay. I hope you enjoyed this one. About the labor process. I don't have medical education and I don't know a whole lot about child-birth process. I googled it up to get some info in order to be a little bit more accurate with the description. I didn't want to go into details to keep it rated 'T'. I am sure I messed up with the description of the process somewhere, so if there are someone among you, my dear readers, who is familiar with the process and found my description of it cringe worthy, I am sorry.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter, I am sorry for the long wait. I had to deal with my university practice. Also, what dafuq is AgroSup Dijon?!**

The twins heard footsteps. Mr. and Mrs. Izinski appeared in the corridor. They quickly walked over to the group. Setsuko embraced the teal haired girl in a very tight hug. "You are the most gorgeous little thing in the world."

Luna giggled and blushed deep red as she hugged back the woman. Hideo chuckled and hugged the girl and his wife. Yusei and Leo chuckled at Luna's red face. "Okay, okay. Now I want to go and see my grandchild. Who is it by the way?"

"It's a girl." said Yusei. "Where is she I want to see my granddaughter.", said the red haired woman with excitement. Leo led the way and showed the people that just became grandparents their grandchild. "Aww, she is so adorable." said the woman.

"Of course she is. She got that from me" said Hideo. Setsuko hit him in the ribs with her elbow. "Where is our daughter? I want to see my little miracle maker" said Mr. Izinski. Leo chuckled at the nickname and led them to the room where Aki was resting.

Once Akiza saw her parents her eyes immediately lit up. Setsuko ran over to her daughter and embraced in a tight hug. "Are you feeling fine? How did the labor go? Did it hurt too much?"

"Mom, not so fast. I am fine now. The labor went fine. Nothing I couldn't handle. Besides I had such a great doctor" said the red haired woman as she winked at Luna. "Oh stop it already guys. You are making me blush."

Hideo chuckled. "You should keep such a treasure safe" said the man as he ruffled Leo's hair. The boy chuckled. "Oh trust me, he does." said Luna.

"Okay, so what are you guys going to do?" asked Mr. Izinski.

"We thought about staying here for the night and tomorrow going back home. Me and Luna also wanted to give and earful to the chief medical officer of this place." Said the teal haired boy.

"I see. Yusei, we should probably go get us all something to eat."

"Don't take any chocolate, citrus, strawberries and everything that contains spices. They make milk worse for the child. We don't want to spoil it in these jugs of yours"

"MOM!" shouted Aki as she covered her chest as her face became as red as her hair. Everyone else in the room burst out laughing. Setsuko really liked to tease her daughter about her certain 'assets'. Aki always got embarrassed by those comments no matter how much time she heard them.

"Okay. Then what should we get?"

"Well milk should be good, tomatoes, oh, cheese…" started Leo.

"Sausages should be fine as well. Oh, you could also buy some fish."

"Would there be a place to cook it here?"

"They have a canteen"

"Okay. Oh, also get some tea"

"Okay guys, is this all?" asked Hideo. The twins looked at each other thinking over other possibilities and then nodded at Aki's father. "Okay, son, let's go."

The men walked out of the room and headed towards the closest supermarket. When they got close to the exit the security that got knocked out by Luna woke up and saw the two men. He got up and ran over to them. "You do understand that you have violated the law! I will call the Sec…"

"Young man. What is your name?" asked Hideo in a calm tone. "I am David. David Hinderson. As is was sayin…"

Hideo put a hand in front of the man gesturing him to keep silent. He put his hand into his pocket and got out a phone. He quickly found a number and put the phone to his ear. After a few long beeps a person answered. Yusei recognized the voice of the new mayor of New Domino City. "Hello Hideo."

"Hello Allan. Can you speak now?"

"Yes."

"There is this problem here. My daughter gave birth today"

"Wow, congratulations…"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. Listen we had a problem. The hospital was closed…"

"What?! How?"

"There were no doctors. All of them went to watch that duel hosted by Ourbos organization."

"That's irresponsible. Wait! What happened to your daughter. Who took the child?!"

"One of her friends, that teal haired girl Luna, did. Here is the problem, when coming here she knocked out the security guard that tried to block their way here, oh and Leo broke the door."

"Yeah, so closer to business."

"Well this guard woke up and is threatening us with Sector Security"

"Give him the phone."

Hideo handed the man his phone. The guard put it to his ear and immediately tensed up. "Yes sir. No sir. Of course sir."

The security handed Hideo the phone. "I am sorry, Mr. Izinski, please go as you wish."

"That's better." Said the man. Then he and Yusei left the hospital building and headed to the closest supermarket.

Meanwhile the twins headed to find a canteen. They found it rather quickly, but the doors leading to the actual kitchen were closed. Luna quickly fixed that, by picking the lock. Unfortunately the fridges were almost empty. Well considering their luck up to this point that was not surprising. Leo turned on the lights and looked around the place. Well they could cook here. That was something considering how bad this day was.

"Hey, Luna, I want to talk to you about something." Said Leo in a serious tone. His sister looked at him and nodded. He was serious right now. "Well, with the edition to the family, maybe we should…"

"… find ourselves a new apartment and give them some space."

"Well that is if we won't go to college to another country."

"Yeah, than we can give that penthouse to Yusei and Aki as a gift."

"Sounds good. Oh, did you decide in which university to enroll?"

"Well I was thinking about Oxford. Dad said that I could enroll for economics there. He said that he could provide me with a few recommendations. One of his friends is working there. I would still have to pass the exams, but I still would have a high chance there. By the way, did you think about where to go?"

"I still don't know where to go." Said Leo with a sheepish smile. "Looks like this is it, huh."

"What do you mean?" asked the girl confused with the sudden change in the air. "Well, I mean, we kind of going different ways in our life."

"Okay. Where did that come from."

"You go to university and I don't know where I am going next. You already have a boyfriend. Sooner or later we are going to get married, get jobs and start hanging out with other people…"

"You want to say that we are not going to hang out with each other when we grow up."

"Well yeah" said the boy with a sigh. Luna pressed her mouth in a thin line and then shook her head. She walked over to her brother and hit him on the forehead. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Idiot. We are not going to stop spending time with each other just because of our jobs and people we are going to be friends with. We are twins. We've been together since the very first moments of our lives. Silly things like that are not going to separate us. You won't going to get rid of me that easily."

"You sure. I mean mom and dad used to have friends back in school as well but they haven't seen or heard of them in years."

"Leo, we are not like that."

"What if we are? Once you will get married we won't be spending as much time together. It would be weird if you will be spending more time with your sibling rather than with your husband the same would go with my wife, whoever that might be."

"First of all, we are too young to be talking about marriage, second, who said I would let you marry someone. You are mine, dear brother, mine", said the girl as she wrapped her arms around Leo's neck and pecked him on the cheek. "We are never going to be separated, never."

Leo chuckled, put his arms around Luna's waist and pulled her closer. "I love you sis."

"I love you too, brother."

"Awww, aren't you two lovely" came the voice of Setsuko. The twins immediately jumped away from each other, blushing. The woman laughed. "Oh you two, don't mind me. If you wanted to get some time alone you could've told me…"

"Auntie Setsuko!" yelled the twins in unison. The woman laughed even harder. "You two are so cute. Anyway, our men brought us the groceries."

The twins noticed a large plastic bag in her hands. Leo took the bag and dumped the insides on the table. Luna immediately grabbed the cheese and found a knife. Leo started cutting the tomatoes while Mrs. Izinski took care of the sausage. Luna elegantly placed the cheese and sausage onto a plate while Leo did the same for the tomatoes. Then Setsuko went out of the kitchen and brought another bag. She took out a bottle of wine and a bottle of peach juice, Aki's favorite.

"Okay, I think we did a great job", said Setsuko. They took the plates with food and carried to the room where Akiza was. When they got there Yusei and Hideo had already set a table onto a couple of books to make sure that it could be placed over Aki's bed. Leo, Luna and Setsuko set the plates onto the table. "Okay, we need to get glasses" said Hideo.

"I think I might know where we could find some" said Yusei. "Luna, come with me. "

"Okay"

Yusei and Luna went to… venereologist's office? "Why are we here?" asked the girl. "If this venereologist is just like all other venereologists then this one should have about a dozen of bottles of expensive alcohol."

"And?"

"He has to drink it from something."

"Oh, right. Move, I'll pick the lock" said the girl as she crouched in front of the lock and started working on it. A few minutes later the door opened. Yusei walked in and quickly searched through the drawers. He found the glasses and a huge amount of elite alcohol. Luna was actually quite amazed by the amount of different shades of red in bottles. They left the office and headed to the others.

Hideo immediately started pouring alcohol into glasses. He also poured a glass of juice for Aki, but not for the twins, to their great surprise. "Aren't we too young to drink?" asked Leo. "Yes, but first of all it is better if you had your first time here with family and besides your input into this was too great, so come one, take the glasses" said Setsuko. The twins hesitantly took the glasses. "Okay, I have a toast" said Yusei.

"I want to thank everyone for being here. I want to thank my gorgeous wife for choosing this street rat as her husband and granting me the honor and pleasure of being a father. I also want to thank my friends, namely the twins present here. They helped us throughout the years like no one else and still continue to be our guardian angels. If they didn't pick up that criminal on the side road, we wouldn't be here. So let's drink for the wellbeing of this family, so that we would stay together for long, long time."

"Cheers"

The group drank their respective drinks and started eating.

An hour later Luna and Setsuko were seating near Aki's daughter, watching her. Hideo and Leo were playing poker. Well more like Mr. Izinski was losing his money to Leo. Yusei was seating near his wife, talking about the future of their daughter. Yusei was very eager to discuss which kinder garden she would attend and which school she will go to. Aki thought that it was very cute.

Leo and Hideo heard a set of footsteps. They looked at the direction from which the sound was coming from. A crowd of people ran into the corridor. There were Jack, Crow, Mina, Misty, Kalin, Trudge and Martha.

Once they seen Hideo and Leo, the two males got immediately bombarded with questions. Instead of answering they led the group to the room where Akiza was. Now she was the one who got bombarded with questions and congratulations. Then the girls wanted to see the child. Needless to say they all thought that the child was the cutest thing on earth.

"So Jack, how did the duel go?" asked the teal haired boy. "I lost."

"What?!"

"I repeat. I lost. The kid got me with some new card. I didn't expect it, so I lost. Ultimately it doesn't matter I had my mind off duel one Mina said that Akiza is giving birth. I hate the fact that I missed the birth of my goddaughter."

"About that…" said Yusei in a careful voice. Jack narrowed his eyes at him. He motioned to the blond to walk away for. Once they were out of ear reach Yusei began, "Well, you see…"

"You want to make someone else their godfather?"

"Yeah…", said the man slowly as he looked at the twins. "It's Leo and Luna, right?

"Yes."

"Okay. If it's them, I am fine with that. I probably would've done the same, but, because of this I am not making you a godfather of my children."

"I guess that is a fair punishment."

"You bet it is. Now I want to see your daughter"

"Okay, follow me."

Yusei showed Jack his child and it was one of those rare occasions where you could see a soft smile on Jack's face.

When it was already around 12 o'clock in the night the some of their friends left home. Jack and Crow stayed along with Aki's parent's. It was a rather funny sight of how they went about the sleeping arrangements. Jack went to sleep in a chair, Setsuko and Hideo occupied the sofas, the twins found a hospital bed and brought it to the place where everyone else was. They decided to share it. Crow found himself a pillow and set up several tables together and fell asleep on them. Yusei fell asleep on his wife's bed.


End file.
